Inuyasha Advice Column
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Ask the Inuyasha characters anything! They will answer in their own personality's! Update: Ask any anime character a question and I'll try to answer the question!
1. Rules

**SesshoumaruXRin**: Hi! I got this idea from a Fruits Basket person so I thought I'd make an Inuyasha ADVICE COLUMN!

All you have to do is type in any question when you submit your review, ask your question! It can be anything from a personal question to why is Sesshoumaru so hot. I will have the Inuyasha characters answer them for you in their personality! You can also request a question for a certain character, so if you wanted Sesshoumaru to answer it, he would! But, a few other characters might add comments on it.

So please! Start reviewing and asking questions!

P.S.- I will update everyday and I will answer _everyone's_ questions!


	2. Fagome, Sesshoumaru, and Father

Okay, so I know this evil girl named Faraku that killed my boyfriend, right? (My boyfriend's name was Fifyo.) So I made a plan to suck up Faraku with this awesome Vaccuum cleaner I have. Well now Fifyo's back to life living off of dead people's souls. So Meanwhile, this new guy I never met before (His name is Fagome) comes in and totally destroys my vaccuum cleaner! All of the pieces flew up into the sky and got spread out al around the world. So Fagome agreed to help me find all of the shards so I could bring down Faraku. Now, though, we've been searching for about 32 years (or at least that's what it seems like, since it takes ages to find one shard of the vaccuum cleaner and there are way too many subplots inbetween) now and I like Fagome AND Fifyo. I have no idea what to do! Who should I choose?!?!

Signed,  
FinuFasha.

**Kagome: Eye twitches Well I think you should choose _Fagome. _I mean NOBODY likes a two timer right? glares at Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: U-uh u-u-mmm w-well...Y-yeah You should choose Kagome- I mean Fagome...But I mean...Fifyo is so beautiful...And sounds a lot better tempered than Fagome-immediately stops**

**Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! Inuyasha crashes to the ground, numerous times**

**Miroku: Well, I say why not have both? Two guys/girls is _way_ better than one right?**

**Sango: Hits Mirkou with her Herikotsu Say that again?**

**Miroku: Follow the one with the temper or else you won't live to see the next day!!!**

**Sango: That's better!**

**Shippo: Well, it's obvious! Go with the one that's still alive.**

**Everyone stops and looks at Shippo**

**Inuyasha: I never thought of that...**

Inspired by your suggestions in the first chapter. XD Question to all of the characters: Why is Sesshoumaru so hot?

Me

**Inuyasha: WHAT!? THAT UGLY BAS IS NOT ATTRACTIVE IN ANY WAY!!!**

**Kagome: Smirks evilly Well, I can't say he's not attractive. I do love his hair..and his eyes...Oooh yeahhh...**

**Inuyasha: W-what? Kagome!**

**Rin: I must agree. I love Lord Sesshoumaru's shiny silvery hair. brings Sesshoumaru in and feels his hair My lord, why are you attractive?**

**Sesshoumaru: Taken aback by this question I..uh..well..Rin, please do not ask such foolish questions**

**Lady Saraa's spirit: Why my lord, He is attractive beyond words. His eyes gleame and make my heart beat faster and faster. And Rin, you really mustn't ask foolish questions like that. Lord Sesshoumaru's attractive because he is. We can only watch as his attractive demeanor grows.**

**Rin: I am sorry Saraa. And I'm sorry my Lord. I will accept your attractiveness and embrace it! hugs Sesshoumaru**

**Inuyasha and the rest snickers while Sesshoumaru glares at them**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, Sesshoumaru. Why are you so hot? Snickers**

**Shippo: Snickers!? WHERE!?**

what is inuyasha and sesshomaru's father name and what happen to inuyasha as a kid did he get kidnap or did he run away to save his life?

Chanel1220

**Sesshoumaru: He has no name. Although some call him the Great Dog Demon of the West.**

**Kagome: Some people think Myouga called him InuTashio in one of the 40 episode's.**

**Inuyasha: I did not get kidnapped or runaway! My mother died of sickness and I left afterwords...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well there you go! I was gonna wait for one more review but I figured I'll update with this to show you hwo it'd work...I hope you like it...I don't think it's very good sweatdrops**


	3. Marriage, Pervert, and two timing

Inuyasha will you marry me? My name is Kaori and I'm a inu hanyou too!

sesshomaru121

**Inuyasha: W-what??? Who the hell are you!? I only belong to Kik- (Get's glare from Kagome) Uhh I mean NOBODY!**

**Kagome: I'm sorry but he won't and CAN'T! INUYASHA SIT BOY!**

**Miroku: Inuyasha is not of available but I'd be more than happy to have you bear my children (Smack)**

**Sango: Mi...ro...ku...(Evil vibes transmitting from Sango)I'm sorry Kaori, there is no one available here.**

Miroku, will you marry little old perverted me? I'll bare you child! (unlike Sango)

inuyashaluvsme1

**Miroku: Oh yes yes yes yes! You don't know how horrible Sango is! (Doesn't know Sango is behind him)**

**Sango: MIROKU!!! And what do you mean unlike me!? YOU WILL GET THIS GIRL!**

**Miroku: Yay! Girl fight! Take your clothes off!**

That was really funny, i liked the one about Fagome

DemonFromThePast

**Kagome: Oh why, thank you. I enjoyed it too! (Smirks as she remmeberd Inuyasha hitting the ground once again)**

**Inuyasha: HEY!? WHAT THE #&$!? Kagome!!!**

Ok , this question is for InuYasha. Why do you like Kikyo and Kagome? Do you still love Kikyo or is it Kagome that you love? And Miroku , will you help me bare my child? Miroku ur so handsome! XD HAHAHA , LOl just kidding about the whole Miroku thing. Just wanted to do that for forever! Anyways , this was a great chapter full of questions and I can't wait until you update and answer more questions! -PiscesWater 44

**Inuyasha: What!? Me? Like _Kagome_! Hmph! I'd rather go with Kaede than Kagome!**

**Kaede and Kagome: What was that!?**

**(Miroku reads the questions and gets really excited and is about to say yes when he reads that you were kidding)**

**Miroku: Alas, all the good women in the world are gone...**

**Sango: Pray for your life right now monk!!!!! (Chases Miroku)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Sorry! This one is a little shorter...But wait..I shouldn't be apologizing bc it's not a story!!! Well, if I get enough reviews tonight I'll update again tonight :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. A name, crossdress, and Sesshoumaru

lol, ok my question...in 1 fanfic i read b4, inuyahsa and kagome in the future will have a kid (boy) So inuyasha and Kagome, what do u plan to name ur future child??

Mei-Sara

**(Inuyasha and Kagome immediately blush)**

**Inuyasha: I-i..I though I just said I'd date the old hag before ever even looking at Kagome!!!**

**Kagome: Are you referring Kaede as to being prettier than me!?**

**Kaede: Now, What's that supposed to mean?**

**Miroku: They'll either name it Miroku or Sesshoumaru!**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: WHAT!? MIROKU OR SESSHOUMARU!?!?!?**

**Sesshoumaru: Do not ever think of naming a half demon after me, mutt.**

**Inuyasha: What did you just call me!? LIKE I'D EVER NAME SOMETHING AFTER YOU! Oh wait, unless it's something really weak and hideous!**

Ok please don't kill me! holds hands in front of face the pink'red marks on Sesshomaru's eyelids aren't eyeshadow right? they were there when he was born right? Please tell me that one of the only hot guys isn't a cross dresser! Oh and I love Koga! Hi Koga!

kelseyrianne

**Koga: (Teary eyed) Oh, finally! Someone notices me!**

**Sesshoumaru: Do you dare mock me? I will slit your throat!**

**Rin: I think he was born with it...Unless...all those times that he would go off it was only to put on makeup..My lord, Are you gay?**

**(The entire Inuyasha cast bursts out laughing)**

**Sesshoumaru: (blushes)**

**Jaken: RIN! HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH QUESTIONS I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE!**

**Rin: I am sorry my lord!**

**Sesshoumaru: (Eyes glow red at Jaken) Ja..k..en...**

**Jaken: AHH! I AM SORRY MY LORD!!!!**

Ive got a question for Sango how do you put up with Miroku? if i were you hed be dead now

DemonFromThePast

**Sango: Sometimes, I ask myself that question. He still asks women to bear his children. Next thing you know he'll be asking Rin!**

**(Miroku shows up and sees Rin with a beautiful kimono like that of her lord's and her curves showing, along with some cleavage)(A/N- Rin is older now..about 15)**

**Miroku: Rin, I've been meanign to ask you...You've grown so much, so beautiful...Will you bear my children?**

**(Sango prepares to kill Miroku)**

**Rin: I am sorry, Miroku. Lord Sesshoumaru's intitled to that position. Right my lord? (She looks up at her lord with earnst)**

**(Once again, the Inuyasha crew bursts out laughing while Sesshoumaru looks flushed)**

**Rin: My lord, your face is all red! Your not coming down with a fever are you?**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin, stay here. I am leaving for awhile.**

**Rin: Mmmk my lord! I'll wait for you!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well that's it! I thought I'd update so soon because it's so funi!!! If I get even more updates I might update again tonight ;P**


	5. Hot, Fluffy, Love and More Make up

I thought of this while reading all of your answers to my first question, which was about Sesshoumaru. And since I do like Sesshoumaru, but I like someone else better... Question to all of the characters: Why is Inuyasha so hot?

Me

**(Inuyasha cast stops what they're doing and stares, wide eyed)**

**Inuyasha: Uhhmm...well...**

**Kagome: Well for one, he's not hot! He's a big bimbo and even if he was, I'd rather be with...with...SESSHOUMARU than him!**

**Inuyasha Cast: WHAT!? You can't be serious!**

**Inuyasha: KAGOME! Are you saying Sesshoumaru is better than me!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Sesshoumaru: Why of course. I am, always have been and forever and always will be better than you.**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!**

ok... so ya i'm pretty sure Fluffy is going to kill me but i need too know! Fluffy eruh Seshomaru y do u like like such a girl :O unless are u actually a girl in disguise of a guy?!?!?! cause that'd be soo cool then we could like get toghther and i could make u prettier b/c hunny ur makeup Job is HORRIBLE!1

dark.kagome.demon

**(Inuyasha cast bursts out laughing (again))**

**Sesshoumaru: IMPUDENT HUMAN!**

**Jaken: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY LORD IN SUCH A MANNER!!!!!!**

**(Sesshoumaru shoots off, about to kill dark.kagome.demon when he hears Rin laughing. He stops and looks at her)**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin, what is the meaning of this?**

**Rin: I-Im S-so-rry haha m-my hahahahaa L-haha Lord! B-but hahaha I wonder the same thing ahhahahahaha **

**(Everyone but Sesshoumaru and Jaken laughs)**

This is great story line I like the fact that All the character will answer their own questions. Now for my question. Inuyasha will you ever admit that you love Kagome or at least like her a lot more than a friend?

Deazana

**Inuyasha: W-what!? Who ever said I liked Kagome like that!!!**

**Miroku: Everyone, Including the editor, director and all those people. Just face it Inuyasha! You love Kagome!**

**(Miroku slaps his back and Inuyasha goes flying into a blushing Kagome. He looks up as he's flying and they accidently kiss. They both instantly blush and look away)**

**Miroku: Well I hope that answers your question!**

This one is for Kagome and anyone else who wants to read it except InuYasha. Kagome, when and will you tell InuYasha your true feelings cuz i'm gettin kinda bored of waiting now tell if you will or feel the wrath of my embarresing baby photos of you!

adri123101

**Kagome: W-what???? What is with these questions!? AND WHERE DID YOU GET BABY PHOTOS OF ME!?**

**Kagome's mother: Why she got them from me of course! They're so cute I gave her the doubles!**

**Kagome: MOTHER!!!**

i have a question for inuyasha cast Inuyasha do you ever think about what sesshomaru is doing when you don't see him for awhile sometimes i wonder do he add color to his marks on his face

**Inuyasha: Umm HOW THE & WOULD I KNOW! And why would I wonder what he's doing! Probably getting it on with Rin!**

**Sesshoumaru: What was that.**

**Rin: My lord, What does "getting it on" mean?**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin, you do not need to know, nor will you ever.**

kagome please tell inuyasha that you love him and stop hiding it

**Kagome: AGAIN!!?? WHAT IS WITH THESE QUESTIONS!!!**

**(Whispers to you) I kinda wanna keep it this way for a little while longer, even though Kikyo is dead again, he still mourns for her.**

Sango can you please slap the hell out of miroku for me for asking every woman he see to bear his child

**Sango: Indeed. (Slaps Miroku 15 times)**

**Miroku: OW!**

Miroku GET A LIFE

**Miroku: Oh, but in the last chapter tons of women wanted me! **

shippo did you ever live in a village

Chanel1220

**Shippo: Yes, I did. With my mom and dad (Eats a lollipop)**

That was funny! umm a question for everyone how do feel when people pair you up with other characters in the show?

DemonFromThePast

**Shippo: Well I don't really mind. I like who I was paired up with .**

**Inuyasha: WHY I HATE IT!**

**Sesshoumaru: Love is for the weak**

**Kagome: At times, I hate it, at other times, I hate it even more. But there's always an episode or two that has some benefits...**

**Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean!? **

**Miroku: I love my Sango (Cuddles her)**

**Sango: Oh, Miroku...(Feels him grab her butt and slaps him) YOU PERVERT!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well there's a bit more. Wow, you guys sure review a lot, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with it Sweatdrops**


	6. Tons of questions!

this is so great! hehe... anyways.. has kouga given up on kagome..? or does kouga still love her..? I am.. very eager to know... cause... i am a huge fan of kouga! hehe... for the entire inuyasha cast... if ever... that kagome nd kouga falls in love with each other... r u gonna let kouga be with kagome...? smiles evilly at inuyasha... nd if dat happens.. can inuyasha be mine..? hehe...

YingFa08

**Kouga: NO! I will never give up on Kagome! We will fall in love and we'll mate!**

**Kagome: Do I have any say in this? (Sweatdrops)**

**Inuyasha: NO SHE IS NOT YOURS!!! SHE'D NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! AND NO I'D NEVER BE YOURS!!!**

Koga, I think you're getting neglected in the questions, do you really love Kagome? And Kaeda, where can I get one of those cool necklace things that makes Inuyasha sit? I want to put it on my brother.

Inuyashafanatic

**Koga: I agree, and yes I love Kagome with all my heart ( Holds Kagome's hands) I only hope someday she'll feel the same way.**

**Kaede: One must come to terms with one's siblings. You must not fight.**

**Inuyasha: Hey old hag, then why'd you give it to Kagome?**

**Kaede: Do not talk to me in such a manner and I gave it to Kagome because you were gonna take the Shikon no Tama**

This is for Sango-when will you admit that you love Miroku? And Miroku, same thing.

Inuyasha(speciffically)fan

**(They both blush)**

**Miroku: Well..Umm I already asked her to come live with me when Naraku's dead..And bear my children...and she said yes.**

**Sango: Yes, that is correct...(Blushes) he did that in episode 132 "Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession"...**

InuYasha i love you so much i'm watching the series now and when you get stab,cut,whole through your chest sometimes i wonder if you say this in your head "Why in the hell its is always me"

**Inuyasha: Finally, someone understands!!!**

Koga I love you too but you need to know when Inuyasha aint playing with if you was in the hood and around alot of inuyasha fans and you did something mean that hurt inuyasha or the rest he would have been dead

**Kouga: Wait what??? I cannot understand your mutt of a language!**

Sesshoumaru stop putting on make up you are hott but not hotter that Inuyasha his looks are crushing your sorry

Chanel1220

**Inuyasha: HAHAHA!! IN YOUR FACE SESSHOUMARU!**

**Sesshoumaru: Childish...**

This is to all the guys of the show. Do you wear boxers or briefs? Or do you wear underwear at all?

adri123101

**Kagome: Eww...Of course we wear underwear!**

**Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kaede: What's underwear?**

**Kagome: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sesshomaru will you mate with me?? And Sango, why won't you admit that you love Miroku? You should get married!

inucadillac15

**Sesshoumaru: Mate with a human!? DO YOU WISH TO DIE!?!?!?**

**Sango: For the millionth time! Episode 132 "Miroku's Most Dangerous Confession" ---He proposes for me to stay with come live with him and bear his children after we kill Naraku and I said yes!**

**Miroku: Ahh...I can't wait 'til Naraku's dead (Starry eyed)**

Ok, everybody knows Inuyasha love kagome (Don't deny it! we all know), Kagome loves Inuyasha, (Also, don't deny, we all know), Sango loves miroku, (same, don't deny, blah blah), and (duh) Miroku loves Sango. But, Miroku, now that you know that, will you still ask anyother girls to bear ur child, and Inuyasha, WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LIKING KIKYO! ARE YOU BLIND? SHE'S DEAD!

ps: Sango, we know you like it when Miroku grabs ur butt.

spaghettibrain1237

**Inuyasha: She's not dead! She...she's just not alive...**

**Kagome: Oh your so intelligent, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Oh shut up!**

**Miroku: Ahh...Sango? Is this true? You like it when I grab your butt?**

**Sango: W-what?? T-that's so not true!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kagome: But you blush every time he does it...**

**Sango: Well, let's see what the next question holds!**

Ok, Kouga. This is ur question sence you don't get many. Do you REALLY love Kagome, or as Inuyasha claimes (but doesn't mean) as a shard detector. I mean, if you like her for her looks, yes, she's hott, but then go for Kikyo! She looks the same! And she has a shard detector thingy too! And Inuyasha, say you love Kagome RIGHT NOW! Or Kagome, SIT HIM! Please?

spaghettibrain1237

**Kouga: Of course I love Kagome! Inuyasha doesn't! He is just a user! He likes a dead girl for Kami's sake!**

**Kagome: I'd be glad to sit him!!!**

Kikyo, I havn't read ANY questions for you, so Why do you like Inuyasha? I mean, I dont know why Kagome likes him, but why do YOU? I mean he's a jerk! (A hott one, yes. Acctually, a VERRY hott jerk... How about, Kikyo goes for Kouga, Kagome goes for Hojo, Rin goes for Sesshomaru, Sango goes for Miroku, and I can have Inuyahsa. Everyone happy? pulls out ducktape and tapes Kikyo's, Kagome's, Kouga's, and Inuyasha's mouths shut. "I am!") Back on subject, so Kikyo, why do you?

spaghettibrain1237

**Rin: Sounds good to me!**

**Jaken: RIN! If Lord Sesshoumaru heard you, he'd have your head!**

**Rin: Sorry...**

**Kikyo: That is my business and my business alone. But I always have liked his ears...so soft...**

Question for shippo, doesnt it suck that the other characters in the show just think of you as a little kid?

DemonFromThePast

**Shippo: Why yes it does! They don't even let me answer any questions!!! Inuyasha's such a jerk! He thinks he's so tough! You should see him when he bites his cheek! He cries like a baby! (Gets knocked on the head by Inuyasha)**

Kagome!! Inuyasha told me that he loves Kikyo more, and did it with her! Right next to you, when you were sleeping! Sesshomaru, I love you, be mine for valentines!!

Narakusucks

**Inuyasha: W-what!? THAT ISN'T TRUE!!!**

**Kagome: IN..U..YA...SHA!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: All these petty humans are giving me a headache**

**Rin: Here's some ice my lord...Which reminds me...Looks like the rating is gonna have to go up (Everyone sweatdrops)**

Shippo is it true you have a crush on Rin?

**Shippo: W-what!?**

**Sesshoumaru: What did you say...(Gives off a killing glare)**

**Shippo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kagome what is your moms name?

**Kagome: Umm..well she doesn't have one...**

**Sango: But sources say other sources said in the manga she was called Kun-Loon**

Sesshoumaru is the fluffy thing a boa or a tail?

**Rin: I would like to know that too my lord...**

**Jaken: RIN! Do not ask our lord such foolish questions! It's obviously a-umm...a...my lord, what is it?**

**Sesshoumaru: (Eye twitches**

How old is everyone? In human and demon years.

**Kagome: I'm 15**

**Sango:I'm 18**

**Miroku: I'm 20**

**Shippo: I'm 50 (Appears 5)**

**Inuyasha: I'm 200 (Appears 17)**

**Sesshoumaru: I'm at least 500 (Appears 19)**

**Inuyasha: You don't even remember?**

**Sesshoumaru: Of course not. It'd be tiresome to count everyone**

**Rin: I'm 8!**

**Inuyasha cast:...SESSHOUMARU YOU OLD PERVERT! **

**Sango: Really, I though Miroku was perverted...An _at least_ 500 year old has an 8 year old with him! Jeez**

Koga will you be my boy friend? Wait did I just ask that? Oh shoot that was supposed to stay a thought! blushes over time and sits in a dark corner muttering I'm such an idiot!

kelseyrianne

**Koga: Iie. A lot of women love me. It's just who I am.**

**Inuyasha: YEAH RIGHT! They jsut feel sorry for you!**

**Koga: WHY YOU!**

hello person im iluvgerardway14 and i want inuyasha to answer this question:why do you like kikyo so much i mean

one: shes dead,

two:her body is made of dry mud,and three:shes u.g.l.y she aint got no aliby she ugly 

**Kikyo: Who are you calling ugly!? And dead!? And it's not just dry mud!**

i mean why not love kagome and want to be with her instead of kikyo here are some reasons:

one shes alot prettier than kikyo,

**Kagome: Oh, well...I wouldn't say that (Blushes)**

**Inuyasha: (Snorts) Neither would I!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA SIT!**

two:shes alive,three she actually is alot nicer than kikyo!

**Inuyasha: NO SHE ISN'T!**

and by the way to the author im so jealous because this idea is so awesome!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Why thank you! If you love another anime then you could steal my idea, but not Inuyasha cuz I got that covered (Sweatdrops) Sorry! I wanted to do Fruits Basket, but I got the idea from the person who did Fruits Basket...so yeah..**

My question--well, my intial question--is addressed to the great Taiyoukai of the West. Where does your poison come from? Is it created and contained in some sort of gland or sac, as with snake vemon, or does it freely circulate in your blood? I've even heard rumors that it actually IS your blood that is venomous, and that in utilizing Dokkasu you do a similar thing to your half-brother's Hijiin-Kesso--which I've probably horrificly misspelled; do please forgive me, Inu-san!--and splash your blood on the ends of your claws to use as a blade-weapon; is this true? Let's see...also, may I have your children?

**Sesshoumaru: (Eye twitches) This is why I HATE HUMANS! No you disgusting ningen you will never bear my children! No human will ever bear my children!!!**

**Rin: (Tear filled eyes...Starts crying) You hate me Lord Sesshoumaru???**

**Sesshoumaru: No..I meant...her..any human but you...**

**Rin: YAY! So I can bear your children?**

**(The entire Inuyasha cast stops, stares wide eyed, then bursts out laughing while Rin looks confused...Sesshoumaru also looks flushed)**

**Rin: Ano...What's so funi? Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you coming down with another fever? (Refer to previous chapter)**

Ah, and, kagome-san, I've also been wondering: Is Buyo a boy cat or a girl? It looks to be female--as are all tricolored cats; being black-white-and-orange--but I wanted to hear it from you.

RavenWolfe

**Kagome: Buyo is a boy, I even think..It might be in the anime...I think I say "Come here boy." Or something like that...**

Dear Characters, I hate my sister. She's such a . She has anger mangagement issues and is always on PMS. I want her to die. My mother is also in love with this guy who I want to die. My dad's strange, and my brother's a hermit. Plus, I'm in love with a guy who doesn't exist, coughSesshoumarucough my best friend is in love with bastard who doesn't love her back, my other best friend's in love with this crazy kid, and I just want to watch some freaking Inuyasha without staying up all night, but I can't record the episodes! Help!

**Kagome: Wow..let's start with your sister. There's nothing you can do about that. You'll most likely fight for a long time. As for your mother, normal people would say "Talk to her" Well you most likely already did that and it didn't work. So, just stay clear for awhile, but if this guy really is bad and it's just not your imagination taking over, then tell your mom. As for your dad, I'm not sure what you mean by strange so I can't help you out there, and your brother...well try and take that hermitness outta him...Do stuff with him or something... As for your friends, TELL THEM TO STOP! They most likely aren't in love with them, but don't think they can get anyone better.**

**SesshoumaruXRin(The author): As for your Inuyasha problem, I know how you feel! I was like that for forever until we got dish and a DVR..But now, we have cable again so I can't record it...BUT! I get Inuyasha from It's an awesome website...Only 5 bucks a month for over 2500 episodes of all kinds of anime... They currently have, like, 140 episodes of Inuyasha...Ongoing...so i'd say SIGN UP FOR IT!!! IT ROCKS!!!!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Whew! You guys sure know how to review! Too bad I don't get reviews like this for my actual stories!!! I got 6 stories not including this one so please read them! And if you love anime, then I suggest you join anime crave . com**


	7. More than 20 Questions! Whew!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Woah! I can't stop typing for a second! I have 16 reviews I have to do!!! (Brainy goes BOOM) lol so they might be a little short! So here goes!**

**OoOoOoOo**

my question is for koga why did you call me a mutt don't blame me blume my father (Cries and hides behind inuyasha) Get him Inuyasha

Chanel1220

**Inuyasha: Hmph. Gladly! (Strikes Koga)**

**Koga: you mutt!!!**

Great story! a question for eer everyone! is it annoying for you you guys to have all these people (not on the anime) to say oh my gosh i love (insert name here) or do you like the attention?

DemonFromThePast

**Inuyasha: It's annoying!!!**

**Kagome: Well, I wouldn't know! Nobody says they love me!**

**Inuyasha: Tch...who would...**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Miroku: Well, I love it! All the ladies for me!**

**Sango: (Eye twitches) I don't really mind it going towards me but when it goes to Miroku...!!!!**

**Sesshomaru: I find it positively obnoxious (Flips hair)**

**Rin: Really my lord?(Pouts) Do you find my admiration obnoxious? (Tears well up)**

**Sesshoumaru: Uh..umm..(Rin starts to cry) No, I don't. Rin stop that.**

awsome story! question: i luv sesshoumaru i luv inuyasha (i mean look at those ears!!) and i luv miroku who's hotter?

Gothic-hanyou118899

**Inuyasha: Obviously me, jeez.**

**Miroku: No, It's me.**

**Sesshoumaru: You humans and hanyous are pathetic. Besides, neither of you are.**

**Rin: Well, I wouldn't say that, but my lord does win when it comes to looks, right my lord?**

**(He looks over nodding with his eyes so no one but Rin can understand. She smiles)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well, I just _have_ to put my input in! I say SESSHOUMARU of course! I luv his hair, and his eyes, and his outfit!!! I wanan touchy your moko-moko!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: You impudent human! Get your filthy hands away from me! And address me as Lord Sesshoumaru you ningen.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Okay, Lord Sesshoumaru! (Starry eyed)**

**Rin: By the way, your penname is Sesshoumaru-X-Rin...Why is that?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Because I just love your guys' pairing! Rin, when you grow up, you two will fall in love!!!**

**Rin: YAY!!!**

**(Sesshoumaru inwardly sighs)**

HEY! okay...-snicker- Inuyasha...-Giggles- I saw a pic of-Giggles- you and -giggles- okay, hold on -pulls out a sword to defend myself- I SAW A PIC OF YOU AND SESSOMARU DOING IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -laughing fit- ahahahahahahah! oh yeah, and Inuyasha, Sessoumaru, and Koga... you're all GAY! I mean,seriously... what kind of guy would have long hair that's lower than their butt? Kagome, do sit on Inuyasha 'bout um... 9 times for me, and Sango, please kill Miroku, the 'tarted perv. here, I'll lend you 2 my spare swords. there really long and thick. HAVE FUN KILLING!

-The dark Mistress

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: (Bug eyed) WHAT!?**

**Koga: (Snickers)**

**Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!! There! Ten times!!!**

**(Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru still in shock, While Koga snickers again)**

**Inuyasha: HEY! YOU GOT CALLED GAY TOO!**

**Koga: At least I didn't do my brother!**

**Sango: (Slaps Miroku) That was from the Mistress!**

**Miroku: Ow..(Rubs cheek)**

**Shippo: (Eating another lollipop) Oh jeez, were gonna have to actually have to raise it to T for Teen now...**

**Rin: My lord? What does 'do' mean? Why did you 'do' Inuyasha? What exactly did you 'do'?**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin. Stop askign questions. It must've been (A/N- What's that called? Zerox? Yeah I think that's it!) Zeroxed or something. I wouldn't ever touch that filthy mutt.**

OMG Sesshomaru, do you love anyone ( other then rin which we know you will mate with) and if you do..ITS KAGURA RIGHT? If its not, I'm just like you, a full demon, who hates half breeds ( no offense Inuyasha!)So marry me !!

**Rin: (Sniffle) Sesshoumaru? Is this true? Your in love with Kagura? And your gonna marry this girl?**

**Sesshoumaru: Do not be foolish. I wouldn't ever hold such feelings for that wench. Or that one either.**

And Sango, if Miroku and Kagome died ( god forbid) would you fall in love with Inuyasha? You know he loves you

Inukong

**Sango and Inuyasha: W-what?**

**Inuyasha: No, I don't! ( Gets an evil glare from Miroku)**

**Miroku: (Eye twitching) Inu..yasha...Is..this..true? Sango, would you?**

**Sango: No! Of course not...!!! (Looks away blushing)**

Well I'd like to know what all the characters think of all the pairings that they are in. This includes yoai, yuri, crack, and incest.

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: I HATE IT!**

**Kagome: ME TOO! Some people pair me up with Sesshoumaru! And Sango! And Shippo!**

**Sesshoumaru, Sango and Shippo: WHAT!?**

And to a request to the Athuor/ess the whole 8-year-old-Rin-being-so-innocent-and-hitting-on-Shesshy-without-knowing-it-and-everyone-laughing-at-them-act is getting kinda old, so can Rin just magically be like 18 or somethin' like that?

**Inuyasha: The authoress is finally getting a question!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Ignoring Inuyasha's comment) Sure! Actually if you read closely in the first two or three chapters, she was older, about 15 I think. But sure! (Waves magic wand at Rin) Abbra Ka-dabra!**

**(Rin grows. She is now at Sesshoumaru's shoulder and has longer silky, black hair that is down to her butt. Her chest is the size of France and has curves of that of a goddess. Her little kimono is now tiny, and shows all her legs while showing tons of cleavage. Everyone stares wide eyed)**

**Rin: Sweet. I got back! (Sesshoumaru's mouth drops at Rin's new language)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: She also has knowledge that of all teens**

**Sesshoumaru: Do I want to know how much she knows?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Smirks evilly) Mwahahahaha!!! But here, you need a new attire. (Swings wand around) A bibity bobity Boo!**

**(Rin's kimono 's design is the same as Sesshoumaru's but has long cuts at the side so you can see her goddess legs, with long sleeves like Sesshoumaru's and hair high up in a ponytail like Sesshoumaru's father.)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I do so love my creation!**

Sesshoumaru: Is it true that you have a thing for Kagura? Or is it just my imagination?

**Sesshoumaru: No, I do not! How many times do I have to tell you! Besides...(Says very, very quiet) Rin's new body is just too much! I am now in love with her...(Nobody but Inuyasha heard it)**

**Inuyasha: Oeehw! Is that how it is?**

Naraku: Why a baboon suit? Out of all disguises you could have used, how come a baboon suit?

**Inuyasha: Because he looks like a baboon. He's an idiot**

**Naraku: I happen to like baboons I wish I had a red butt like them! (Everyone stares) Uhh..I um mean...Bye now!!!**

Inu-gumi: If given the chance, would any of you be willing to act to like Naraku just to see what his reaction would be? And if the lot of you guys would fight each other who do you think would win?

ImNotMeNot

**Inuyasha: NO! And I would obviously win!**

**Sesshoumaru: Hmph! You wish...!!!**

The advice columm's getting good. I was wondering, there are some stories on (it's to Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru) that Kagome is turned into a hanyou/youkai. I would like your opinion on them. (AND DON'T KILL EACH OTHER, unless you want me to unleash Ryujin Jakka's final release form. (Bleach, I just also happen to like crossovers too.)

anonymous

**SesshoumaruXRin: Why thank you! I'm sure readers love this chapter the best :D**

**Kagome: Nani!? Me!? A demon!?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah! She'll never turn into a demon. Not on my watch!**

**Sesshoumaru: She'd be a very weak demon, I bet.**

**Kagome: WHY YOU!!!**

Um I don't have the zanpakuto right now... But I have a very hungry pet, and it's right behind me points to a hollow(again from Bleach) It happens to find a certain taiyoukai very tasty. And it's under my control holds up a zanpakuto. I guess this is what happens when you have a lor of sugar.

anonymous

**(Inuyasha cast stares.)**

**Miroku: Umm..okay...**

Ack I left somethings out of my first review, and sorry for a triple post but Kagome, in the stories I've read are usually transformed by, hidden hanyou/youkai blood, old artfacts, and magic/potions.

anonymous

**Inuyasha: What??? Kagome?? You have demon blood in you???**

**Kagome: Of course not! She said it was stories! Not real life!**

ALRITE! i have one simple question :) for inuyasha...HOW COME YOU JUST LEAVE KIKYO AND GO MARRY KAGOME!! SHES A BETTER CHOICE FOR U!! mi god...at times i think ur an idiot for going with kikyo... -.- NO OFFENSE!!

animeCRAZY980

**Miroku: She does have a point...I mean...Kikyo's dead!**

**Inuyasha: I..Know...That...(Grinds teeth together)**

**Kagome: Oh hey! While your grinding your teeth, can you grind this cheese?**

**(Inuyasha cast stares at her like shes an idiot)**

Miroku what happens when your wind tunnel itches?

kelseyrianne

**Kagome: That's a good question..What does happen?**

**Miroku: That's one of those questions you'll never find out. It's like one of those questions, "Does Sesshoumaru go the bathroom?"**

**(Inuyasha cast bursts out laughing)**

**Sesshoumaru: I do not find that funny**

**Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru! You needa lighten up! ( Rin smiles in front of her lord, while getting extremely close to him and making sure he sees her chest) Hmm? My lord? What are you looking at?**

**Sesshoumaru: Uh.mm..nothing...**

I have a few questions actually... My first one is for Kagome Kagome, How did you really feel when Kikyou was killed by Naraku and InuYasha and her were kissing for a few pages? lol

**Kagome: WHAT!? I NEVER READ THAT!!! INU YASHA!!! YOUR DEAD! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!**

My next question is for Sesshoumaru: Did you ever have any feelings of any kind towards Kagura of any kinda before she died? (Or as she did lol)

**Sesshoumaru: I did not have any feelings other than pity.**

This one is for Jaken: How do you smell? You have like a hole thing XD

**Jaken: What? Why you insolent girl!!! DO NOT DISRESPECT ME!!!**

**Rin: Hmm...I always wondered that too...**

**Jaken: Rin! Why I outta!!-**

**Sesshoumaru: (Glares at Jaken) Jaken...**

And this is for InuYasha: Who do you like better?...Kagome or Kick-you-I mean Kikyou :3 P.S. The first time I saw you I though you were a girl...and a cat XD I need more questions XDD

Yamashita

**(Everyone but Inuyasha snickers)**

**Inuyasha: WHADDYA MEAN YOU THOUGHT I WAS A CAT GIRL!? And I'll have you know I don't like either of them!**

**Kagome: In..u...ya..sha...(Grabs him by the ears)**

**Inuyasha: It's Kagome!!! I like Kagome better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I just now remebered this from when I was talkin to my friend over th ephone. ALL INUYASHA MALE CARACTERS COVER YOUR EARS OR I'LL KILL YOU THIS IS A PERSONAL FEMALE QUESTION! Okies Sango what do you use in the feudal era when your on your period? I know it's personal and all but I can't help but wonder how you can survive without tampons,pads, midol, or chocolate. you can tell the guys they can unplud their ears now

kelseyrianne

**Sango: That's one of those forever never answered questions!!! Kinda like...the whole "Does Sesshoumaru go the bathroom?" Questions...(Sesshoumaru glares at her)**

I have a few questions (SOME ARE ASKED BY MY BROTHER)

1. Miroku, why did you stop hitting on Kagome?

**Miroku: Because 1. She's just a friend 2. Inuyasha would kill me and 3. Sango's better looking**

**Kagome: WHAT...WAS...THAT!?**

2. (Also for Miroku) Why are you such a pervert?

**Miroku: I got that trait from my father!**

3. Inuyasha, how would you feel if Kagome left permanently? Kagome, please sit him. Just for laughs.

**Inuyasha: She wouldn't dare!**

**Kagome: What do you mean I wouldn't dare? INUYASHA SIT BOY!**

4. For everyone-have you guys read the stories? How do feel about the situations they make you go through?

**Inuyasha: It's stupid!**

**Kagome: They made me have anger management!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: I looked hot**

**Rin: Yes you did my lord, but you still do!**

**Sesshoumaru: Mmm...**

**Miroku: Painful...Especially the time when at the mountain...The barrier wore me out and I couldn't grab Sango's butt..I tried soo hard..**

**Sango: What!?**

5. All fear the monkeys with bazokas! I rule all monkeys! including jaken, koga, and Sesshomaru. please correct my spelling. o...k... (asked by brother-1, 3, and sorry about that, 5)

addictedtoInuyasha

**Sesshoumaru: You do not own me!**

**Jaken: Or me!!!**

**Koga: My heart is owned by Kagome!**

Why does no one in Inuyasha ever trip? I want everyone to try to answer.

addictedtoinuyasha

**Inuyasha: Hmm. Your right..that's odd..Well, sometimes theres some tripping..**

**Kagome: Yeah, don't most anime's have really clutsy girls in them?**

**Inuyasha: That'd be you...**

**Sango: I'm not sure...why don't we trip?**

**Miroku: I guess were higher ranked than everyanimeelse!**

**Sesshoumaru: That's not even a word...**

**Rin: Hmm (Smirks evilly)**

**Jaken: Rin? Whats with that smirk?**

**Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru? (Sesshoumaru turns to look at her and sees her puppy eyes)Can you go get me a drink? Pwease? (Sesshoumaru nods and starts to walk out and then Rin 'accidently' trips him)Ooops!!! I'm so sorry my lord! **

**Sesshoumaru:(Embarrassed) It's all right...(Walks out)**

**Rin: Hehe!**

**Jaken: RIN!**

**Sango: Well that solves that question!**

**Sesshoumaru: Here we go! The last question!!!**

**Inuyasha: Finally!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: It's a long one to (sweatdrops) (Everyone sighs)**

Sesshomaru-sama, Do you see Rin as your puppy? I believe you must, I mean come on, you found her at seven, how can you raise someone from seven and not see them as your puppy? What do you think of these sicko's who believe you will one day mate with your own daughter? (Admit it, that's what she is to you.) Also, would it matter to you if I said I was not truely human, only disguised as one to lure them into a false sense of security until my evil brother and I are ready to launch our nefarious plans?

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Eye twitches) Hey! I'm one of those sickos!!!! THEY WILL MATE!!!**

**Rin: I wanna mate!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Oh god...**

Kagome, why did you not tell Inubaka that Kikyo tried to kill you? You just allowed him to assume she was only after the jewel shards. Inu, Kikyo tried to 'off' Kagome.

**Inuyasha: W-what? She WHAT? Kagome is this true? Kikyo tried to kill you?**

**Kagome: Um..yeah...she did...**

**Inuyasha: Why didn't you tell me?**

**Kagome: Sorry..**

**Inuyasha: You baka!!!**

And one last question, (For now...) Kagome, Will you make Inuyasha allow me to touch his ears? They are so cute! Inu will never be as handsome as his elegant elder brother but just look at those ears!

**Kagome: Sure! (Throws Inuyasha to her) You can have him!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Praise Kami! I'm done! These-(Gets cut off when I see I have new mail) Oh no!!!! (tear) Here goes again!**

**OoOoOoOo**

Shippo since it doesn't seem you get many questions i wanted to ask you for some advice. also because you sound more sane than anyone here. Well i have this friend who in my mom's opinion gripes if she doesn't get her way and in a way reminds me a lot of InuYasha. With me in your position though she doesn't hit me cuz she'd be in trouble. Anyway, why do you put up with InuYasha, and what should i do?

Signed,

Confused and Abused (not really but it rhymes!)

**Shippo: Finally! Someone notices! Well, it's hard because if she gets her way you often don't like it. Tell her off. If she doesn't like it and gets mad, then she's not a very good friend!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: YAY! OKAY DONE! Jeez! You people sure can review (Sweatdrops) I only wish I got this many with my actual stories...So check them out...maybe you wanan read them? And maybe review?**


	8. I Think I'm Getting Carpel Tunnel

**SesshoumaruXRin: I've been getting so many reviews I'm afraid I can't do everyone's :'(**

**OoOoOoOo**

I know I've reviewed already, but I had to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. And also I wanted to point out that you never answered my first question. Kouga, I also had a question for you. Is the tail poking out the back of your kilt-thing yours or was it a part of the pelt?

RavenWolfe

**Sesshoumaru: Who said I had to answer your question?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Me (Glares)**

**Kouga: Anyways...It's my tail! Hello? Wolf demon? Tail!!!**

My two Sesshomaru (haha) obsessed friends are completly insane. They have everything Sesshomaru and I was wondering if somehow I can make them stop liking him so much (or at least get those fanarts off their binders, the disneyland one gave me nightmares!) Also why do all the guys look like girls? I thought Shippo was a girl.

Yukaru6

**Sesshoumaru: (Stares at u like ur a freak and so r ur friends)**

**Shippo: What???I don't look like a girl!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Umm...I'm sorry. When my friend introduced me to Inuyasha the first time (We watched the first movie) I thought you were a girl!!!**

**(Shippo's eyebrows twitch)**

Wassup. Okay, so, you're all probably incredibly annoyed by all the 'Marry/mate/get jiggy with- me!' comments and the ones threatening you with bodily harm should you not confess your love probably don't make you wanna jump for joy, either. (I'm going to assume this pertains typically to you, Lord Sesshomaru.)That being said pretty much destroyed most of my questions, though the whole virginity one isn't really classified... Well, it might, but I was assume...Oh... Getting off topic here. Well, my question, InuYasha, do you have, like, magic clothing or something that regenerates itself like a starfish or what because it keeps getting destroyed in one episode, and four episodes down the line it's practically new. How much sense does that make? Oh, and when I first found out about Sesshomaru being related to Inuyasha, I nearly fell off my chair. I was thinking 'YOU are HIS brother? No way! You're way hotter than InuYasha! I heard your dad was sexy, but he didn't give InuYasha any of it, now did he?'. But, I do not wish to start any sibling rivalry, here, so I'm going to stop talkign about that. Oh, and in closing, Kikyo, Kagome, you are both really great people, no matter what anyone says. Ciao.

-Oen PS. Shut up, Jaken.

**Sesshoumaru: Someone finally understands. I know. I am HIS brother. It's tragic really.**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU! I am wayy hotter than Sesshoumaru!**

**Kagome: Umm Inuyasha, your hot and all but I'd say Sesshoumaru's hotter**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I agree.**

**Sango: Yeah me three**

**Inuyasha: What!?!?!?!?!?!?**

does kagome know that some sickos pair her up with naraku. and can inu talk to dogs

inukagforev

**Kagome: WHAT!? EWWWW NARAKU!?!?!? Of all the...!!!!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!? NO WAY! NOBODY WOULD EVER FALL FOR THAT EVIL BASTARD!!!**

**Naraku: Oh? But why not? I'm just so sexxi (Struts like a model)**

**(The Inuyasha cast stares)**

sorry about all the questions, but this is just so cool! 1.Shesomoru, I wnated to know how you felt about this, I read a story were you fell in love with Kagome, and she beat you in a fight really easily, AND she made you turn good!

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome: WHAT!? NO WAY!**

**Sesshoumaru: I would never be beaten by a mortal girl!**

2. Inuyasha...can I PLEASE feel your ears? They just look so fuzzy!

**Inuyasha: Umm...Sure?**

3. Jaken, what exactly ARE you?!

**Jaken: Why you impudent human!!!!**

**Rin: Actually, I've always wondered that too..**

**Jaken: RIN!!!I'll have you know I'm a...umm..what am I?**

**(The Inuyasha cast falls down, anime-style)**

4. Shesomoru, I know someone already asked this, but what IS that fuzzy thing over your shoulder?

**Sesshoumaru: It's my tail. In the third movie Setsuna no Takemaru hits it and blood comes out.**

5. I wanted to know what Kagome, INuyasha, and Naraku felt about this, I read a story were Kikyo killed Kagome, but then Naraku sent Kagura to save her becuase he was in love with her!

**Kagome, Inuyasha and Naraku: WHAT!?!?! (Mouth wide open and eyes bulging out)**

**Naraku: I would never love such a baka**

**Inuyasha: WHAT ABOUT ME????**

**Kagome: Yuk!!!!!**

6. This is actually to Kagomes boyfriend, in this era (sorry, I can't remember your name), and Inuyasha, how do you feel about each other? Or do you even know about each other? (INuyasha-boy in feudal Japan(half demon actually) who loves Kagome, and she loves him back. Kagomes boyfriend, frequently asks Kagome out on dates, and really likes her)

**Inuyasha: WHAT!? WHO THE HELL IS HE KAGOME!?**

**Kagome: Umm..His name is Hojo...**

**Hojo: Who are you?**

**Inuyasha: I'm Kagome's...err...I'm Kagomes...!!!**

**Kagome: He's my friend!**

**Inuyasha: I'm her boyfriend!!!!!!!**

**Kagome and Hojo: WHAT!?**

7. Sango, please hit Miroku with your giant boomerang! PLEASE!

**Sango: Okay. (Hits Miroku hard)**

8. Rin and Shesomoru, how do you really feel about each other?

**Rin and Sesshoumaru: Huh?**

**(They look to eachother)**

**Sesshoumaru: Why..I...**

**Rin: I LOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE YOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!(Glomps on Sesshoumaru)**

9. Kaede, I was just wondering if you could tell me exactly what happened to your eye...

**Kaede: A demon hurt it.**

10. how old are you really Shippo?

**Shippo: I may look 6 but I'm actually 50.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yupp! I looked it up.**

11. Koga and Inuyasha, exactly how do you feel about each other?

**Koga and Inuyasha: WHAT!? WHY WE HATE EACHOTHER!!!**

12. for everyone, sorry about this, but my brother wanted me to ask you guys if you ever pick your nose...sorry...

addictedtoinuyasha

**(The Inuyasha crew stops picking there noses)**

**Inuyasha Crew: Umm...well umm...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well, I wasn't going to do this question err questions...But you said it was so cool! Couldn't let ya down!**

I was the one who asked 12 questions, the first one, to Naraku, Kagome and Shesomoru, well...I read a little more and...well...uh...Naraku...uh...NARAKU FRENCHED KAGOME!...

addictedtoinuyasha

**(The Inuyasha cast keels over)**

**Inuyasha: W-wh..a...t...???!?!?!?!?!??????????KAGOME YOU DIDN'T SERIOUSLY!?!?!?!?**

Kagome: NO YOU IDIOT! IT'S A STORY!!!

**(As they are saying this Naraku stands by and dreams about frenching Kagome)**

**Naraku: Doesn't sound like such a bad idea...**

**(Both Inuyasha and Kagome try and kill him)**

HAHAHAHA! I AM BACK TO TORMENT! oh, by the way, I changed my username, so you might not recognize me. ANYWAY...

**Inuyasha Cast: Oh, no! Not her again...**

-Grabs Inuyasha's ears, cut's of lots and lots of his hair, then kicks him in the back-

**Inuyasha: OWWWW!!!! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

oh, and rin, remember when you asked sesshoumaru if he was gay? well, no duh, of COURSE HE'S GAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Rin: W-what!? Lord Sesshoumaru..is this true???**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin! No it's not! **

oh, and Inuyasha, what do you do when you need to go to the bathroom?

**Inuyasha: Umm...I just go...**

oh, here shippou! -Tosses him some poisened cookies- I will be back!

-Hyper Crazy and Weird, originally The dark mistress

**Shippo: (Eats some and gets poisoned)**

Hey. It's me... again... you know. The one that said Sango likes it when Miroku grabs her butt. (which I still think is true) I accidentally left out one question. Here I go ok, this time, I want serious answers. Not goofy ones. Please? Inuyasha? How come your so sensitive? I mean, you try to act all big and tough, but some people can see through you.

**Inuyash: W-wha..t??I..i'm...tough...Ain't I?**

Like Kagome. Why do you try to be someone your not?

**Kagome: B-because...Inuyasha..likes Kikyo...I'm the reincarnation of her...So...if I be more like her..**

**Inuyasha: Kagome..I like you the way you are...**

**Kagome: Inuyasha...(They spend time gazing into eachother eyes)**

(okay, now goofy!) Kagome? If Inuyasha says he's not sensitive, (cuz you know he is) sit him, then kiss him. (sorry, you don't have to do that, I'm REALLY hyper!)

Kassi

**Kagome: (Smirks) Inuyasha...sit boy.**

**(Inuyasha falls to the ground, and Kagome goes over and kisses him. They both blush)**

1. Inuyasha why do you get so upset when Kouga comes for kagome and get made at Kagome when she tells him to leave politly and then turn around and go see/kiss Kikyo? In my opinon you really don't have any right to be jealous when your two-timming. And that doesn't mean that i think that Kagome should be with Kouga either. Kouga go and be Ayame, she actually likes you. Nobody kill me please. MidnightThoughts

**Kagome: Yes..I agree..Why do you do that, Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Kagome...Well..It doesn't matter...Kikyo's gone...Your the only one now. (He smiles)**

**Kikyo: (Came back from the dead) Inuyasha you baka**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo!? Your back!!!!**

**Kagome: (Goes over and stabs Kikyo) There, now she's gone!**

**Inuyasha: WAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

Hello first of all I must say you have a wonderful idea going! Extremely funny btw..omg I have homework to do!! crap..! But first for my question :) (smirks evilly) Ok this question/s is for demons..humans cover your ears. In many fanfics they describe 'mating' especially a mark. That the demon male apparrently gives by biting..(freaky) their said mate. Well I wanna know is this really true!?(shudders) I can't even image how bad the blood must taste... Also I quite pity you authoress, wow so many questions..So frequent updates..I envy you slightly too...(AHH gotta shut up now! homework..)

CoKoSo

**Sesshoumaru: That is true.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oooh! Thank you! Finally someone realizes! And admires! Yay! I rock! Go me! Go me!**

**Rin: So it's true they bite...How kinky...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I was thinking the samme thinggg...**

**Sesshoumaru: Kinky? Oooh!..Rin...what has the authoress done to you?**

**Rin: What do you mean Sesshy? Do you not like me? (Rin pouts while giving 'Sesshy' a good look at her chest. He stammers and looks away. Embarrassed and slightly happy that she didn't call him Lord)**

**Jaken: RIN! How dare you not address him as lord!**

**Sesshoumaru: It's fine Jaken. Although not fine for you.**

**Rin: Yay! Thank you, Sesshoumaru!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh, and I also feel your pain . I have/had homework to do too!! (While being on the computer Hehe)**

I yi yi! I'm sorry I keep asking questions, but this is so cool! Anyway, I just read a fanfic where Kagome was paired with sesshomaru. I also read one where Inuyasha is paired with Sango. Doesn't this bug you?

-Your favorite reveiwer who thinks Sango likes it when Miroku... (you know the rest) (spaghettibrain1237)

**Inuyasha cast: YES IT DOES!!!!YUK!!!**

TSUP! okey dokey. here's my questions 1.(Sessoumaru)what is that fluffy thing you have with you?

**Sesshoumaru: It's my tail.**

2.(Inuyasha) Why do you like Kikyou? she friggin DEAD!

**Inuyasha: I know that!**

3.(Kagome) ADMIT IT! YOU LIKE INUYASHA! HECK IN THE FIRST MOVIE, YOU EVEN KISS HIM!

**Kagome: (Changes subject) Umm..I think your referring to t he second movie...**

4.(Sango) If I were you, Miroku would have been dead a long time ago

**Sango: I know what you mean. (Glares at Miroku)**

5.(Rin)ah rin... here's a cookie!

**Rin: Yay!!!...What's a cookie? Oh well! (Eats it)**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin. I'd advise you not to eat things your not sure of what it is...**

6.(Shippou)please kill my Miroku-like brother.(He's 4 years old) -who knows?

idbvhuila

**Shippo: Oh jeez...**

One question for Fluffy (I want you get angry):could you kill me? Maybe I just must trying harm Rin (but I really don't want to)? It's the only acceptable way (for you of course)what I can think about in order to get your coughhandscough...hem claws on me. I'm feverish, I'm not like that normally...but I'm quite serious. Waiting for your ok,

I'm Nova

**Sesshoumaru: Yes, I could kill you. And you better not lay a finger on my Rin!!!**

a question for kirara!! what exactly do you get out of finally killing naraku off? the others have a reason to fight him but you don't. what has naraku done to you personally anyways for fighting him in the first place?

**Kirara: MEOW!!! (Translation: Nothing!!! I WANT SOME FOOD!!!)**

a question for sesshoumaru! if inuyasha didn't exist therefore having both of your parents alive and together, would you still hate humans? or does the hatred comes naturally?

**Sesshoumaru: I wouldn't hold as bad as a grudge towards them, but I'd still dislike them.**

last question for sango! which of the following do you think is both hot and a better candidate to be the love of your life rather than miroku: inuyasha, jaken, sesshoumaru, kouga, naraku, bankotsu, or shippou?

demon rulez

**Sango: Umm probably...(Thinks '_Kagome'd kill me if I chose Inuyasha..Jaken..EWWWW..Kouga..No...Naraku I WANNA KILL HIM...Bankotsu's kinda cute but he's dead...Shippo's too young...I guess that leaves Sesshoumaru..He is pretty hott...) _I'd say Sesshoumaru!**

**(Everyone goes wide eyed)**

wow...lots of questions you have O.o sorry to burden you guys, BUT I LOVED THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION!! XD alrite i have a question for EACH PERSON!

Inuyasha: How come you only allow Kagome to touch your ears? It's NO FAIR!! T-T

**Inuyasha: Hmph! Because!**

Kagome: Why do you always choose to ride Inuyasha's back when going somewhere? And plus what's the BEST, MOST UPMOST AWESOMEST THING, about riding his back?!?!?!? XD

**Kagome: Because I don't have to do any of the work :D Umm..best thing? Not having to pedal!!**

Miroku: Why are you so perverted...? If you just stopped, that would bring you and Sango closer TOGETHER! XD

**Miroku: But that's my whole role and personality!!!**

Sango: I saw an episode where you were drunk and was about to kiss Inuyasha...IS THAT HOW YOU REALLY FEEL?!?!??!!? O.O

**Sango: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

Shippo: How come you're so small? O.o NO OFFENSE!!

**Shippo: BECAUSE! I'm just a kid...a 50 year old kid...**

Sesshomaru: Who would you choose to mate...Rin or Kagura? PLUS!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT FURRY THING AROUND YOUR ARMOR? O.O everyone says its a tail...but im not sure...

**Sesshoumaru: I would chose Rin. And for the third time (Not including the ones in the other unanswered reviews) ITS MY TAIL! It's in the third movie!!!**

Rin: HOW CAN YOU ALWAYS BE SO POSITIVE IN MOST SITUATIONS?!

**Rin: Because! I know Sesshy will help me!**

Jaken: Why are you so: ugly, disgusting, annoying, weak, and mostly FREAKING WEIRD? puahahahahah HOPE YOU ANSWER THEM!! XD

animeCRAZY980

**Jaken: WHY YOU WENTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I AM NOT UGLY, DISGUSTING, ANNOYING, WEIRD AND DEFINATELY NOT WEAAKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!**

Um... this is my first question, and I was wondering. Inuyasha? This one is for you, but, I read s fic were you were paired with... giggle Kou giggle ga giggle Kouga. It wasn't a very good fic, though, but how doesn't it bug you?

Inuyashakagome222

**Inuyasha and Kouga: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

This one is for Kagome. Um, how do you handle a guy like Inuyasha. I mean, here. Leme put it this way. There's this guy at school. He's my best friend. I REALLY like him. I know he likes me back because, well, he told me. But he's just a jerk to everyone else, and he, well, acts like Inuyasha. How do you put up with liking him so much, when he hurts you so bad sometimes. I mean, It's not like he is IN LOVE WITH A DEAD GIRL, but he hurts me in other inuyasha-like ways. (not phisicly, but, well, I don't know.) Please!? I'm so confused! Like, one day he's telling me how prety and cute I am, and the next he's ignoring me. I got to go!

Inuyashakagome222

**Kagome: Well, ask him what his deal is. Tell him you like him and then tell him you won't go out with him or even speak to him again if he doesn't quit his emotional roller coaster. Have you told him u like him? He could be insecure...If all else fails, talk to Kaede and ask her for the necklace liek Inuyasha's!!!**

ahem. I have a couple of questions, then i will go back to my torturing. ahem

1.(Inuyasha and Kagome) Admit it. you both like each other, so shut up and kiss. If you won't then I will hypnotize songo and make her do so. (does so) Kagome. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... you even let your friends think that Inuyasha was your boyfriend .I mean really. Inuyasha, you saved her countless times, so that actually means you love her. Heck, you both even Kiss each other in the second episode.

**Kagome and Inuyasha: Mhhmm...**

2.(Inuyasha)I just thought you might wanna know... but do you emember when Kagome went throught the boneeater's well, and a tee grew over it so she couldn't come back? that was in the very first Inuyasha move. And guess what. your oh so beloved Kikyou did it. That's right, she said to Kagome 'Inuyasha is mine,' Then Kikyou pushed Kagome, forcing her to fall into the boneeater's well. after that, Kikyou made a tree over it.

**Inuyasha: What!? Why that stupid Kikyo!!! If she were alive I'd kill her!!!**

3.(Kagome) Do sit on Inuyasha, for being so dumb and mental

**Kagome: OKAY! SIT BOY (Inuyasha falls to the ground)**

4.(Rin) Do you love Sessoumaru?

**Rin: YESSSSS!!!!!!!!!**

5.(Sessoumaru)-Pushes him towords Rin so that their lips meet. A.K.A. Kisses her- HAHAHAHAHA!

**(They both blush and look away)**

6.(Shippou) KAWAI! -Squishes him-

**Shippo: Umm..well..thank you..(Blushes)**

7.(Sango)We all know you like it when Mioku ribs your but.

**Sango: Okay..next question!!!**

8.(Miroku) Hi. I wanna bare your children...JUST KIDDING!

**Miroku: Aww..you had me going there! ( Gets hit by Sango)**

10.(Jaken) How do you breathe?

**Jaken: WHY YOU! I BREATHE THROUGH MY NOSE OR MOUTH!!!**

**Rin: I feel bad for Jaken..Mostly everone has gotten an I-Love-You or some kind of admiration and Jaken gets nothing but insults...Oh well! (Hugs her Sesshy)**

ok Inuyasha- if you never met Kagome, or Kikyo, and you met a slut/whore who is in love with you and put you under a spell , and you got out of the spell, but she fucks you and comes to your every need ( pleasurable) , would you stay with her?

**Inuyasha: Umm...I don't know..Probably not...**

And sesshomaru i love you. Now mate with Rin before I let EVERYONE see pictures I took of you raping her. HAAHAHHAHAHAH --ps im a sicko

inucadillac15

**(Inuyasha cast's mouth drops)**

**Sesshoumaru: I did not!**

**Rin: He did not! That's not considered rape if I wanted it...**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin...not here...**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Could it be? Could I truely be finished??YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! Sorry I broke my promise and haven't updated daily. I didn't know when I said that, that'd I'd get soooo many reviews! Everytime I update, I get at least 20 reviews that day!!!! So, please. I limit you to 1-3 questions a chapter...For the sake of my wrists! lol...**


	9. My Question For Sesshoumaru

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! There aren't as many reviews this time :D**

**OoOoOoOo**

Rin: He did not! That's not considered rape if I wanted it...

Sesshoumaru: Rin...not here...

WOW RIN HAVE A NASTY SIDE UNDER THAT CLUELESS LOOK SHE HAVE

Chanel1220

**Sesshoumaru: How dare you call her nasty!**

**Rin: Well, come on. To be that oblivious isn't a blessing.**

**Sesshoumaru: What? Rin, what has happened to you?**

**Rin: (Pouts)You do not like me? (Gives puppy eyes-ironic :D)**

**Sesshoumaru:Err... no its not that...Of course I like you..**

Why did you turn Rin into shuch a slut? It really annoys me! Actual question: How do Bankotsu and Sango and Hiten and Kagome feel about those pairings? And Jaken, I nicknamed my little sister after you! Amayo!

ForgottenKaze

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ah! A complaint okay, I'll fix it. (Swings magic wand) Deperverizor! (Lmao, get it? De- perverise- her) (Rainbow swirly clouds cover Rin and they disappear)**

**Bankotsu, Sango, Hiten and Kagome: WE HATE IT!!!**

**Jaken: Your little sister? How dare you name a human after a demon that of me!**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin, how do you feel?**

**Rin: I'm fine My lord! Why do you ask?**

**Sesshoumaru: You needn't call me lord. It doesn't suit you.**

**Rin: But, my lord! You are my lord! How could I not call you that?**

**Sesshoumaru: (Sighs)**

Ok I've read fics about a character named Ayame (she's a wolf demon right?) and I was just wondering when she shows up in the Anime or Manga cause I've been watching the show every night since Adult swim on cartoon network like restarted the entire series and have not yet seen this Ayame, I'm on the third episode after he defeats the dragon guy to make tetsaiga(sp) lighter.

**Kagome: Sorry to break it to you but thats episodes 83 and 84-- You still have to got through season 3!**

An other thing Inuyasha why do you freak out when ever a girl starts to cry? If you don't answer I'll start to cry tears are apparent in eyes Kagome whimper If he doesn't answer truthfully sit him!

**Inuyasha: (Stutters at Kagome glaring at him) B-because I'm h-human. I have h..human e-emotions... I feel g-guilt**

**Sesshoumaru: Hmph. Guilt is for the weak. (Rin looks down sad)**

**Rin: I-i'm sorry...I felt guilty when I hurt Jaken...I'm..just..a weak human...**

**Sesshoumaru: (He instantly feels guilty) Well, Rin. That was for a good cause. It doesn't necessarily mean your weak...**

Ps I love this Idea! I wish I could pull this off for Naruto but I'm not sure if I could get them in character, Humph, Anyway don't get carple tunnel it's bad for you my moms having surgery on Wednesday becuase of hers and I have to watch the heathen demon children from hell...err...I mean my younger sister and brothers shifty eyes till she feels better then I'm stuck alone with them for, count them, THREE DAYS! I swear it's times like these I wish I had a katana, can I borrow yours Koga since you never use it? puppy dog eyes

the one and only kelseyrianne

**SesshoumaruXRin: You should try! I agree. It is hard and gets harder when you have 20 + L sometimes VERY LONG reviews to do...Sometimes there's 5+ paragraphs!!! But it's worth it!...wait is it? lmao lol Thanks for the concern! But I think I'd have a high risk bc both my dad and sister had it..lol but I'm gonna blame it on the school for making us write soo much...and I draw too...**

I know I already asked this but Kagome, Can I please pet Inu's ears again? So cute!

**Kagome: Haha, sure!**

**Inuyasha: HEY! Don't I get a say in this?**

**Kagome: No. (Glares)**

Also I saw some one say how unfair it is that Jaken doesn't have anyone showing him any admiration. He does have some good points, like who would babysit Rin with out 'nanny Jaken' around? And who would Sesshomaru-sama beat up with out Jaken around? So he's a little respect. Pulls a house elf out of a Harry Potter fan fic Winky, Hug Jaken! Winky: But Winky doesn't want to. I said do it! Winky hugs Jaken. There, Now every one has been shown some respect. :)

Miako-sama

**Jaken: Oh..welll...thanks..I guess...**

**Rin: See Jaken! People like you, too! Hi, Winky! Your soooo cute!!! (Hugs Winky)**

**Winky: Winky like Rin!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Sorry, Is it alright if I use Winky? (Reply in review)**

**Rin: Yes, is it? I love Winky!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: (To himself) Oh, no...**

Ok this tory makes me laugh so much. I know someone has said this but you are remarkable SesshumaruXRin. Also this is my quetion.

**SesshoumaruXRin:Yay!!! Why, thank you so much!**

1.(to everyone) If you had to choose, who would be the most unlikely person of the opposite gender that you'd have to be with?

**Inuyasha: Wha? Most unlikely? Umm idk Sango or Rin...**

**Sesshoumaru: What was that!? Well..mine..would be...(Smirks) _Kagome_**

**Inuyasha: Grr**

**Kagome: Umm. Yeah, I'd say Sesshoumaru...or Naraku**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!?**

**Sango: Probably Inuyasha..**

**Rin: Most unlikely person to be with? That would probably be Lord Sesshoumaru! Because, I couldn't ever be his mate.**

**Sesshoumaru: (Stops what he's doing and stares sadly, while Inuyasha snickers)**

**Rin: What?**

**Shippo: Hmm...Kirara? Or maybe even Ayame?**

**Miroku: Hmmm well, nothing would be unlikely for me...(Thinks hard) the authoress!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: What!?**

2. If you had to choose, who would be the most likely person in the series that is of the same gender to be with?

**Inuyasha: Ew...Umm...not answering**

**Kagome: His answer is Sesshoumaru or Naraku..Same for Sesshoumaru**

**Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: WHAT!?**

**Kagome: Mine would be Sango.**

**Sango: As would mine be Kagome.**

**Miroku and Inuyasha: WHAT!?**

**Miroku: Mine...would be...Inuyasha or...Koga! (Everyone stares)**

3. This is for all of you who are 13 years and up. And shippo you may be 50 but you look 6 so cover your ears. I mean 13 years and up in youth. how many of you are virgins and who are not virgins?

adri123101

**Shippo: Awww (Covers ears)**

**Inuyasha: Not answering.**

**Kagome: He's a virgin. So am I.**

**Sango: I'm not. (Everyone stares, wide eyed) Why are you all so suprised? I'm with Miroku, remmeber?**

**Everyone: Oh, yeah.**

**Miroku: I'm not. What about you Sesshoumaru?**

**Sesshoumaru: I would not give that information to such underpriviledged humans. Nor, would I anyone**

**Inuyasha: He's bummed out because he hasn't slept with anyone (Snickers, as Sesshoumaru Goes red eyed, and red faced)**

**Sesshoumaru: YOU FOOL!**

**Miroku: So what about you Rin?**

**Rin: (Just got back in the room from the bathroom) What about me, Miroku?**

**Miroku: Are you a-(Hit on the head with a rock by Sesshoumaru)**

**Sesshoumaru: Don't be a fool. Of course she is. May I remind you she just recently turned into a teen because of the authoress? (Glares at Authoress)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: If you don't like it, I'll change her back (Gets out wand)**

**Sesshoumaru: Wait, no! That's not what I meant.**

I'M BAK! OH, AND I CHANGED MY USERNAME ONCE AGAIN. so...who to torment...-evil grin- -Snatches one of Kagome's bow, and stabs Kikyou with it- who knew i was so good with a bow and arrow? ah... your turn Sesshy!-grab's his tail and cuts it off, then puts my fake cat ears on him and takes a picture of him in a dress- ah, how I love blackmail...-pats kirara- Sango, please kill Miroku with your big bomerang thingy...-hits jaken- oi jaken, in the second movie, I just noticed this right now, but there is a black and white stone that stick to your forehead...what is it? -stick a riceball in his mouth so he can't answer- man you guys are so vunerable...BWAHAHAHAHA! teehe! CATCH INUYASHA! -Throws an explosive TNT towords him- hehehehehehe... -Steals Kagome's bike and throws it into a random fire that happened to be there- bi bi!

Walkin' in circles, originaly happy crazy and weird

P.S. Jaken...-steals his staff and lets the fire from the staff devour him- THATS FOR YELLING AT ME! ARGH! HAHA!

**(Jaken is burnt alive, Kikyo's officially dead, Sesshy's tail is cut off, and is being blackmailed with a picture of him in a dress with cat ears, Miroku is dead, Inuyasha was blown up by a TNT and Kagome's bike is on fire.)**

**Kagome: (To Kirara and Sango and Rin) Apparently were the only one's surviving. All the men are dead or wounded.**

**Rin: My lord! Your tail is gone!**

**Sango: It's alright, Rin. He's fine.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: And once again, she destroys everything and everyone in her path. The true Ultimate Destruction. You should change your name to that! Ultimate Destruction!!!**

Kikyou, why don't you just forget about Inuyasha? Can't believe a highly intelligent person like you could fall for such a simple-minded two-timing guy...

**Kikyo: Sometimes, I wonder that myself. But in him, are some truely great qualities.**

Inuyasha, who would you rather choose the one to use the beads against you Kikyou or Kagome?

**Inuyasha: Kinky Kikyo.**

**Kagome: WHAT!?**

Jaken, how come you haven't got yourself a female yet?

**(Everyone stares at Jaken)**

**Kagome: That is a good question. Me and Kikyo have Inuyasha, Sango has Miroku, Koga has Ayame, Naraku has/had Kagura and even Sesshoumaru has Rin. What about Jaken? Even Kirara found someone..And Shippo!**

**Inuyasha: Wow, what an outcast.**

**Jaken: Why you...!!!!!**

**Rin: Don't worry, Jaken. You'll find someone who's perfect for you. (Just then, a demon that looks like Jaken, but with makeup and eyelashes and blonde hair appears.)**

**Jaken: The beauty...**

**Girl Jaken: Oh, my...Why thank you (Giggles while blinking rapidly)**

**Inuyasha: (So the two ugly lovers don't hear him) She's hideous...**

**Kagome: Shh...so? So is Kikyo**

**Kikyo: What!?**

Great story btw, SesshoumaruXRin. It's rather amusing as to how the characters react to the questions...

Inukikbaby

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! More compliments!!**

**Miroku: Hmm, I wonder. Does the authoress have a boy? If not, I could be your-(Gets hit on the head with Sango's weapon)**

**Inuyasha: Hey wait a second. Didn't he die in the last question? Didn't we all die?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I have powers and I'm not afraid to use them!**

:( Fumes red at SesshoumaruxRin I'M GONNA... wait your the author/ess here. Oops. But now I need to take my anger on someone. (thinking: shippou's really young, can't hit girl, sesshoumaru, not sure, bamboon... monkey... thing? Definatly on my list. Inuyasha, no cause he's boring to torment. On the other hand though...) So out of everyone, I going to pick either Naraku, Sesshoumaru, or Inuyasha. drumroll as I pick name out of hat Inuyasha, grins evily come here please. If not than... oh yeah authoress... Must supress anger... Whatever, smashes Inuyasha through Sesshoumaru's castle.

anonymous1

**SesshoumaruXRin: Eeh!? What did I do???But, yes. I'll help you take it out on Inuyasha (We beat him tremendously)**

**Sesshoumaru: That's my castle.**

**Rin: Lord Sesshoumaru, please share. The world is a brighter place when you do.**

**(Everyone stares)**

**Inuyasha: I kinda liked the perv Rin better..**

**Rin: Huh?**

**Sesshoumaru: Nothing!**

I have like 5 questions, but I'll send them in on different days. My first one is about school. I'm sorta the violent type, and there is this girl who I totally hate. She keeps dissing me right behind my back and I feel like turning around and punching her in the face. But if I did that, I'd get suspended and my mom would be really mad just when she's mad about my room. (I havent cleaned it like I promised. It's not too dirty though.) So, what should I do to tell her to stop without exactly saying "Please stop Nicole" or without actually forming a fight? Everyone can answer this.

-SesshomaruLover23

**SesshoumaruXRin: If you want my advice-**

**Inuyasha: Which she doesn't! Punch her in the face, real hard! (Falls to the ground at Kagome's sit)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: As I was saying...She won't stop if you ask her to, or at least from my experience it doesn't work. She only laughs it in your face. But violence isn't the answer either. As bad as it sounds, the only way is to bear with it. I definately know what it's like, so your not alone. Lemme tell you about my story. There's this girl I hate, because 1. She took the guy I liked (_a lot_) 2. She was horrible to me 3. She turned my bestest friend against me and she also turned my best friend to be ashamed of me. I wish I could punch her in the face. But she always said she'd be the crap outta me, never did tho...But anyways, that was last year and she got suspended from the school. I still hate her and she still shouts insults at me whenever she can. And I do what my mom tells me. Ignore it. It probably doesn't sound like much fun, but trust me, you don't want to humiliate yourself or get suspended. Oh, and another thing. Did I mention where she lives? ACROSS THE STREET FROM ME. lol but anyways...Oops! I'm sorry, you said for everyone to answer that. It's just a little easier to answer it in my personality, not Inuyasha's stubborness, Rin's naiveness, Sesshoumaru's coldness, or Miroku's pervertedness**

**Inuyasha: WHAT'S THAT SPOSE TO MEAN!?**

**Rin: Naiveness? Am I naive? Is that a bad thing?**

**Sesshoumaru: It's alright, Rin. It's mostly a good thing.**

**Inuyasha: Wha do you mean, mostly? (Whispers to Sesshoumaru) I spose her naiveness wouldnt be to well when your trying to seduce her huh? (Snickers, then gets punched in the face.)**

I have a question for Sesshoumaru. Is the nickname Sesshou better than Sesshy and Fluffy? Cause I call you Sesshou instead of one of those ridiculous names.

-SesshomaruLover23

**Jaken: None of those! You will address him by Lord Sesshoumaru**

**Rin: Sesshy? Fluffy? Kawaii! A-ano...Sesshoumaru? AHH!! I UMM I MEAN Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm so sorry (Bows repeatedly)**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin. Stop that. It's alright. You don't have to call me Lord Sesshoumaru.**

**Jaken: Wha-aa??? Lord Sesshoumaru what are you sa-(Gets knocked in the head by Kagome)**

**Kagome: Shh!**

**Rin: (Blushes) A-ano...Are you sure?**

**Sesshoumaru: If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have said it.**

**Rin: A-ano...okay...Sesshoumaru (Blushes...while Sesshy smiles, Small of course. This got a big smile from Rin)**

hello dearest Sango. I love you. Marry me and leave that pervert to grope and hurt someone else. PS I am a guy. A demon slayer. Inuyasha, your so KAWAII! I LOVE YOUR Ears. AW Lord Sesshomaru is so hott, i love your just-shut-the-fuck-up- attitude, and your meanness.

sango's mine

**Sango:...Umm...why thank you..I'm flattered..but...**

**Miroku: (Eye twitches) Yes, Sango. But what?**

**Sango: I love Miroku too much...**

**Inuyasha: WTF???Kawaii? I thought you said your a guy???**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru's not mean!**

SesshoumaruXRin: I have a question too!!! Okay...Ahh crap!...What was my questions again? Something to do with Fluffy-sama...Ah! After scrolling up to read the other questions I remmeber! Okay for Sesshoumaru. Actually for anyone who wants to answer. Sesshoumaru, he's a big cold hearted demon, (Or at least he was) and he's had years and years of experience and training. He says he has no heart and love is for the weak.

It appears there has been no women in his life...So...Does that mean he's a virgin? But then again, could you picture him one? But, could you picture him with a girl? Since I am asking the question, readers can answer the question. Please answer in your reveiws!!!

SesshoumaruXRin

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: There you go! Please answer my question in your reviews!!! I'll try and update sooner, I get a lot of reviews so it discourages me. So, please offer some support! lol anyways, I also try and get some of my stories typed, plus IMing on MSN and AIM so...I type a lot...Please review!**


	10. BAD NEWS TERRIBLE NEWS!

**BAD NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Some reported me!!! This will all be deleted. . I should've thought so. I had another story like this a long time ago and it got reported then deleted. But do not fear! I will make a website so I can put this on there. I'll update later when I finished the site . Goodbye for now!!!**


	11. Website Address

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hello! I got some of the website done. I apologize for it taking so long, but it's that stupid piczo! It wouldn't work and I could only work on the site for a short period of time everyday but I finally got on a different computer and worked on the site.**

**Sad thing is, it's barely done. I am also making it a Furuba/Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club website, because that's the types of fanfictions I have. I only got the Inuyasha Advice Column part done so it's useless to look at the rest of the site.**

**I will have Inuyasha, Furuba, and OHSHC pictures on there. The website is w w w. p i c z o . c o m / A n i m e 0 D r e a m z Without the spaces of course. Fan fiction . net wont let you put website urls on here . lol so I'll try and update the Column soon!**

**...:SesshoumaruXRin:...**


	12. Another Chapter, Another Goodbye

**SesshoumaruXRin: I apologize for not updating sooner! (Sweatdrops) Here's a thanks to all the people that answered my question!:**

**Midnight Thoughts**

**OoOoOoOo**

Hi the name's Hatori and I have a question for Sango. Have your ever been atracted to Seshomaru, Inuyasha or Kouga when Mirouku is doing his perverted thing. If so Why?

Hatori Arabian

**Sango: Umm..Well...Sesshoumaru is beautiful and elegant...but he's also deadly...as for Inuyasha or Kouga...Kouga smells and Inuyasha is a jerk. So, I prefer Miroku!**

**Miroku: But...I'm prettier than Sesshoumaru ain't I?**

**Kouga: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SMELL BAD!?**

**Inuyasha: Haha, at least being a jerk is better than smelling bad.**

**Sesshoumaru: Hmph. I knew I was beautiful than all of you without having the demon killer admit it.**

**Inuyasha and Kouga: WHY YOU...!!!!**

**Miroku: You do have to admit...He is pretty handsome...(Everyone stares) What???**

My "BF" Inuyaba is always running of to meet his Ex Kiyoki and most of the time it leaves me Heartbroken. Youga is this really cute boy who is always asking me out. Problem is I can't choose Inuyaba is Protective, Handsome, and a Bad boy, Youga is Handsome, Protective, A gentalmen and Surley loves me. So should I go with Inuyaba because he promises to stop seeing Kiyoki or should I go with Youge. PLEASE HELP SOON!

-Sakura Blossoms

**Kagome: Well! It's obvious you should chose Youga because it's not like InuYABA is going to stop seeing Kiyoki! You said it yourself, he's protective and a bad boy! He's probably a jerk, too!**

**Inuyasha: W-well wait a minute here! I think you should give InuYABA a chance! He can't help it if he still has feelings for his ex!!! (Kagome Glares)**

Dear Inuyasha Cast: My name is beloved and I need you to awnser my question.

O.K I have heard rumors from my friends that Kagome should leave Inuyasha, So Inuyasha if you ever had to choose Kagome or Kikyou who would you choose? Oh and the one you didn't choose has to leave.

P.S KOGA YOU ARE SO HOT, YOU AND KAGOME DECERVE EACH OTHER!

Beloved Warrior

**Inuyasha: U-uumm...(Kagome gives a deathly glare that could kill someone, just by looking at her) K-kik-I MEAN KAGOME (Kagome pulls on his ears hard)**

**Koga: Why thank you! I know (Pulls Kagome in a hug) We really do deserve eachother. That mutt doesn't deserve even a bone. In fact, Kikyo's made of bones and dirt. He can have her.**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU!!!!!**

Inuyasha, do you love Kagome or Kikyo better?

Kagome

**Kagome: Hey, I sure didn't write that!**

**Inuyasha: Suuureee...**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! (He falls to the ground.)**

**Inuyasha: U-uggh-hh...I b-believe I a-already answered that in the p-previous q-question!**

Kikyo why are you a slutty bitch? Shitt i thought out loud again!Seriously tho.And by the way Fluffy my bf has a huge crush on you...

Kagome

**Sesshoumaru: Hmph. Humans are pathetic! (Gets greeted by Rin's sleepy, sad eyes)**

**Rin: I'm p-pathetic? (Sniffs)**

**Sesshoumaru: Err. No. Rin. Stop crying.**

**Rin: Okay!(Sesshoumaru sighs)**

**Kikyo: How dare you insult me!**

**Kagome: But you have to admit its true!**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha: WHAT!?**

**Kagome: Oh come on! She pins you to a tree, and when you wake up, you tell her it was Naraku's doing so she tries taking you down to the netherworld by seducing you! And then, in the 1st movie (Or 2nd) she pushes me down the well and tells me I don't belong there! She's the one that REALLY doesn't belong there! SHE'S DEAD!**

**Miroku: You have a point there.**

**Sango: Yes, indeed.**

**Kikyo: Why you...!!! (Inuyasha snickers) Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha you are the hottest.WHY?

ab

**Inuyasha: Oh, you know. It just comes along in the package! (Flips his hair)**

**Kagome: Oh jeez!**

**Sesshoumaru: I do it better, brother. (Flips his hair)**

**Inuyasha: Oh really! (Flips his hair)**

**(Somehow, they have a hair flipping contest.)**

**Inuyasha: (Panting) I...soo...won...**

**Sesshoumaru: (Panting) No...I...did...**

**Kagome: You do realize that when a guy flips his hair it's totally gay. (They both stop panting and stare. Then they both blush)**

Question for Koga. Why are you so freakin hot? Also I love you; will you be my mate?

Alisha

**Koga: Uuummm...Well...You can be third on my list! Number 1's Kagome...2's Ayame...Wait no..you can be 2nd!**

**Ayame: KO-GA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Koga: Eeeeh!!!!**

Inuyasha one of my friends said that in the newer episode that you spied on Kagome while she took a bath OMG And Kagome what do you think of that.

**Kagome: WWWWHHHAAAATTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!**

**Inuyasha: I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT! OW!**

Plus Kouga I also heard that Inuyasha hurt Kagome in one of the episodes how does this make you feel?

**Kouga: GRRR!! INUYASHA YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! But first. (Grabs Kagome's hands) Are you alright, love?**

**Kagome: Errr..umm..I'm fine...**

Oh and Seshomaru if Rin and Kagome combined what would you do.

Mistress or Demoin

**Sesshoumaru: I wish nothing of the sort. Rin is Rin. Kagome is for Inuyasha. And if they really did, this Sesshoumaru would not be pleased.**

**Rin: Aww! Sesshoumaru! Ooops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M SORRY MILORD! I forgot to call you lord!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin. It is alright. I told you before not to call me it.**

**Rin: Mmhhmm...(Nods)**

Ok! i was liking this story soo far but you are deleting it! oh well!

queenlizrule101

**SesshoumaruXRin: No. I am not deleting it. Someone reported me :'( So this will get deleted soon. (Cries) But not to fear! I made a website for it! It's posted on my profile! So go check it out!**

so... so sad!

adri123101

**SesshoumaruXRin: Waaahhh! I Know!!!!!!!**

HI FLUFFY! ZOMG, i luv u. NO offense, but i think the best pairing for you is Kagome. Ya kno, opposites attracct wink wink, nudge nudge Rin, you kno u like shippo. And authoress, can u change shippo into a hunky teenager? PLz and ty! And to any of the cast guys. I'm single. wink That means you too Miroku. 3 ;)

Hellen

**Miroku: Uh-oh...Not again. I may warn you, the authoress doesn't like the SesshoumaruXKagome pairing...So...yeah...**

**Sesshoumaru: Kagome is nothing to me. Even if she is my soon-to-be sister-in-law.**

**Rin: Yeep! No, thanks. I will stay by my lord forever! (Sesshoumaru gives a relieved sigh)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Lol, I will change him into one. I think I've gotten a few replies asking for that...Anyways. Bibity Bobity Boo! (Flashes magic wand and Shippo grows as tall as Inuyasha and is the hunkiest teen alive. He no longer has that bow in his hair and his long, silky reddish hair flows freely, just like Sesshys and his muscles show.)**

**Everyone: Wooooaaaahhh!**

Dear Characters,

I have this huge crush on a guy at my school, for about three years now. It's not the actual talking to him that is hard. It's the starting to talk to him, and the seeing him in the halls that's bad. When I see him, I feel like I have been drenched with water. He also has a girlfriend, whenever I see them together I get realy jealous. I keep on telling myself, get over him. but it doesn't work. And i would feel bad if I tried to actually take other, way smaller crushes, further because they would be hurt because I like him a lot. Uugh.

from, cupid's killer

'loha

**Kagome and Sango: Awww! (Glossy eyes) Young romance!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever.**

**Kagome: Well! The authoress knows exactly what your going through!!! You say he has a girlfriend, well it sort of depends on how long they've been going out. But either way, wait until they break up, and when they do, take a crack at it! Start talking to him more, or else he'll go back out with the girl or another girl. Get him to notice you!**

**Sango: Yes! And as for that jealousy, it can't be helped. Everyone gets jealous!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: And as for the smaller crushes, dont bother. There just...uhh whats the word? In-fat-uation? Something like that. Well, you've liked him for 3 years! You got to act on that! And yes, Kagome's right. Once they break up, get him to notice you more. But don't go out of your personality to do it! (Ex: Don't try and be like his ex girlfriend or something) We support you all the way!**

HI LITLE PEOPLE! since it's to boring torturing so little people, I'll bring them back to life! after I do this, of course. -pulls all the girl's hair- BWAHAHAHA-cough- O.o BWAHAHAHA! NOW TO BRING THE GUYS TO LIFE! -does so- Inubaka! -pulls on his ears really hard- Miroku! -chokes him till his face is blue- Jakie!(Jaken) -Hits him several times with his staff- what exactly ARE you? ah rin... stupid yet inocent rin... you can die for all I care -chokes her- Sesshy! -Cuts of his hair until he barely has any hair at all- I showed everyone in my school that pic of you, and they want some more! so here! -Puts him in a Kimono, puts dog food scented make up on him, and demons come running after him- oh yeah -Takes away all of Seshhy's swords- BWAHAHAHA! ah... sweet sweet pain!

Walkin' in Circles

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ahhh here we go again. A regular trouble maker (Winks)**

**(Kagome and Sango's heads hurt. Inuyasha goes unconcious because you pulled on his ears too hard. Miroku faints from lack of air. Jaken has the usual head-full-of-bumps-and-bruises, while being insulted as to what type of demon he is. Rin faints from lack of air. Sesshoumaru starts crying because Rin's unconcious and his hair got cut off, and is about to be chewed out by demons. SesshoumaruXRin starts everything on fire and puts screaming people around the scene to add-in effect.)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Since I almost the only one thats concious, I'll say you've accomplished your goal to create chaos once more, Walkin' in Circles. :D I hope you like the fire and screaming people effect!!!**

what? no! why? its not like you did anything wrong- its even rated t! i'll be waiting for that update so i can ask my questions (doing it now could be stupid, since this will be deleted) have some comforting tea...

Mad-Hatter-LCarol

**SesshoumaruXRin: Thanks for the support. I know! But is for stories and not advice columns. I put it in script format (What a stupid thing for guidelines, oh well) and It's not a story...I can't remember the other one...Oh well! Thanks for the tea!**

this question is for sesshomaru,ok! hey are you always a cold person?,or is rin the one that makes you smile? just asking with a smile

tanya

**Rin: Oooh! I'm not that special!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes, you are Rin. (Gives a teeny tiny smile, and then every glass breaks nearby) See what happens?**

Hey. So, another question. I have this problem you see. I love Sesshoumaru, as my penname states, but I think Inuyasha is awesome. The problem is that everytime Sesshoumaru hurts Inuyasha, I want to scream in happiness, but I want to scream in anger, and vice versa. What can I do about that? Oh and Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you my friend Sarah thinks you are H.O.T.

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: Eeeehhhh...**

**Sesshoumaru: See? You humans have many, many problems.**

**Inuyasha: The solution is obvious: Love me!**

**Sesshoumaru: Why would she love a hanyou like you???(They battle it out)**

Here is another question. My nephew and I get into arguments and I get blamed for everything he does. And just so you know, I CAN'T ignore him. So, what can I do to stop him. And I also refuse to ask him to stop or to ask my parents for help.

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Smirks evilly) Well! I am not sure of what you ages are but I have 5 year old TWIN brothers that are a pain in the BEEP!!!!! I don't always get yelled at but still! If he is at an age that can't really defend himself (5 years old) Then catch him doing something naughty and then make it even naughtier and blame it on him! lol, I did that once and it worked! But otherwise I'm not sure.**

Um I have a question for Sesshoumaru now. Why haven't you killed Jaken yet? I mean, he is SO annoying, so why haven't you yet?

**Sesshoumaru: Oh, don't worry. I haven't killed him, yet. (Jaken gulps) But you can be sure that hundreds of years have been taken off of his life.**

Next, for the authoress, have you read one of my stories? I have 2 of them. And I have a question for you again. When did everyone start thinking that Sesshoumaru and Rin belong together? I mean it's better than him and Kagura or him and Kagome, but still, when did everyone start thinking they would be together?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hmm. Interesting question. No I have not read your stories but I will look into them and read them. To tell you the truth I haven't always been a SesshyXRin fan! I recently was looking at something from way back when and apparently I was a SesshoumaruXSara fan!!! If you don't know who Lady Saraa is then its later on in the 100 some episodes...But probably when someone realized when she would grow up and she'd be pretty. She already has made an impact on him. Besides, he's supposed to fall in love with a human and Kagura's dead and Kagom is taken by Inuyasha. The only logical couple would be him and Rin. Unless he'd become gay with Jaken...**

**Sesshoumaru and Jaken: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

(Incase you are wondering why I spell Sesshoumaru differnet than my penname, It's because a friend created the account, and she spells his name differently. Also, can Kagome go take a hike, and someone stomp on Jaken's head?)

-SesshomaruLover23

**Kagome and Jaken: HEY!**

**Sesshoumaru: Gladly.(Stomps on Jaken's head.)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well this is it for now! I still have 21 reviews to reply to, but I'll update this on fanfiction . net and my website! (For those of you who don't know it, its on my profile!!!)**


	13. Gomen I Haven't Updated In Awhile!

**SesshoumaruXRin: I apologize for not updating sooner! (Sweatdrops) **

**Disclaimeter: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its titles...(Sniff Sniff)**

**OoOoOoOo**

Hi the name's Hatori and I have a question for Sango. Have your ever been atracted to Seshomaru, Inuyasha or Kouga when Mirouku is doing his perverted thing. If so Why?

Hatori Arabian

**Sango: Umm..Well...Sesshoumaru is beautiful and elegant...but he's also deadly...as for Inuyasha or Kouga...Kouga smells and Inuyasha is a jerk. So, I prefer Miroku!**

**Miroku: But...I'm prettier than Sesshoumaru ain't I?**

**Kouga: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I SMELL BAD!?**

**Inuyasha: Haha, at least being a jerk is better than smelling bad.**

**Sesshoumaru: Hmph. I knew I was beautiful than all of you without having the demon killer admit it.**

**Inuyasha and Kouga: WHY YOU...!!!!**

**Miroku: You do have to admit...He is pretty handsome...(Everyone stares) What???**

My "BF" Inuyaba is always running of to meet his Ex Kiyoki and most of the time it leaves me Heartbroken. Youga is this really cute boy who is always asking me out. Problem is I can't choose Inuyaba is Protective, Handsome, and a Bad boy, Youga is Handsome, Protective, A gentalmen and Surley loves me. So should I go with Inuyaba because he promises to stop seeing Kiyoki or should I go with Youge. PLEASE HELP SOON!

-Sakura Blossoms

**Kagome: Well! It's obvious you should chose Youga because it's not like InuYABA is going to stop seeing Kiyoki! You said it yourself, he's protective and a bad boy! He's probably a jerk, too!**

**Inuyasha: W-well wait a minute here! I think you should give InuYABA a chance! He can't help it if he still has feelings for his ex!!! (Kagome Glares)**

Dear Inuyasha Cast: My name is beloved and I need you to awnser my question.

O.K I have heard rumors from my friends that Kagome should leave Inuyasha, So Inuyasha if you ever had to choose Kagome or Kikyou who would you choose? Oh and the one you didn't choose has to leave.

P.S KOGA YOU ARE SO HOT, YOU AND KAGOME DECERVE EACH OTHER!

Beloved Warrior

**Inuyasha: U-uumm...(Kagome gives a deathly glare that could kill someone, just by looking at her) K-kik-I MEAN KAGOME (Kagome pulls on his ears hard)**

**Koga: Why thank you! I know (Pulls Kagome in a hug) We really do deserve eachother. That mutt doesn't deserve even a bone. In fact, Kikyo's made of bones and dirt. He can have her.**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU!!!!!**

Inuyasha, do you love Kagome or Kikyo better?

Kagome

**Kagome: Hey, I sure didn't write that!**

**Inuyasha: Suuureee...**

**Kagome: SIT BOY! (He falls to the ground.)**

**Inuyasha: U-uggh-hh...I b-believe I a-already answered that in the p-previous q-question!**

Kikyo why are you a slutty bitch? Shitt i thought out loud again!Seriously tho.And by the way Fluffy my bf has a huge crush on you...

Kagome

**Sesshoumaru: Hmph. Humans are pathetic! (Gets greeted by Rin's sleepy, sad eyes)**

**Rin: I'm p-pathetic? (Sniffs)**

**Sesshoumaru: Err. No. Rin. Stop crying.**

**Rin: Okay!(Sesshoumaru sighs)**

**Kikyo: How dare you insult me!**

**Kagome: But you have to admit its true!**

**Kikyo and Inuyasha: WHAT!?**

**Kagome: Oh come on! She pins you to a tree, and when you wake up, you tell her it was Naraku's doing so she tries taking you down to the netherworld by seducing you! And then, in the 1st movie (Or 2nd) she pushes me down the well and tells me I don't belong there! She's the one that REALLY doesn't belong there! SHE'S DEAD!**

**Miroku: You have a point there.**

**Sango: Yes, indeed.**

**Kikyo: Why you...!!! (Inuyasha snickers) Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha you are the hottest.WHY?

ab

**Inuyasha: Oh, you know. It just comes along in the package! (Flips his hair)**

**Kagome: Oh jeez!**

**Sesshoumaru: I do it better, brother. (Flips his hair)**

**Inuyasha: Oh really! (Flips his hair)**

**(Somehow, they have a hair flipping contest.)**

**Inuyasha: (Panting) I...soo...won...**

**Sesshoumaru: (Panting) No...I...did...**

**Kagome: You do realize that when a guy flips his hair it's totally gay. (They both stop panting and stare. Then they both blush)**

Question for Koga. Why are you so freakin hot? Also I love you; will you be my mate?

Alisha

**Koga: Uuummm...Well...You can be third on my list! Number 1's Kagome...2's Ayame...Wait no..you can be 2nd!**

**Ayame: KO-GA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Koga: Eeeeh!!!!**

Inuyasha one of my friends said that in the newer episode that you spied on Kagome while she took a bath OMG And Kagome what do you think of that.

**Kagome: WWWWHHHAAAATTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!**

**Inuyasha: I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT! OW!**

Plus Kouga I also heard that Inuyasha hurt Kagome in one of the episodes how does this make you feel?

**Kouga: GRRR!! INUYASHA YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! But first. (Grabs Kagome's hands) Are you alright, love?**

**Kagome: Errr..umm..I'm fine...**

Oh and Seshomaru if Rin and Kagome combined what would you do.

Mistress or Demoin

**Sesshoumaru: I wish nothing of the sort. Rin is Rin. Kagome is for Inuyasha. And if they really did, this Sesshoumaru would not be pleased.**

**Rin: Aww! Sesshoumaru! Ooops!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M SORRY MILORD! I forgot to call you lord!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin. It is alright. I told you before not to call me it.**

**Rin: Mmhhmm...(Nods)**

Ok! i was liking this story soo far but you are deleting it! oh well!

queenlizrule101

**SesshoumaruXRin: No. I am not deleting it. Someone reported me :'( So this will get deleted soon. (Cries) But not to fear! I made a website for it! It's posted on my profile! So go check it out!**

so... so sad!

adri123101

**SesshoumaruXRin: Waaahhh! I Know!!!!!!!**

HI FLUFFY! ZOMG, i luv u. NO offense, but i think the best pairing for you is Kagome. Ya kno, opposites attracct wink wink, nudge nudge Rin, you kno u like shippo. And authoress, can u change shippo into a hunky teenager? PLz and ty! And to any of the cast guys. I'm single. wink That means you too Miroku. 3 ;)

Hellen

**Miroku: Uh-oh...Not again. I may warn you, the authoress doesn't like the SesshoumaruXKagome pairing...So...yeah...**

**Sesshoumaru: Kagome is nothing to me. Even if she is my soon-to-be sister-in-law.**

**Rin: Yeep! No, thanks. I will stay by my lord forever! (Sesshoumaru gives a relieved sigh)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Lol, I will change him into one. I think I've gotten a few replies asking for that...Anyways. Bibity Bobity Boo! (Flashes magic wand and Shippo grows as tall as Inuyasha and is the hunkiest teen alive. He no longer has that bow in his hair and his long, silky reddish hair flows freely, just like Sesshys and his muscles show.)**

**Everyone: Wooooaaaahhh!**

Dear Characters,

I have this huge crush on a guy at my school, for about three years now. It's not the actual talking to him that is hard. It's the starting to talk to him, and the seeing him in the halls that's bad. When I see him, I feel like I have been drenched with water. He also has a girlfriend, whenever I see them together I get realy jealous. I keep on telling myself, get over him. but it doesn't work. And i would feel bad if I tried to actually take other, way smaller crushes, further because they would be hurt because I like him a lot. Uugh.

from, cupid's killer

'loha

**Kagome and Sango: Awww! (Glossy eyes) Young romance!**

**Inuyasha: Whatever.**

**Kagome: Well! The authoress knows exactly what your going through!!! You say he has a girlfriend, well it sort of depends on how long they've been going out. But either way, wait until they break up, and when they do, take a crack at it! Start talking to him more, or else he'll go back out with the girl or another girl. Get him to notice you!**

**Sango: Yes! And as for that jealousy, it can't be helped. Everyone gets jealous!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: And as for the smaller crushes, dont bother. There just...uhh whats the word? In-fat-uation? Something like that. Well, you've liked him for 3 years! You got to act on that! And yes, Kagome's right. Once they break up, get him to notice you more. But don't go out of your personality to do it! (Ex: Don't try and be like his ex girlfriend or something) We support you all the way!**

HI LITLE PEOPLE! since it's to boring torturing so little people, I'll bring them back to life! after I do this, of course. -pulls all the girl's hair- BWAHAHAHA-cough- O.o BWAHAHAHA! NOW TO BRING THE GUYS TO LIFE! -does so- Inubaka! -pulls on his ears really hard- Miroku! -chokes him till his face is blue- Jakie!(Jaken) -Hits him several times with his staff- what exactly ARE you? ah rin... stupid yet inocent rin... you can die for all I care -chokes her- Sesshy! -Cuts of his hair until he barely has any hair at all- I showed everyone in my school that pic of you, and they want some more! so here! -Puts him in a Kimono, puts dog food scented make up on him, and demons come running after him- oh yeah -Takes away all of Seshhy's swords- BWAHAHAHA! ah... sweet sweet pain!

Walkin' in Circles

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ahhh here we go again. A regular trouble maker (Winks)**

**(Kagome and Sango's heads hurt. Inuyasha goes unconcious because you pulled on his ears too hard. Miroku faints from lack of air. Jaken has the usual head-full-of-bumps-and-bruises, while being insulted as to what type of demon he is. Rin faints from lack of air. Sesshoumaru starts crying because Rin's unconcious and his hair got cut off, and is about to be chewed out by demons. SesshoumaruXRin starts everything on fire and puts screaming people around the scene to add-in effect.)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Since I almost the only one thats concious, I'll say you've accomplished your goal to create chaos once more, Walkin' in Circles. :D I hope you like the fire and screaming people effect!!!**

what? no! why? its not like you did anything wrong- its even rated t! i'll be waiting for that update so i can ask my questions (doing it now could be stupid, since this will be deleted) have some comforting tea...

Mad-Hatter-LCarol

**SesshoumaruXRin: Thanks for the support. I know! But is for stories and not advice columns. I put it in script format (What a stupid thing for guidelines, oh well) and It's not a story...I can't remember the other one...Oh well! Thanks for the tea!**

this question is for sesshomaru,ok! hey are you always a cold person?,or is rin the one that makes you smile? just asking with a smile

tanya

**Rin: Oooh! I'm not that special!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes, you are Rin. (Gives a teeny tiny smile, and then every glass breaks nearby) See what happens?**

Hey. So, another question. I have this problem you see. I love Sesshoumaru, as my penname states, but I think Inuyasha is awesome. The problem is that everytime Sesshoumaru hurts Inuyasha, I want to scream in happiness, but I want to scream in anger, and vice versa. What can I do about that? Oh and Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you my friend Sarah thinks you are H.O.T.

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: Eeeehhhh...**

**Sesshoumaru: See? You humans have many, many problems.**

**Inuyasha: The solution is obvious: Love me!**

**Sesshoumaru: Why would she love a hanyou like you???(They battle it out)**

Here is another question. My nephew and I get into arguments and I get blamed for everything he does. And just so you know, I CAN'T ignore him. So, what can I do to stop him. And I also refuse to ask him to stop or to ask my parents for help.

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Smirks evilly) Well! I am not sure of what you ages are but I have 5 year old TWIN brothers that are a pain in the BEEP!!!!! I don't always get yelled at but still! If he is at an age that can't really defend himself (5 years old) Then catch him doing something naughty and then make it even naughtier and blame it on him! lol, I did that once and it worked! But otherwise I'm not sure.**

Um I have a question for Sesshoumaru now. Why haven't you killed Jaken yet? I mean, he is SO annoying, so why haven't you yet?

**Sesshoumaru: Oh, don't worry. I haven't killed him, yet. (Jaken gulps) But you can be sure that hundreds of years have been taken off of his life.**

Next, for the authoress, have you read one of my stories? I have 2 of them. And I have a question for you again. When did everyone start thinking that Sesshoumaru and Rin belong together? I mean it's better than him and Kagura or him and Kagome, but still, when did everyone start thinking they would be together?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hmm. Interesting question. No I have not read your stories but I will look into them and read them. To tell you the truth I haven't always been a SesshyXRin fan! I recently was looking at something from way back when and apparently I was a SesshoumaruXSara fan!!! If you don't know who Lady Saraa is then its later on in the 100 some episodes...But probably when someone realized when she would grow up and she'd be pretty. She already has made an impact on him. Besides, he's supposed to fall in love with a human and Kagura's dead and Kagom is taken by Inuyasha. The only logical couple would be him and Rin. Unless he'd become gay with Jaken...**

**Sesshoumaru and Jaken: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

(Incase you are wondering why I spell Sesshoumaru differnet than my penname, It's because a friend created the account, and she spells his name differently. Also, can Kagome go take a hike, and someone stomp on Jaken's head?)

-SesshomaruLover23

**Kagome and Jaken: HEY!**

**Sesshoumaru: Gladly.(Stomps on Jaken's head.)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well this is it for now! I still have 21 reviews to reply to, but I'll update this on fanfiction . net and my website! (For those of you who don't know it, its on my profile!!!)**


	14. Not Sure What To Title This One

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hi everyone! I can't say I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I only have 10 reviews! So I spose I will update so you people know I'm still alive! lol**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its titles**

**OoOoOoOo**

i think inuyasha is sexy and nice (at times) y;all need to leave him alone (glares at everybody) even u Kagome

Kimiko-InuYasha-KimInu-1220

**Kagome: Ehh...hehe...She's even scarier than me!**

**Inuyasha: It's about dang time someone appreciates me!**

Okay. I'm going to camp with one of my friends, and she has another friend, but that other friend and I don't get along! She invited the other friend to come, and now I'm gonna be stuck with a girl I dislike for 2 weeks. I was gonna go with my other friend, but she can't go anymore because her mom said she couldn't. So, the question is, how do you live with someone you hate?

-Spaghettibrain1237 aka the person who STILL thinks Sango likes it when Miroku... (you know the rest!)

**Miroku: (Eyes Sango and Sango slaps him)**

**Sango: (Shakes her hand because she slapped him too hard) Well, I'm probably too late on this but try and get along with the person. The bad thing about it being three people is you can't pair up with someone. But theres bound to be another person at camp who'll wanna hand with you!**

Ok, I know I ask alot of things, and I may be annoying you, but ok.

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kya! Don't think that! I like your questions. not a whole lot of people ask personal questions so yeah...**

I have a terrible temper, kinda like Inuyasha. Whenever something makes me mad, I go away, because I don't want to get phisical and get in trouble. But then when I walk off, I get in trouble for always walking away from fights instaed of staying and solving. So, how do I control my temper? Hey guys, I REALLY appreciate your help an things, so yeah. EVERYBODY on Inuyahsa rax, includine the authoress! And Kagome? You know how you said no one says they love you on another chapter? Well, my best guyfriend thinks your hot. And Inuyasha? I'm probably annoying you, but I think your REALLY hot, I mean, look at my penname!

You guys rock,  
inu-is-hott2 aka the person who thinks Sango likes it when Miroku...

**SesshoumaruXRin: Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Kagome: Why thank you! Anyways, a lot of people have anger problems. Actually, the authoress has a friend who has a bad temper.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yeah, but she gets mad if you don't do what she wants or whatever. She said her mom put her in anger managment but you know, therapy's stupid. Even my mom agrees. Why would you go to someone you don't know, tell them all your secrets, and then they can judge you and tell you what to do? Well, even if its not like that, telling private stuff to a stranger is kinda...ehhh...**

**Inuyasha: Don't you kinda think your missing the point? Your not answering her damn question!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kya! Gomenesai!!! What I'm trying to say is, your doing good so far. I get angered kinda easy too, so thats how I always got in fights with my parents but, you know what? I've learned even if what you say is right, some people just don't listen (I'm not just talking about parents either) So I keep quiet and don't say anything. But that doesn't mean I always keep quiet. Just try not to explode at people, but if you feel like you are, just turn around (So your not facing everyone) and breathe. As dumb as it sounds, its quite effective.**

(Please post this Authoress cause I really need help!)

dear cast please help me with a dilemma.

you see I am in a predicament I have Four boys who love me. One's a Pevert but is Handosomse and sweet (Mirouk)another is Cold and Distant but can really be nice at times plus he is a God (Seshomaru) another is the second one's brother but he is Arrogant stupid and selfish but i still Love him (Inuyasha) and the last one is Handsome Sweet Caring Defensive but slightly a pest oh and by handsome I mean Devishly Handsome (Kouga).

So please Inu-Cast tell me.

Which Girl am I More like: Am I Kikyou (The Slut) Kagome (The Angel) or Sango (The Fighter) 

**Kikyou: How dare you!**

**Kagome and Sango: I agree...(Snickers)**

**Miroku: Just by looking at you, I can tell your Sango. Fiesty but beautiful!**

Which Boy should I take? 

**Kouga: My heart belongs to Kagome!**

**Sesshoumaru: My heart belongs to no one! Especially a human!**

**Rin: (Tears in her eyes) Your so mean Sesshoumaru-sama!**

**Miroku: Me! Me! pick ME!!!!**

oh and Kouga please kiss Kagome on the lips I have always wanted to see that happen.

**Kouga: (Blushes) I would love to! (Gets close to Kagome)**

**Inuyasha: OH NO YOU DON'T!!! (Tries to get in the way but Naraku grabs him)**

**Naraku: Onegai sweetie, come to me! (Naraku kisses Inuyasha at the same time Kouga kisses Kagome)**

**Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!**

**Kagome: That was so unexpected (Blushing furiously)**

Thanks for reading this and please Reply soon- BHG

P.S Gives cookie to Rin, Shippo and Kirara Be you thought I forgot you. 

**Rin and Shippo: YAY!!!!!!!!!**

**Kirara: Mew!**

hello, um, i have this REAL problem... see,  
at first i liked this guy when i first came into middle school. well, I was the first to meet him-lets call him Christain- out of my friends', i thought he liked me. we became something and he hanged around me flirted with me and stuff,but when i was about to ask him out for the ValitineDayDance that was a week later. One of my bestest friends (who i trust--ED really much and won't say who,in of fear 'it' might read this) suddenly tells me that she likes him when we were at the lunchline. I acted like that was no biggie, but inside i felt so hurt. they became boy/girlfriend. Afew weeks later this guy- lets call him Jorge-from PE class keeps hanging around me and tries to make convesation with me. I got a liking towards Jorge, i'm not sure he knows that,though. my other bestest friends' teases me for that and i doubt it, but i know that they know the truth. Afew weeks later, once again i find my trust worthy friend hanging ALL over Jorge... litterly, dispite her boyfriend.  
He stops hanging with me and starts with her. we don't talk that much anymore... AND its only been three days since he knew her. Today, he came into my last period class because he had detention. i looked at him with a friendly gleem as he passed me. I felt my face turning red. Problem rises again causes' he takes the seat right next to 'her' (i know its because it was the only spare seat, but...still)she waves at him idioticly, he was right next to her. the bell rang and i hopped out of my seat and was the first one out the door. i waited for her and putted on a fake smiled -i was practiccly into tears- because she walks home with meh. Christain walks out of the classroom and they start smooching. Ugh! i was soo pissed off. It was JUST too much!  
My question is, "what do i do?" deal? rip them apart? go for the boy that was rightfully mine? or my crush? MY HEAD IS SPINING! 

mintomintaizawa

**Inuyasha Girls:...OUCH!**

**Miroku: You should ditch them all and come to me- OUCH! (Sango hits him)**

**Sango: First off, this will probably not work but you have to start with talking to your friend about it**

**SesshoumaruXRin: But, if you really don't want to, then do it over email or IM...She will most likely get mad and call you a slut or something, (Speaking out of personal experience) but whatever you do, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT stoop down to her level. Do not snatch and/or rip them apart. Ask yourself which one do want the most or maybe neither! Keep in mind that both of these boys stopped talking to you after your friend started flirting with them. Or if your head is really spinning and you just want it all to stop, then just forget about them. Ignore both boys, ignore your friend. All of them will sense something is up, not to mention Christian will find out about her flirting with another boy.**

**Kagome: Just try and get your mind off of it. Try talking to different people or find something that you can get your head into...like a sport or something...The authoress has recently taken up tennis and plays a lot when shes bored and has no one to hang out with...Sometimes, you just got to keep quiet and have things play out for themselves. If one of the boys is meant for you, then you'll get 'em.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: So relax, rent a movie, and go buy some Pringles Pizza flavor! Mmm...(Eats some...Inuyasha cast drools)**

**Inuyasha Cast: Give...Us...Some!!!!! **

**SesshoumaruXRin: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

Just bored and decided to come here, but I am amazed that the fic still lasts!

annonymous

**SesshoumaruXRin: Actually the person who reported me wrote to me not too long ago and said he liked the story so he apologized for reporting it but apparently either there is nobody watching the Inuyasha fanfics, which I highly, HIGHLY doubt it seeings how Inuyasha is popular...Maybe it has something to do with people liking it? idk but im amazed too!**

Hi hi i have a question for kagome that i'm amazed no one has asked so far, which do you like better, inuyasha's human form, demon form, or half-demon form? oh and inuyasha, why don't you just go with kagome i mean she IS alive and kikyo is DEAD unless you'd rather be a necrophiliac and thats nasty. after all, kagome has turned down hojo a number of times so clearly you don't really have any competition.  
-SaiWarrior 

**Inuyasha: HEY!!!**

**Kagome: Eww...You have a point there...But...I'd have to say Inuyasha's half-demon form.**

**Inuyasha: (Shocked) Huh?**

**Kagome: Well, Inuyasha's human form is all cute and all but, Inuyasha's half-demon form makes him special, different, **_**unique.**_** And that's what I like about him! (Inuyasha blushes)**

Hi i have a few things to ask so here we go.sesshoumaro your a sick !#$& i know what you do with rin. now miroku dude can you give me some advice on geting girls.i'll be back (gives a rose to kagome and sango)

Devine Spark Alchemist

**Sesshoumaru: (Glares) What?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now that's hilarious!**

**Miroku: Why yes, now, get a pen and paper. Number 1. They love it when you touch them in places like-EHHH...(Sango and Kagome hit him on the head so hard he falls unconcious)**

**Sango: Girls like sensitive but tough boys. But what they hate the most is fake liars! If you change your personality for them then they'll slap you upside the head...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Unless they're sluts!**

**Kagome and Sango: AUTHORESS!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: What? Its the truth!**

To SesshoumaruXRin: Great idea you have here. I hope you will write more chapters in I do not want to torture you by cracking your brains for answers or by making you to type a long chapter.  
Since there are so many questions on the Inuyasha Cast, this question goes to Myoga: Why do you have to run away when a battle is going on? Are you really that timid?

LadyKagome436

**Myoga: As you know, I am a small flea and could be annhilated very easily. I am full of important information and must be kept alive- (Gets stepped on by Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha: Important information my ass! Your not worth a spec of dust!**

Great story so far. Here are a few questions that we hope can get answered.

To Sesshoumaru: Do you let Rin braid your hair? (From a Sesshoumaru fan: Can I braid your hair?)

**Sesshoumaru: No, I don't. And no you can't.**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama! Can I braid your hair? Onegai??? (Puppy eyes)**

**Sesshoumaru: (Sighs) How I hate my species for creating puppy eyes...(Rin braids his hair)**

To Izayoi: How did you meet Inu-papa?

**Izayoi: I was walking in the Garden when I got lost and went into the woods. There, I found him sleeping, with a big gash in his arm. I tended to him until he woke up and we instantly fell in love.**

To Kirara: Can I adopt you?

**Kirara: MEW!!!!!!!!! (Translation: NOO!!!!)**

To Kikyo: How far did you go with Inuyasha, relationship wise?

**Inuyasha: (Mouth open) HUH!?!?!?!?  
**

**Kikyou: How dare you ask such a question...We only kissed!**

To Sesshoumaru (again): Will you let Rin pierce her ears?

**Sesshoumaru: Absolutely NOT! She is way too young!**

**Rin: (Puppy eyes) But I would look so pretty my lord!!! (Cries)**

**Sesshoumaru: Uhh...Rin...Uhh..eerrrm...ehhh...**

To Inuyasha: You really like Rin secretly don't you? I mean, if she grew up a little and her hair out more, she'll be almost exactly like Kikiyo and Kagome. What's with your family liking girls who are almost identical to each other? (Izayoi, Kikyo, Kagome, and Rin)

**Sesshoumaru: What?! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH RIN!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!?!? I DO NOT!**

**Kagome: We all do have black hair... Sango has black hair too, she just keeps it in a pony tail...**

To Rin: Have you ever taken a bath with Sesshoumaru?

**Rin: (Blushes furiously and shakes head)**

**Sesshoumaru: (Trying to hide frustration and slight blush)**

Vamperic Rin

PS: Rin wear scarves. They are coming for you. 

**Rin: AHHHH!!!!!!! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaaa!!!(That's my new thing, Kyaa!!!) Gomenesai! I haven't updated in forever, but then again I only had 10 questions err... well 1 or 2 were just reviews but still... I know! No matter how many or how little questions I have, I'll update once a week! How's that? Oh and!!! I was thinking about changing my penname to RyomaXSakuno...What do you all think? **

**And also!!! I was thinking about having different animes coming in with the Inuyasha crew to help answer questions!!! My first one is already set, Its gonna be the crew from Prince of Tennis. So everybody ask questions involving them too okay? You can also throw in ideas for new anime for after Prince of Tennis, okay? Note: I don't really watch Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece so I can't do those...Gomen!!!**


	15. Guest Stars Prince Of Tennis

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kya!!! There was soooo many replies I just had to get started on this one!!! Remember, I said the Prince of Tennis cast will be starring? Well lets get reading! (Well for me its typing (Sweatdrop))**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own PoT...tehehe...pot...:D**

**OoOoOoOo**

**(PoT cast walks in.)**

**Kagome: Welcome to our fan fiction...err the authoress' fanfiction!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Please, take a seat and-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! (Everybody plugs their ears) IT'S RYOMA-SAMA!!! KYAAAAA!!! AND KIKUMARU-SENPAI!!!!! (I go up to Kikumaru-senpai and hug him and he hugs back)**

**Kikumaru: Nya! Hi there! I take it your the authoress?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kya! Hai, hai! I think you are sooo kawaii!!**

**Kikumaru: Aww your so kawaii!**

**Ryoma: Busaiku. (Ugly)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Knocks him over the head) What did you say? (Twitch twitch) Alright now! Everyone introduce themselves by saying your name and a little about yourself, including the Inuyasha cast! (Heart heart) Let's start with the **_**Inuyasha**_** cast. (Boring)**

**Inuyasha: Hey! Why are you making it seem like were boring?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Because I **_**always**_** do you guys...Plus Ryoma-sama and Kikumaru-senpai are sooo kawaii!!!**

**Ryoma: Che.**

**Kikumaru: Oh, please, call me Kikumaru-kun!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaa!!! Okay! Alright lets get started, my wrists already are getting sore! **

**Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha, I'm a dog half demon, I'm strong, smart, hott-**

**Shippo: Stubborn, foolish--OW! (Gets hit on the head by Inuyasha) VIOLENT!!!**

**Kikumaru: What's your last name? (Gets stared at) What??? Don't you have one?**

**Inuyasha: I'm a **_**demon**_** I don't need one!**

**Kikumaru: Ohhh...**

**Kagome: Hi, i'm Kagome Higurashi, the only one with a last name! I'm in junior high, like you guys! 2nd year...umm I like biking, going to the movies (Kikumaru and Momo start to get interested...)- I also like to fight off demons, and I'm a priestess! (Sweatdrops...Momo and Kikumaru lose their interest)**

**Sango: I'm Sango, a demon slayer.**

**Miroku: Hi, I'm Miroku, a monk. And if I do say, you little girl, are beautiful! (To Sakuno. She blushes and Ryoma gets out his tennis ball and racket and hits him in the head)**

**Sesshoumaru: I'm Sesshoumaru, the inu- tai-youkai of the West.**

**Rin: Hi! I'm Rin! I'm Sesshoumaru-sama's ward!**

**Jaken: I'm Jaken. The great powerful-(Gets cut off)**

**Kirara: Mew mew mew mew mew (Translation: I'm Kirara, Sango's pet demon.)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Who am I forgetting...???**

**Kikyou: Me. I'm Kikyou-**

**Kagome: I'm her reincarnation. She's dead and still tries to get with Inuyasha.**

**Naraku: Don't forget me! (In a gay tone) I'm Naraku, Inuyasha's boyfriend!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!?!?!?!?!? NO YOUR NOT**

**Kagome: You know, I think I'll let Naraku have you...(Smirks evily)**

**Kouga: Don't forget me! I'm Kouga the wolf demon and I'm in love with Kagome!**

**Rin: Don't forget Ah-Un!!!**

**Ah-Un: Raaaarrrr rraaaarrrr raaaaarrrr (Bolt of lightning hits Jaken and he gets fried)**

**Rin: He said he doesn't like Jaken. (Giggles)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: And the rest are unimportant so we'll introduce them if they come up. Alright PoT cast (Bursts out laughing)..hehehehe...bwahahahah!!! Inr-haha-duce your-haha-selves!!! HAHA!!!**

**Tezuka: I am Tezuka Kunimitsu. I am Seigaku's tennis club captain.**

**Kikumaru: And he's cold, strict, and stoic. And always has a black expression on his face!**

**Tezuka: 20 laps when we get back!**

**Kikumaru: Nya...(Pouts so I give him cookies)**

**Oishi: I'm Oishi Shuichiro and the authoress just had to look up my first name because she forgot it. (Me: Sweatdrops) I'm the vice captain of Seigaku tennis club. People often refer to me as "Mother hen"**

**Fuji: I am one of the Seigaku regulars, Fuji Shusuke. The one that the authoress is snickering at because she knows how much I love to blackmail people and even has a story in her head that she plans to put on FanFiction dot net but it'll be Mature. (Everyone sweatdrops as I have a mischievous face on.) Of course, I will be in it blackmailing Echizen. I am referred to as the sadist.**

**Ryoma: Nani!?**

**Taka-san: Kawamura Takashi here. My father owns a sushi resturaunt and I am working on becoming a chef there. I am one of the Seigaku regulars. I am normally quiet and shy but when a racket is in my hands my whole demeanor changes.**

**Momo: Momoshiro Takeshi. Call me Momo-chan! I am also one of the Seigaku regulars. I am optimistic! I love to tease Echizen!**

**Ryoma: Che. I'm Echizen Ryoma. I left at the end of the series to compete in the U.S. Open. My father is a perverted bastard but one of the best tennis players in the world. Before he retired that is. I'm one of the Seigaku regulars.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYAAAAAAA!!!! I LOVE YOU RYOMA-SAMA!!!**

**Tomoka: Hey! You can't say that unless your in the Ryoma-sama fan club! By the way everyone, i'm Osakada Tomoka! President of the Ryoma-sama fan club! Sakuno's best friend!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: LET ME JOIN!!!**

**Inui: Inui Sadaharu. I use data tennis. I plan the menus for Seigaku. I also make delicious Inui Juice. (Everyone barfs)**

**Kikumaru: Kikumaru Eiji here!!! Nya! I am one of the regulars and am partners with Oishi! My play is acrobatics!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: AND IT'S SOOO AMAZING!!!! I LOVE YOU KIKUMARU-KUN!!!**

**Kikumaru: Nyaa!!! Your so kawaii!!!**

**Viper: DON'T USE VIPER AS MY NAME!!! Fsssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...My name is Kaidoh Kaoru...I'm a Seigaku regular...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Isn't Kaoru a girls name? (Death glare from Kaidoh) Ehhh!!! Nevermind!**

**Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro: Were freshman tennis players. Were also known as the Freshman Trio.**

**Sumire: I am Ryuzaki Sumire and I am the Seigaku tennis coach. I'm-**

**Momo: A stubborn old hag-(Gets hit on the head by Sumire)**

**Sumire: And my daughter has yet to introduce herself!**

**Sakuno:A-ano...I-I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno...I-I'm a freshman...I'm on the girls tennis t-team...**

**Ryoma: She stutters a lot, is quiet, terrible at tennis, and her hairs too long. (Sakuno blushes and Momo and Kikumaru hit him on the head.)**

**Kikumaru: O-chibi! Your so mean!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Nah! He's not mean. He just means he likes her hair...(Smirks evilly as I plan out the PoT story.) Eheheheh...Ryoma-sama...You better be nice to me or else I'll make you have a bad day in my fan fic!!!**

**Ryoma: Che.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Alright! On with the first question!**

Greeting! I have a few questions...

1. Sesshomaru, do you see yourself and Rin sometime in the future happy and with a bunch of pups?

**Sesshoumaru: Uhhh...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yes, he does.**

**Rin: Pups? I LOVE PUPPIES!**

2. Kagome and Inuyasha, likewise...

**(They both blush)**

**Kagome and Inuyasha: Anoo...**

3. This is one to everyone... what are your opinions to the many fafic out there when your paired up with an OC, or some other Inuyasha character that's too damn clear that you're not suppose to be with (namely sesshy/kagome pairings...)

**Kagome: Paired with Sesshoumaru!? No way!**

**Sesshoumaru: How dare someone pair me up with that wench**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I hate that pairing!**

**Fuji: I heard there was even some pairings that involve Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Ryoga.**

**Ryoma: (Eyes wide open. Starts to gag) EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakuno: Ryoma-kun? You have a brother?**

**Ryoga: That'd be me, my pretty lady-(Ryoma hits him with an orange)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: The whole orange thing is from the movie so yeah...**

4. Shippo, how come you don't morph into Sesshomaru and pull a prank on Inuyasha? (though on the other hand... sesshy wouldn't look good with a bushy fox tail...)

**Shippo: Hey thats a good idea! But then again if he attacked me it'd be with full force and he'd kill me!**

That's all for now, please enjy my brownies

Yours truly,

Hikaru Rouge

p.s. Authoress, i absolutly love this story so far! keep it up!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaa!!! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

Greetings members of the Inuyasha Cast

Any advice for overcomeing my stuttering problam?

SupremeCommanderFan

**Ryoma: Haha. That's one thing you, Ryuzaki, and the authoress have in common.**

**Sakuno: R-Ryoma-kun!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Eheheh...I stutter only because I either can't remember what I was going to say or I forgot the correct words...It's not usually because I'm nervous...So sometimes my sentences come out all jumbled up...Like saying..."That's not so meant what!" Eheheh..to tell you the truth I can't answer that...Ask Sakuno!**

**Sakuno: W-what!?**

**Ryoma: Che. Your tough outta luck...**

ok, first off, since the inu episodes have ended, what happen next? is inu yasha gonna be continued through movies? it's cuz i really love inu yasha. it's one of my favorite animes. i shall cry if it ends.

ladyd.d.del

**Inuyasha: It continues in the manga.**

**Kagome: Yeah, all 160 some episodes only go up to volume 26? 27? 28? When there is at least 49 volumes...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yeah, did you know Rin dies again? Then Tenseiga can't revive the same person twice but she gets revived by a medallion that Sesshoumaru's mother has.**

why do some demons (like the crow demons) look like animals and some demons (like kouga and sesshoumaru) look like humans with animal parts? i mean shouldn't they be half demons then? sesshoumaru if u take offense to this DO NOT CALL ME AN IMPUDENT HUMAN. the only human that you don't consider to be impudent is rin cuz u want to do it with her. don't get me wrong, you are still totally cool and strong in my opinion (and better then inu yahsa and kouga), but we humans are just as great as you demons and half demons.

ladyd.d.del

**Sesshoumaru: (Eye twitches) What is it with humans and saying I...I...treat Rin like that!**

**Ryoma: You probably do...(They start to battle it off)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaa!!! My two favorite men are fighting!!! How cute!!! Hey-MATTE! DON'T KILL EACHOTHER!!!**

**Kagome: Yeah, I do wonder that...and you know that one Princess Abi? She was human-like despite the fact that her mother was all...bird like! And Jinenji looked like he does even though his father was human like too! So I don't have an answer to that...**

Dear Inu-gang and the rest of the motley crew,

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, what do you think of yaoi? In other words, horny 13 year old fangirls pair you up with Sesshoumaru and, unfortunately, you both always end loving each other and some sht like that. I personally think...

Yaoi and incest should DIE! X3

**Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha: WE AGREE!**

As for Kagome, why the hell do people hate you so much? It seems only people who like canon (and are sane in their right minds) actually respect you. I don't understand it...yaoi fangirls say you get in the way of a (Fcked-up, mind you) Inu/Sess incest pairing. I personally think incest and yaoi are on ten different levels of ucked up and anybody who thinks incest and yaoi are "hot and sexy" things should go all DIE!

**Kagome: Eheheh...I'm not sure...But I agree...**

And to ask my fellow friend, SessXRin. What's up:D I first read this fic a long time ago and just thought you were just another "horny 13 year fangirl". I was wrong. Anyway, to answer one question of yours, the reason why Inuyasha fics are in downfall (Der Untergang) is because...of the dreaded badfics. These heathens must die and be banished to the darkest, most fiery pit of hell.

**SesshoumaruXRin: I can't remember which question that was lol but thanks for not thinking I'm one of those "Horny 13 year old fangirls" lol actually now i'm 14...but yeah...lol **

Also, Sesshoumaru and Kagome? Could you stand beside each other? Yeah, like that. Inuyasha! Don't kill, this only a photoshoot. Okay, now you two get a little closer! Now just pretend you two are gonna kiss.

Both: WHAT?! What?

gets out MG42 Do it. "I do not fear guns." Well, this thing can spew out 20 rounds per second, and I doubt even a high class youkai like you can deflect THAT many bullets. reluctantly stares (glares) into Kagome's eyes, the schoolgirl does the same Now...er, this gonna sound bad, but...loosen each other's clothing.

Kagome faints, Sesshoumaru's eye twitches

Oops. Maybe I should have done the JSA method. ;; Oh well...

Runs away.

Yideungbyung Kim

PS: Yes, I hate incest, yaoi, yuri and Sess/Kag with a freaking passion. Cya soon! My comrade!

**SesshoumaruXRin: I have found a new best friend!!!! Kyaa!!! I hate the Sess/Kag pairing too!!! I mean, there is absolutely no relationship between them...But I don't think its as bad as pairing brother with brother...ewww...talking about...eww...Next time I see one, and they have a sibling, I'll tell them, "How bout I make a fic of you and your sibling!?" Lol!**

YAY! You has updated! Well I really enjoyed this chapter so keep up the good work. And sorry I can't involve Prince of Tennis since I no watch it. But could you do the characters from Death Note in case you watch it?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ah, Gomenesai!!! I haven't watched that either...Gomenesai!!!**

To Kagome: If you couldn't get Inuyasha to be your guy, what other guy would you want?

**Kagome: Probably Hojo!**

**Inuyasha: Who's Hojo!?**

**Hojo: Here I am!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Has he already appeared in here? I can't remember...**

**Hojo: I feel so unwanted...**

To Sango: Did you ever like any guys as in love before Miroku? If so, who?

**Sango: Yes, but it was when I was ten...He was in my village and I liked him but he didn't like me back so I hit him and cried (Sweatdrops)**

To Kikyo: Do you hate Kagome? I mean it suggests it in the anime and stuff but it's hard to tell if you truly do or not.

**Kikyou: Hate is a strong word. I dislike her, but I am here to help people, not hate them.**

To Sesshomaru: I'm pretty sure someone has asked this before but I forgot if they did or not but anyway, what's that fluffy thing on your shoulder?

**Rin: Mokomoko-sama!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Some articles say its a living being, because when it was pierced, it bled. I also used it for an attack in one episode...But it also is just a fluffy thing...**

To Shippo: Is it hard to sit down with that poofy tail of yours?

**Shippo: It's actually quite comfortable...**

To Kirara: Can you say anything except 'mew'?

Done!  
adri123101 

**Kirara: RRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! (Translation: I can roar!!!! FEAR ME!!!)**

To InuYasha: WILL YOU QUIT BEING AN ARROGANT JERK AND ADMIT YOU'VE FALLEN FOR KAGOME ALREAYD?!?!?!?!  
- WWMTgirl

PS. Kouga you suck.

PPS. DIANA GET OFF MY ACCOUNT! This letter was from Diana. -Julia

**(Everyone sweatdrops)**

**Kouga: HEY!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: Uhh...ehhh...(Looks at Kagome; Blushes)**

i shall now ask questions to just about everyone, but first to the authoress: u r the coolest for doing this type of fanfic for inu yasha. u can really write with all of the characters, well, in character.

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ehehehe Arigatou!!!! As soon as I saw how big it was I was like, NO WAY am I having the two casts reply to that! But then I read the part about me...(Blushes and glomps onto Ryoma)**

**Ryoma: Oi, what the heck!?**

inuyasha: u are a stubborn and dense idiotic fool. take kagome to be your gf cuz it's meant to be. DO NOT TAKE KIKYO (AND KIKYO I DON'T CARE WHAT U SAY IN RESPONSE TO THIS)CUZ SHE IS EVIL PURE EVIL! she is always hating on kagome. anyway, u r still cool and hecka strong but not hot. if u try to hit me in response, i shall use a silver lance from fire emblem to beat u cuz in the game lance beats sword (yes, i'm a big fire emblem fan).

**Inuyasha: ALRIGHT! FINE! I'M TIRED OF THESE REVIEWS! I CHOOSE KAGOME!!! (Blushes)**

**Kagome: (Blushes and goes in corner and whispers) YES!**

kagome: u r hecka cool with your arrows and have great aim. u and inu look so cute together. u r hecka nice too.

**Kagome: Arigatou!!!**  
sango: u r my favortie character! u r strong and caring towards everyone! u and miroku look so cute together. when he's being a perv around u, u have every right to hit him.

**Sango: Arigatou! I know! That's why I always hit him, but I love him!**  
kirara: cutest kitty that can kill!

**Kirara: Mew!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I know! Isn't she just the cutest kitty in the world? Not only that but if you have someone you don't like or a bully, you can say, "Sick em!" Speaking of which, next time Miroku hits on a girl, sick Kirara after him!**

**Sango: Good Idea!!!!! What do you say Kirara?**

**Kirara: Mew mew mew mew!!!! (Translation: I've always wanted to!!!!)**  
miroku: man, u need to stop flirting with other women (and don't even think about asking me that question). u have sango, and u two look great with each other. u guys r the cutest couple(sorry, everyone else).

**Miroku: Yes, yes. I know...**  
sesshoumaru: u and rin r cute together, despite the creepy age difference. it's also kinda creepy that u r infatuated with her but still cute.

**SesshoumaruXRin: BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! That's hilarious!!! "Despite the creepy age difference" Bwahahahahaa!!! Yeah Rin's like, 9 and he's around a thousand years old!**   
rin: u r cool too. i wish that u had a weapon so that u could defend yourself. if the authoress wishes, give rin a lance cuz that weapon isn't taken, and it can beat swords coughinu and sessoumarucough according to fire emblem.

**Rin: Thank you! Authoress, can I have a lance?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Sure! Here you go! (Gives her one)**

**Rin: Yay! (Stabs Inuyasha's stomach)**

**Sesshoumaru: Good girl, Rin. (Pats her head)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh no...lmao!**  
Kouga: go out with ayame. can't u see that kagome and inu yahsa r in true love! i know that u have feelings for ayame too.

**Kouga: She is pretty...**

**Ayame: YAY!!!!!**  
Kikyo: Die evil lady...wait u r dead...ha ha ha, and if u try to kill me, u know the lance will be in store for u.

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Bursts out laughing)**

**Kikyou: Why doesn't anyone love me!? I'M SO EMO!!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I apologize to any Kikyou lovers but one of my friends' friend said that and it was just dieing to be written...!!!**  
Naraku: u do know that many people hunt baboons for their fur. so, i wouldn't be surprised if a u hunter kills u cuz he/she mistakes u for a baboon. if that happens, HA..HA..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. yeah...or inu will kill u (sorry sesshoumaru, it's inu's destiny).

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Bursts out laughing again) I LIKE THIS GIRLS THINKING!!!**  
shippou (sorry if i didn't spell this correctly. i suck a spelling): i have seen a picture where kirara was a half demon and pretty too. u were also in the picture and had your arms around her. u looked 17, and she looked 16. if kirara was a pretty half demon, would u date her? 

ladyd.d.del

**Shippo: Yeah! Kirara's so cute!**

**Kirara: Mew! (Translation: (I'm not sure...) )**

very silly/odd question...can any of u sing? please don't break my ears though!

ladyd.d.del

**Kagome: Not really...**

**Sango: Nope...**

**Miroku: Yes! LA lala LALALlA la (Sango hits him in the head)**

**Sango: She said don't break her ears!!!**

**Ryoma: Ryuzaki can.**

**Kikumaru: Hai, hai! She can!!!**

**Sakuno: What!? No...I'm too embarassed!**

**Cast and Authoress: Go ahead, sing!**

**Sakuno: (Sings Ashlee Simpson's **_**I Am Me**_

**Cast and Authoress: Beautiful!!!**

**Sakuno: Why'd I sing that song?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Because I'm listening/singing it! **_**Does she lend you an eager hand...lalalalalalalaala!!!**_

**Cast: DON'T SING!!!!!**

I have two questions for Kouga! 1. Why don't you just tell Ayame to get lost or something? PERMANENTLY! I love you Kouga, by the way! Could I be your second choice after Kagome? -batts eyelashes- And you are ohsomuch better than Inuyasha and Sesshy!!

**Kouga: Why yes, you are quite beautiful...Ayame, get lost!**

**Ayame: (Tears in her eyes) But you just said I'm pretty!**

**Kouga: So what?**  
2. My friend makes fun of me because I'm in love with a guy who wears a skirt and ponytail. (She's in love with you, Inuyasha, so she shouldn't be talking... -cough cough-) Do you ever find your outfit annoying?  
Love you Kouga!  
Sienna-shirou

**Kouga: It doesn't get in the way, it's really comfortable!**

hey i luv ur story its very funny and very good. ok so heres my questions...

1.kikyo...stop being a and just go play in traffic or something...i mean ur beautiful and ur personality is cool sometime the way ur so calm and cool about things but ur a ...stop trying too get rid of kagome cause shes here too stay!

**Kikyou: Grrrr!!!!**

**Kagome: (Giggles and gets a death glare by Kikyou and everyone beats the crap out of Kikyou)**

2.iniuyasha...stop being a prick kikyos dead get over it...unless u want ttoo speend the rest oof ur lifeegeetting it on with a bag of bones and dirt...ew u sicko!

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Bursts out laughing even harder) BWAHAHAHAA!!! She's got a point there!**

**Inuyasha: (Looks at Kikyou) Eww...**

3.sango u r my personal rolmotal...you take from no one and i like ur violent temper...kudos too u keep being like u r cause if u dnt theen that makes u like these pot heads who r col and all but...well they need serious therepy

**Sango: Haha, arigatou! I agree!**

4.miroku get a life u you hav songo so stop beeing a perv and if u want a woman then ur first pickup line shouldnt be "will you bear my children?"...it inig creepy...but u r hot

**Miroku: Is it getting old? And yes, I am hot! (Authoress cracks up again)**

5.rin ur cute and sweet...i like u alot but it must b hard growing up withouot a mother and being surooundeed conostantly by men...dont u ever wish u had a mom?

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama promised he'd be a mother to me!**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin! I told you not to tell anyone!**

**Rin: Plus, I wouldn't call Jaken a guy...I'd call him an "It"**

**Jaken: WATCH YOUR MOUTH, FOOLISH GIRL!**

6.kagome...advice ur to perky and temperemental...and do u want to called a ? loose the mini skirt...and maybe add a little more dark colors in ur wordrobe they look good on you... i saw a pic of u as an emo u looked cool maybe you should take it into consideeration lol oor if not punk? anything ubt that preppy happy way u r know and get stronger cause the way u r now u hav no use but to firee a few arrows and b a shard detecter...and in some fics they put u in sex scenes with inuyasha, shsshoumaru,kouga ect how do u feel about this it has to be weird rite?

**Kagome: (Mouth wide open) Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

7. kagomes little brother...ur creepy go fall down a well

**Souta: Hey! (Authoress cracks up even harder)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: BWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! YOUR TOO MUCH BWAHAHAHAAH!!!!**

8. ok so im homskoold... but i like this guy and i try to make him notice me but he doesnt and know that he doeos he makee fun of me calling me a lesbian and saying i should go kill myself and it hurts cause i reaelly lik him and im not veery talkitive aroound him...but then a few days later my bff who h barly knows he ask out...theres more but i alraedy wrote eenough lol...so what do i do?

xXx13EMO13xXx

**SesshoumaruXRin: Girl, I know it may be hard, but drop that loser. If he would say something that horrible to you, he ain't worth it. And if it was meant to be, he'd be yours...But I know how you feel, personal expirence...**

i have WAY too many questions to answer but this is one I've been thinking about for a LONG time now. This is to Sesshoumaru. I know that many people see you as the fatherly type but, do you ever feel that you want to be more? Rin will most likely be VERY pretty when she is older. So please since sesshoumaruxrin has magically zapped her and made her like 18, KISS THE DAMN GIRL! (shoves rin into sesshy so they fall onto each other while kissing) o0o0o0o yeah I know this part may sound perverted but, mentioned in the previous answers... do you get you know "hard" when Rin has her boobs like practically popping out at you? LOL BYE SESSHOUMARU YOU R SO HOTT AND I WOULD NEVER WISH TO BE UR MATE CUZ ID BE TAKING U AWAY FROM RIN LOL BI

danii g/animefreek

**Sesshoumaru: (Jaw drops)**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama, what does "get hard" mean? (Cast busts out laughing)**

**Sesshoumaru: (Faints)**

arigato gozaimasu for answering my Q and giving an A. i have a question regarding the incident at the mist of sages. inuyasha: have you ever been drunk? if so what happened? sango: i think you are SO AWESOME when your drunk! you tried to kiss inuyasha and get him to run away with you. and kagome you sang and danced while you hurt inuyasha even though it wasn't his fault. frankly i think you should get drunk more often. i think miroku would be a funny one XD. oh and sango you should lower down on hurting miroku because him groping you is his way of telling you he loves you and i agree with kagome on my last question. inuyasha you do look better as a half-demon. please don't change you're fine the way you are. loveyouguys. thank you authoress. ur the best pizzapringlesrock!  
SaiWarrior

**SesshoumaruXRin: YAY! GO PIZZA PRINGLES!!! But alas, there all gone :'( My dad ate em!**

**Sango: Umm...Thanks?**

**Inuyasha: No, I haven't...**

anou...this is for inuyasha...why love kikyo? i mean, she's annoying and..as in super annoying she's popping my very last nerve on her. inuyasha, i think i can call you stupid (evil me) bec. kagome is always there for you but still wants kikyo?! nya! kami-sama's sake!

**Inuyasha: I PICKED KAGOME ALREADY! JEEZ!!!**

Sesshoumaru-sama, why go out with an 8 year old kid?

**Rin: (Finally regains conciousness) My lord? What does "Go out" mean? Are you and me "Going out" Going out where? (Sesshy faints again)**  
and kagome, who's much prettier, you or kikyo? (lolz i go for you now! kikyo is such a-)

**Kagome: Me!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kagome! I always thought Kikyou wasn't very pretty. She can at least go get a tan! She's too pale!**

kouga, i wonder why they pity you. hehe! spare me...

**Kouga: GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!**

mirouku, why are you pervert?? and sango, how could you take miroku? hehe...

**Sango: (Blushes) Errr...**

shippo, if kirara becomes a child like you, will you have a crush on her? anyways, is kirara a girl??

**Shippo: Yeah, and yes she is a girl!**

NAraku, are you gay? you always wear make up everytime i see you.

**Naraku: Why yes I am, and I love Inuyasha!!! But wait, Sesshoumaru wears make up! Why isn't he being called gay?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Because he's hott!!!**

**Naraku: Fair enough.**

Myoga, why are you a small flea? can't you atleast grow up? ahehe

rookie-chan

**Myoga: I resent that!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaa!!! I'm done! This was waaayyy too long!!! Sorry readers, your eyes must be sore!!!**

**Kikumaru: Awww...None of us got asked anything...We barely spoke!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gomenesai! Some people are still reading the first chapters, so they either don't know that they should, or they don't know you and don't know what to ask! Will a hug help? (Hugs Kikumaru)**

**Kikumaru: Nya! I feel better!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Melted) So do I...!!! By the way, review with who you want me to have guest star next! Wait, I'll make a list of some of the many animes you can choose!**

**List:**

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Pokemon (I doubt people will go for this one)**

**Boys Over Flowers (Hana Yori Dango)**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Fruits Basket**

**Full Metal Panic!**

**Gundam Seed**

**Kiddy Grade**

**Please Teacher**

**Pretear**

**Ranma 1/2**

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**Sailor Moon**


	16. Hmm What Should The Title Be?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gomene for taking so long. It's just everybody started reviewing extremely fast and next thing I knew I had 28 reviews...Ehehehehe...So I have 213 reviews? Sweet! If only it'd be like that with my other stories...Please look at them! If any interest you please R&R!**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha (Sniffle sniffle)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Okay, umm I'm going with Yamashita's suggestions because she's the first question...Umm I'll do...Ahhh! Jeez I got a better idea! You ask a question to a specific character you want to ask whatever to any anime and I'll try to answer...I do know like, 3 or 4 characters of Naruto...and stuff...Okay here we go!**

Uh! Uh! Uh! FMA! FMP! Rurouni Kenshin! Uh...Fruits Basket! Pokemon! xDD Ok...I'm done...

Here are some questions...

Ok, My friend, Sesshiru, likes a guy that is 5 years older than she is. She says she likes him, but I don't think it is a good idea... So, I said I would ask you guys. She said what you say will affect her reply to go out with him. xD She wanted me to ask Sesshoumaru and InuYasha in particular... but I am asking anyone, because you all rock! (Especially you, Authoress ) Sesshiru thinks of Inu and Lord Fluffy-Butt as her brothers... -shrugs- Any way, please help her out you guys. Thanks

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Teary-Eyed) I feel so loved!**

**Inuyasha: Just because you feel that way ain't the way it is! (I bonk him on the head with a huge mallot)**

Nya... and I feel sorry for the people that haven't been talked to that much... so here!

Houjo: Nya, eventhough you can be "slow"... you are still a good fellow 3 Keep up being you! xD

**Houjo: Uhh...Arigatou?**

Akitoki: I love you Akitoki!! xDD

**Akitoki: (Tear) The authoress doesn't even know who I am! So if my personality is out of order, kill her.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gomenesai! lol**

Souta: I just have to say this... you're so kawaii! -cuddles Souta-

**Souta: (Blushes) I'm sorry but I belong to this girl over here! (Hugs his girlfriend from that one episode lol)**

Kohaku: You too, little mister! -brings Kohaku into the cuddleing-

**Kohaku: Uhh...thanks?**

Kaede: I just wanna say: You are one of the best old people I know!

**Kaede: (Gets annoyed by the authoress' burst of laughter) Ano...How many "old people" do ye know?**

Naraku: Just saying "Hi"... and my friend's friend like you! OO Oh... and you hair ish teh best! xDD

**Naraku: Great! It is never in the same place at one single time...I spend hours on it so Inuyasha will love me!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gomenesai for Naraku lovers!**

**Inuyasha: Hey! Aren't you going to apologize to me? (Naraku hugs him)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: No. Haha!**

To enitire Prince of Tenis cast: I don't know you... but I can tell you're awesome!CHA!

**Momo: Well, I am Awesome!**

**Ryoma: Iie. Your not.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!!!! (I chase him)**

And of course...The Authoress!: YOU ARE TEH BEST! KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK:D

Laterz! I think I am less hyper now 3 -eats brownie and draws manga- Night! xD 

Yamashita

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! I feel loved again. But why doesn't Ryoma-sama love me!**

**Kikumaru: (Whispers) Because of Sakuno-chan!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh yeah! Ryoma-sama and Sakuno-chan are in love!**

**Ryoma and Sakuno: NANI!?**

Konichiwa! I just came across this amazingly wonderful piece art and have some questions and words of praise of my own! SesshomaruXRin: You rox mah penguin sox for having this idea! Sign my shirt turns to the back waiting

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Teary eyes) Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! (Signs shirt)**

matter of fact I want everyone's autograph! bows at his feetSesshomaru-dono is the greatest!I admire you and your smile is to be vauled among most!So strong and handsome! I can only dream of greatness off being in yor presence!I luvs you all!spazzes and foams at the mouth This show was one of my first!Anywho questions!turns normal 1. Sesshomaru: After your jounery for self power will you let Rin live with you in the castle as your ward and possibly daughter?

**Sesshoumaru: Uhh...(Looks at the Authoress who's eye is twitching.)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Iie!!! There gonna fall in love!!! No seriously tho. Can you imagine when she grows up to be a beauty Sesshoumaru-sama letting some guy take her? And Rin falling in love with some who's not Sesshoumaru and leaving him? **

2. After the Jewel is whole ad Naraku has finally bit the dust...what are your future plans?

**Inuyasha Cast:...(Tumbleweed blows past them)**

**Jaken: Well, you know milord's pla-**

**Miroku: Me and Sango will get married and we'll have tons of kids!**

**Sango: (Blushes) Hai...**

3. Sesshomaru-sama again...Can I babysit Rin for you since Jaken treats her so rudely sometimes...?Plus I'm a girl so I can handle it better than he can... Plus she's so cute!

**Rin: Oh! Onegai Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Onegai, onegai, onegai!!! (Puppy eyes)**

**Sesshoumaru: Do as you like.**

4. Last one! Inuyasha; What would you do if Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku...Same goes for the other guys( Miro/Sango, Sessho/Rin, koga,ayame...or kagome...) Luvs to ya all...letah!

Inuaddicted

**Inuyasha: Ano...I would save her.**

**Miroku: Yeah...**

**Sesshoumaru: Rin has been kidnapped by Naraku.**

**Koga: If it was Ayame, I'd let Naraku keep her (Ayame: HEY!) if it was Kagome I'd save her!**

Pokemon! lol. Kidding!! No seriously, I'd like Boys Over Flowers to be the guest stars...no wait, Rurouni Kenshin...or Pretear...or Fruits Basket...gah!! Why you gotta make this more complicated with too much choices?!? And no that's not one of my questions... Er, on to the real questions!!

To all Inuyasha characters except for Sesshoumaru: Why do all of you have such lamo excuse of attacks? I mean, it wouldn't even make a baby cry if you guys combined powers...!! Plus its the same attack over and over again. How lame can you get?!?

**Inuyasha: OI! THE TETSEIGA IS NO LAME! BACKLASH WAVE, WINDSCAR, ADAMENT BARRAIGE (sp?) ARE ALL COOL ATTACKS!**

To the cool Sesshoumaru: Why'd you chose to enlist in the show anyways? I think you're too good for it. You should be in one where you get to be the main/star character!! Out of all of the characters in the show, I think you're the only one who's actually calm and sane about the whole ordeal. I thank you!!

Inukikbaby

**SesshoumaruXRin: He is! Kyaaa!!! Sesshoumaru-sama daiske!!!**

hey what's up cast! thank u authoress for the compliments. no fanfic author has given me that much recognition (probably cuz i'm an anonymous reviewer). U R THE COOLEST gives authoress a humungous plate of cookes with milk! ok my questions (i promise it won't be so long).

**SesshoumaruXRin: Your welcome! (Goes to look back to see what I said)(Laughs as I remember I was gonna start a new story but forgot all about it)**

1. ryoma: would u drink chocolate milk? it's still milk, but it has that delicious chocolate flavor! geez u r so like my friend. she runs at least 50 feet away from me when i have a glass of milk.

**Minna (Everyone): (Covers their ears)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE FINALLY ASKED RYOMA-SAMA A QUESTION!!!! Go ahead answer!!! (Teary eyes) His first question...Kawaii!!**

**Ryoma: I drink it sometimes...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaaa!!!!! KAWAII!!!**

**Tomoka: Your Ryoma's Number 2 fan okay? Right beside me!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!**

**Some Chick: HEY! I'M RYOMA-SAMA'S NUMBER 2 FAN! (Me: Creates a powerful new sword called the Aiyoku and stabs her)**

**Momo: Doesn't Aiyoku mean passion, love and/or lust? (Me: Smirks evilly as I reign terror with my new sword)**

2. inu yasha cast: why do u all have to yell your attacks before you attack (like when inu yells "wind scar")? i mean it takes the surprise out of attacking your target, and the enemy can see u and deflect the attack. could it just be force of habit? i think a bunch of animes do this too (naruto, ruroni kenshin, etc.).

ladyd.d.del

**SesshoumaruXRin: Bwahahahaha!!! Got a good point. But I loved it when Inuyasha yelled, "DRAGON TWISTER!" And then, "BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!" and all that!**

SesshoumaruXRin: this is Chanel1220 srry i have been on but i personal dont like the prince of tenis in it b/c i dont watch it so i'm confused

**SesshoumaruXRin: Betsuni**

to Sesshomaru: Dont feel bad about wat they saying about u and rin and dont u dare call me a watever u call people b/c clearly i'm a half-demon too

**Sesshoumaru:...**

to Shippo: u r so kawaii and so is kiarra (think its spelled rite)

**Kirara: Mew mew mew (Translation: No its not)**

**Shippo: Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!**

To InuYasha and Kagome: It is pictures of u two have s in the forest and nine months later inuyasha is holding a half demon baby boy and u kagome is laying in the bed that is next to inuyasha the baby is soo kawaii too so keep something in mind

**Inuyasha and Kagome: (Mouths gaping)**

To Jaken: Go kill urself

**SesshoumaruXRin: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHA**

**Jaken: WHY YOU...!!!!**

To Kouga: I kno if i say i love u u will say that ur heart belongs to Kagome so i will say a nickname i gave u watching InuYasha and it is Kouga-poo yes i kno it sounds weird and funni -InuYasha dont laugh- but it was the only thing that came in mind 

Camile-Cutie-Pie

**Inuyasha: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA KOUGA-POO!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA**

**Kouga: Ehhhh...**

oh i'd say FMA CCS, furuba, sailor moon and pokemon just so i can see naraku get electrocuted by pikachu roflmao. i have a question for the authoress: why r u so awesome? ur fantastic! yay throws hands up in air

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! I feel so loved today!**

hey Lord of Almighty Sesshomaru: unlike the others i DON'T think u do anything gross and perverted with Rin. but i do have a question. if you get your glorious empire built and everything sometime soon, what sort of position would Rin have?

**Sesshoumaru: As my ward...And she could have whatever she wants**

**Rin: YAY!**  
to the bag of bones and dirt(kikyo): stop being emo and admit that people don't like you. so go off into some woods and start blabbing about how naraku can't hurt cuz blahblahblahlbah

**SesshoumaruXRin: BWAHAHAHHHAHHAA I AGREE**

**Kikyou: Nobody loves me!**  
to inuyasha: i heard that you get a new attack that makes your sword cover in dragon scales. whatdoyathinkofthat?

**Inuyasha: It's not dragon scales it's diamonds.**  
to kags: just HOW many people have seen ur panties? seriously! oO

**Kagome: (Blushes furiously) Ahhh...ehhh...!!!!**  
to sango: hugs ur so great!! in a story i'm planning to write, u start a new generation of demon slayers. would you actually do it?

**Sango: Annooo...Maybe...But not all demons are bad...**  
to miroku: ur so cute! (and "no i will not. that position is sangos") if ur windtunnel disappears then u might need to get a new weapon. what would you do if there was a way to keep the windtunnel without the chance of it swallowing you?

**Miroku: I would keep it!!!**  
to shippo and kirara: glomps ur both so cute! gives both candies.  
then gives everyone else chocolate and pizza pringles including the authoress :P enjoy thanx  
SaiWarrior

**SesshoumaruXRin: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE AND PIZZA PRINGLES!!!!**

**Cast: Yay!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: What is this? Is it poisonous?**

**Rin: Iie its really good! try some Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!**

Oh, Fruits Basket should definetly guest star! Kyo and Inuyasha are a lot like each other.

This question's for Sango and Kagome: Don't you think that either Kohaku or Souta would be cute with Rin? (Too bad Sesshy!) And the rest of yall can enjoy this. -passes out popcorn-  
Thanks!

Sienna-shirou

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Cries as I eat popcorn) NEITHER!**

**Sango: Umm...I'm really not sure...(Sweats as I hold the Aiyoku to her head. Same thing with Kagome)**

My Questions:

When, Inuyasha picks Kikyo over u Kagome how come u always come back and stay?

**Kagome: Because I realize Kikyou's bag of graveyard soil and bones! SHE'S DEAD!**

Inuyasha if u and Kikyo still love each other then why don't u guys get back together again? I mean her body maybe different cause she's dead. But, her soul is the same. U guys care for each other.

**Kagome: SHE'S DEAD! And she tries to kill Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Kagome does have a point. She tries to kill me a lot. Errr bring me with her to the Netherworld.**

Kikyo why do u act like u despise Inuyasha when u know u love him?

**Kikyou: He betrayed me!**

**Naraku: Iie. That was me...**

**Kikyou: Umm...errr...Ah crap!**

(Inuyasha) In, the end i hope u pick the one your heart tells you to and NOT kagome or anyone else tells you to pick. Because it's what u want. Who cares what people say? Don't pick kagome because of what people say. Pick her OR Kikyo because your heart told u to.

**Inuyasha: Uhhh Right!**

(Kikyo) Why don't u take off the necklace on Inuyasha? That way Kagome can't sit him. ANd he can can come to you freely without being punished. Or so, he doesn't have to dirt everytime Kagome says 'sit'.

**Kikyou: Only Kagome and Kaede can take them off.**

Oh, and 4 Prince of tennis:

Ryoma do u like Sakuno? I know Sakuno likes u 2. So, why not get together?

xInuKik4evahx

**SesshoumaruXRin: KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY BELONG TOGETHER!!!**

**Ryoma: (Pulls Fila cap over face to hide blush)**

**Sakuno: (Blushes madly)**

Thanks for the friendship! And questions! LOL! On to the FAQ! XD

Dear Naraku-gang, Kagura, and pretty much everybody else,

Naraku, what the fck else do you do with you tentacles other than attack?! I  
mean, seriously! I heard some nasty stuff in fanfics that you tentacle rape  
Kagura or Kagome! Sometimes, even Inuyasha! WTF?! It's disgusting!!1 I know  
you are the bad guy in InuYasha but I don't think you're that type of villain  
to rape your comrades and enemies mindlessly. O0;;

**SesshoumaruXRin: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!! NARAKU! YOUR FIRED!**

**Naraku: NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Kagura, help me here. I'm a little off at the creator. She keeps on  
mentioning Kikyou, even though she has ALREADY died. Well, when you died,  
Rumiko didn't ever mention you again! What is up with THAT?! Ah yes, -gives a  
hug and kiss to Kagura- Thanks for being the ultimate anti-villain, that other  
guy cannot compare to your original awesomeness!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kagura is kool! Kagura sugoi!**

**Kagura: Well, at least I have some fans.**

And Rin... -gives her Pump It Up! dance machine- Go crazy and show 'em your  
leet dancing skills! Pump It Up! FTW! Also, -gives her copy of "NOW!" manhwa  
Ah-Rin looks like you! So cute! Maybe you should follow what her parents said  
and marry the first person to see your breasts! LOL, XD! Have fun!

**Rin: Huh?**

**Sesshoumaru: Don't talk to her in such a manner!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Huh???**

Miroku, as for my question. What do you think of Lady Whur Ha-Rhang in "Chun  
Rhang Yhul Jhun" manhwa? What would you do if you met her?

**Miroku: I would ask her to bear my chil-OW! (Sango hits him)**

Kagome, another question for you. Although, it's grim this time...so cover  
Rin's ears. I don't understand why people hate you for your uniform. It  
doesn't make sense, in Korea, China, and Japan, school uniforms are mandatory.  
Can't they at least actually do SOME research before going bonkers on Japan?  
Sigh...here's the dreaded question. Ready?

Okay? OK!

Why do people pair you up with Sesshoumaru or even Sango (EW!)?! Sometimes,  
you're even raped! That's just WRONG! Oh yeah, and people who use you for that  
purpose usually have you in having sex, extremely EXPLICT sex, with another  
character within days. Aren't rape victims supposed to...ya know, recover in  
months or even years, not just days?!

Thanks again SessxRin and to all my friends at the Cafe!

Yideungbyung Kim

**Kagome: The horrid images!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Eye twitches)**

ur so awesome! this story is amazing. i say u should go wit fruit basket or  
Rurouni Kenshin. Oh and i have some questions.  
1.Would any of the inu girls go wit Inutashio(inu and sesshy's father plus  
extremly hot)

**SesshoumaruXRin: I WILL!!!!**

**Inuyasha: No you won't!**  
2I read a story where sango had inuyahsa's baby and kagome stoled it and ran  
off with naraku. how does it make inu, kags, sango and miroku feel?

**Inu, Kag, San, and Miro: (Mouths agape)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I just told that to my friend and she said, "Perverted Bastards."**  
3.Is Sesshy gay or straight? Cause i prefer him staright (so does rin)

meyalious

**SesshoumaruXRin: He's straight!!!!!!!!**

I have a question for Inuyasha why are you so cute, and why don't you chose someone all ready. Will it be Kikyo or Kagome. And to tell you the truth I think you should choose Kagome.

Brittany

**Inuyasha: I choose Kagome! Jeez!**

inu yasha, how can you say "yo" (don't deny it. it's proven in the manga and anime) a lot of the time? i mean no one said that word until the 1980s and 1990s. did kagome teach you that word? or is there a wannabe gangsta half demon in the feudal era? i'm just teasing. this is just something that i randomly noticed and was wondering about for the longest time. nobody take offense to this. saying "yo" is cool, but i just think that it's odd that inu knows the word. u r still the strongest and coolest half demon.

ladyd.d.del

**Inuyasha: Uhhh**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Bwahaha good point**

wah! can you please add FMA? or CCS? ah! waah, ryosaku here.!

another set of questions:  
inuyasha-san seems like angry! ahaha! me evil. can you get a hair color? and  
make your hair green? ahehe...and inuyasha (lolz i want to ask more  
questions), inuyasha! what will you do if Hojo became a half demon too and  
take kagome away from you? yay yay yay is inuyasha ready to kill his rivals??  
ahehe

**Inuyasha: I'll break his neck!**

**Hojo: Uhh..ehhhe...uhhh...**

kagome, i wonder why you always wear school uniform while in inuyasha's  
world...don't you have other set of clothes in your humanoid bag pack? (geez,  
i'm starting to take off from the rocket)...

**Kagome: I sometimes wear other stuff...**

kouga! waa! i'm just joking! haha! and kouga, why do you have long hair??

**Kouga: We wolves don't get haircuts.**

ah to all inuyasha bishounens: why do you keep your long hair??

**SesshoumaruXRin: BECAUSE FLUFFY-SAMA IS KAWAII!!!**

naraku: haha! i'm not going to call sesshoumaru as a gay bec. he isn't...bwahaha! and in any kind of dubbing you are voiced like a gay.  
lolz...and cury/wavy hair! what's with that?

**Naraku: Because Inuyasha loves it!**

mirouku: rate sango from 1 to 10...

rookie-chan

**Miroku: 9.5**

**Sango: Why ain't I a 10!?!?!?**

**Miroku: Because of your temper.**

**Sango: Fair enough.**

Lol inuyasha do you like skittles?  
i do :D  
I saw you in a pic with giant bag of skittles! see look here if you dont  
beleive  
clink link!

**Inuyasha: I love Skittles! Taste the Rainbow!**

hey Inu  
I wish people woudl stop asking you if you like kikyo or kagome  
cuz u like answered tht question a million times XD  
kagome keep rocking!  
you too sango!  
and shippo and kirara u 2 r so cute! -gives them toys and candy-

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yes! Arigatou! People keep asking that question!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! I'm done. I didn't answer some people's questions because there was a lot so I'll get to yours in the next chappie. Remember, if you have a question for any anime character just ask!**


	17. I Really Need To Think Of A Title

**SesshoumaruXRin: Konichiwa, minna-san! I've tried to update all my other stories, but its hard so I always go to this one...It's easier cuz you guys start on what to do...Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! I couldn't do this without you!!! **

**OoOoOoOo**

sorry that i had to review to the wrong chapter. My sister reviewed  
first...  
NOW TO THE CRAZY!  
(worning--all fear)  
please allow all this to happen...  
mind switcharoo! Inuyasha-rin-jaken-kikyo-sheshomero-kirara-miroku-kagome-the  
flea guy-sango-inuyasha!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(let  
caouse ran for a bit...elevator music)  
KATAMARI DAMANCY! (ps2 game) The katamari rolls around and picks up all of  
inuyasha world! HA!(monkeys with bazookas come in and add to  
crazyness...)peace time!(5 seconds of order)All done! BACK TO HOW IT WAS  
BEFORE! this is so fun. gives love gun to sessXrin.  
(poisoned) cookies all around! (effect varies)  
Now for the question to all of you...drumroll...do you  
all...like...your...new bodies?

**Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHY AM I IN KAGOME'S BODY!?**

**Kagome: I'M IN INUYASHA'S BODY!!!!!!!!! ACCKK!!!**

**Miroku: Sweet! I'm in Sango's body! (Starts feeling himself and gets smacked in the face by Sango who is in Miroku's body)**

**Sesshoumaru: (In Rin's body)...Oh god. (Looks over at Rin who is in his body)**

**Rin: WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm Sesshoumaru-sama! Yay! Ooooo...!!! FLOWERS!!! (Starts putting flowes on head. Sesshoumaru faints.)**

I am the writer of The Big B! I'll be back.  
(runs of thourgh a wall bringing all monkeys with me)

When they all think peace is back...my hologrames wreck cause!

all cause gone...wah!  
REAL question now... How do you keep up a relationship with someone who lives  
states away who you love and you are horrible with staying friends with people who  
live far away?(I:E, 50 diffrent emails, all forgotten)

**Kagome: Well...First of all...If you truely love this person, then you won't forget 'em.**

**Sango: And if your meant to be with the person, you will.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I have the same issue...sorta...lol**

Um A few question...  
1) I noticed kouga called inuyasha a mutt but if Kouga and Kagome had a baby  
then it would be a 'mutt' too so does that mean he wouldnt love his own child  
or does that mean he secretly loves inuyasha?

**SesshoumaruXRin: BWAHAHAHAHHAA**

**Inuyasha: HE'S SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH ME!?**

**Naraku: (Tries to kill Kouga) NO! HE'S MINE!**

**Kouga: EW! I would love my child if it were Kagome's and mine!**

2) Why doesnt Miroku just sew up his hole (in his hand)? Wouldn't it make  
life easier?

**Miroku: The needle would get sucked in...**

3) In movie 2 Inuyasha kisses kagome back but when he kissed Kikyo (ew) he doesnt kiss her back -this obviously means he likes Kagome

**SesshoumaruXRin: THE TRUTH!**

**Inuyasha: Ehehe...**  
4) Kagome- Was inuyasha your first kiss?

**Kagome: (Blushes) N-no! O-of course not!**

**Emi: But you've never even gone out on a date!**

**Kagome: Emi! Ehehehe...**  
5) Sango-Are you pregnant?

**Sango: WHAT!?**

**Miroku: Oh, that would be wonderful!**

**Sango:...Do I look pregnant?**

**Miroku: No Sango, you look beautiful...Are you pregnant?**

**Sango:...Maybe...(Blushes as everyone gasped)**  
and finally-  
6) Inuyasha is the only reason you like kikyo because she was the first to 'like' your hanyou side? (but really she doesnt becuase she wanted you to become human!)

K I'm done!  
-Anime Girl

**SesshoumaruXRin:...(Stares)...She does have a point...You two fall in love and she wants you to become human...**

**Inuyasha: That double-crossing...!!!!!!!!!!**

Pokemon!

Dear InuYasha,  
I'm Amy- the PERVERTED sharer of Julia's account. Mwahaha.  
Anyway, I have to ask, have you ever tried to see Kagome shirtless?  
Julia: AMY! Sorry, InuYasha.  
Amy: But answer the question!

-Julia and Amy

**Inuyasha: (Red) N-not on purpose!!!!!!!**

**Kagome: Ooooh sure. Yeah. Uh-huh.**

**Inuyasha: K-Kagome! Believe me!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I have a sister named Amy...**

**Ryoma: What's that got to do with this?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: AHHHHH!!!!!!! RYOMA-SAMA!**

**Ryoma:...Noisy.**

Yeah... it's me again... I was just saying... you didn't answer my question  
-sweatdrops- She left me in charge of decideing if she goes out with the older  
guy... (this is a real story) So... can you please try to answer it? Heh...

**SesshoumaruXRin:...I remember I didn't answer your question the first time but didn't I answer it the second? Hmm...well I'll answer it again...(Looks back bc she forgot what the question is) Ah! Now I remember!**

**Sango: Well, what kinda guy is he? Sketchy? Bad? Thugish? Or is he sweet and kind? Even some of the sweet and kind guys can turn out to be bad...**

**Kagome: How long has she known him? How **_**much**_** does she know him I suppose is a better answer...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: If she really, really likes this guy, and shes known him for a long time and he's not a bad guy...Maybe...But as a personal opinion...Ano...how to put this...NO WAY! lol there's a 19 year old dude in my town, he's shy and sweet but he LOVES 8th graders!!! He goes to a different girl in two days, and he did try and get me, but I'm like, "That's sweet, but I'm not looking for a guy right now." Good thing I said that, the next day, he was onto a diff girl in my grade!**

P.S. Akitoki is the gut that looks like Houjo only with a ponytail. He was in movie 2 and a few episodes... Shippou is his "master" xD

To Kaede: Umm... I know a lot of old people... trust me... you're the  
smartest... and coolest... cause you can actually be nice... and funny... as  
for the ones I know... save... me... -dies-

**Kaede: Why thank ye.**

To Souta: Ya I know, and you two look so cute together! I was just saying you  
are a cute little kid -smiles- and you always have your sister's back -pats  
his head-.

**Souta: (Grumbles) I'm not a "cute little kid"**

To Naraku: Ya, I noticed, but the "messy" look totally suits you! -holds Inu  
down- Get him!!

**Naraku: Yay!**

To Sousuke: I just wanted to talk to someone from FMP! I have a tiny  
question... if you are always so paranoid and over react to EVERYTHING... why  
didn't you relize it was Kaname when your school had that flirting contest  
thing? (Authoress: If you don't know what I'm talking about you don't have to  
answer it xD)

Yamashita

**SesshoumaruXRin: I love that show, and I watched all of them...but I can't seem to remember what your talking about...lol which season?**

**Souske: It was Kaname???...I can't believe it...I didn't even realize it...**

**Kaname: (Blushes) B-baka...hahahahahaha (Slaps him over the head)**

FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER!(I think you should update more then once a week.)I  
have one thing to say, and one thing only...who would win in a fight between  
the FFM gang and Inuyashas gang. HUH!? HUH!?

**Inuyasha: Totally the Inuyasha gang!**

**FFM: NO IT'S US!!!! (Authoress has no idea was FFM stands for lol)**

**FFM: We are offended.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ehehee...**

hi. i luv this story so far it's really good.

ok heres a few questions

ok so kikyo do you like chocolate milk? and i luv u by the way dont lisen to  
these other people! but i like kagome with inuyasha so go to hell(no really  
there are some nice people down there...like bill cosby). and stop trying to  
kill poor kagome wat did she do to you?

**Kikyo:...Chocolate milk? She stole Inuyasha from me, of course!**

kagome i like u but ur a . stopo being so girly touoghin up a little. and  
ur completly usless learn to fight or something just anything but ur same old  
damsil in distress thing. im sure inuyahsa gets tired of saving u time after  
time.

**Kagome: I can't help it! I can fight!**

inuyasha. do you get tired of saving kagome. dont worry about being sat i  
gotcha coovered. (injeects kagome with poison that makes her temporarily fall  
asleep)

you dont need to know that

**Inuyasha: Yay! Woohoo!!!**

**Naraku: Yes, yay. Woohoo! (Gets closer to Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

hey that was a good chapter.

all i have to know is ask kikyo... do u like chocolate pizza pringles?

xXx13EMO13xXx

**Kikyo: Ew. They have so many calories in them. I'll get fat.**

Dear InuYasha cast,

Yideungbyung Kim is NOT sry 4 scarring you guys for life. In fact, that's his  
job. You can not stop him and his twisted Korean mind. MUWAHAHAHA! X3 Anyway,  
this is North Korean Marshal Lee Meung-il taking his place. Kim's...  
currently sumwhere else right now. ;;

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Faints then wakes up) If you weren't a regular, I soooo wouldn't do all these questions lol...wow...you know how to ask...lol**

Anyways, Miroku. Whur Ha-Rhang would KILL you without a second thought if you  
asked her that. Also, she's married. Too bad. :P

**Miroku: Ehe...Thanks for the warning...**

Kagura, thanks for answering Kim's question. I believe in the wind too.

**Kagura: Your welcome.**

Rin...uh, Pump It Up is leik DDR. Only PIU is BETTER. in very single aspect.  
So DANCE! As for what Kim told you...er, I'm gonna kill the little South  
Korean SOB for that...

**Rin: (Dances as Sesshoumaru faints) WHEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kagome...your overacting a bit. Calm down and answer the question rationally  
so Kim can understand.

**Kagome: (Currently unconcious)**

As for my questions...ehm. When is SessXRin gonna update the REST of her  
stories? She's gettin' lazy, last time I heard.

**SesshoumuaruXRin: Ehehehehheheheheheheheheee!!!!!! Gomenesai! I'm trying to update...it's just...I'm a lazy, uninspired person...lol plus, when I update, I don't want it to be rushed...(Actually I usually do a chapter all in one sitting...Hehe, you wanna know how uninspired I am? Here's one of my SesshXRin stories that I have yet to finish the first chappie: Rin's POV-----------------I sighed...THAT'S ALL! lol see how terrible I am? lol)**

Naraku (again), don't even THINK about stealing my rank. I have an entire one  
million strong army at my whim, so you will die if you mess with me. And I'm  
glad you are fired. Go burn with Hitler and Tojo and Kim Il-Sung, they'll  
enjoy your company.

**Naraku: Your so terrible! (Cries) I'M SO LONELY! HOLD ME INUYASHA!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Teheheee...**

Kagome, do you hate North Koreans...like me? smiles cutely and give innocent  
eyes Hug meh, Plz? X3

**Kagome: No! Of course not! (Gives hugs)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! Me too! (Hugs!) I love Korean romance movies! 100 Days with Mr. Arrogance and...well I forgot the name for the other one lol**

Inuyasha, I hate you. Why you ask? It's because you're too much of chicken  
to admit you love Kagome. Admit it, cuz you're gonna die fool. Like Neo in the Matrix.

**Inuyasha: I already said I pick her!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Neo dies? THAT'S SO SAD! (Didn't watch the last two movies cuz she thought the first two were sad) I find the Matrix sad because he wakes up alone in the world, with everyone gone and everything changed.**

Sesshoumaru...hmm. What to do. Since you are so bad-A, would you win in a  
fight against Sephiroth? Not that Sepiroth can actually do anything, he's a  
piece of fing yaoi bait.

**Sesshoumaru: I would win.**

Err...can't think. Ah yes, Sango. Why don't you use your sword at all? Is it  
like a "last resort" weapon for you? Or just to threaten Miroku?

**Sango: Yes, if I get seperated from my Hiraikotsu (I learned to spell japanese better but I will never know how to spell that right! lol)**

And finally, a question to...Mr. InuPapa. You're such a great guy, almost  
like my father. Anyway, what would you do if you saw Sesshoumaru with Kagome.  
And I mean as a "couple". Heck, never mind that... I mean your own two sons  
being...er, gay with one another. In very very VERY graphic ways. Eww...

Thanks for the time,  
KPA Wonsu Lee Meung-il (and a MIA Kim)

**InuPapa: I will not have gay sons! Inuyasha is with Kagome, which I am proud of. Rin, hurry up and grow to a young woman because I will not have my eldest son a pedophile.**

**Sesshoumaru: Father!**

good chapter! ok anone can answer this, why does everyone always say that  
Sesshomaru is to old for rin yet like the inukag pairing I mean DOESN"T ANYONE  
REALISE THAT INUYASHA IS OVER 50! HE's OLD! but I still love the  
sesshomaruxrin and Inuyashaxkagome pairings, oh and sango whynot just ask  
kaede for beads like Inuyasha has so you can sit miroku same goes for Ayame  
and Koga. YAY FREE MARSHMALLOWS FOR EVERYONE!

DemonFromThePast

**Sango: That's a great idea! (Gets beads fron Kaede and puts it on Miroku, forcefully, of course) SIT! (Miroku falls to the ground) Yay!**

**Rin: Yay! Marshmellows!**

This is so awesome! Wow, you are so smart to have gotten this idea! Um, I  
have a couple of questions for Shippo. I love you Shippo! I knew you were a  
boy. Well, obviously Shippo you like lollipops, but what is your favorite  
other candy? And do you really love Satsuki? Because in my story I sorta have  
my OC's daughter (her name is Kiyre, pronounced k-I-l-ee) go with you and she  
was happy... ANYWAYS! Koga and Sesshomaru, I won't even start on my friends  
OC's... As for the whole cast, You guys Rule! Can you scream hi yo me? I LOVE  
YOU! shipporinKIMS11

**Inuyasha cast: HI!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sango: SIT MIROKU! (Miroku crashes into the ground) That's so fun! Kagome, I love this!**

**Kagome: Yeah, I know! It's so fun!!!**

Wazzup pplz.  
Question for whole cast including authoress(whom rox!)

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! I feel so loved!**

**Naraku: WHY CAN'T I FEEL THAT WAY!? (Cries)**

**SesshoumaruXRin:...Emo.**  
i just found this thing and i had a great time readin' it!  
my question is ...  
What came first? The chicken or the egg?  
Whoever wins gets a secret prize given pesonally by me!  
If that is ok with you SXR  
D

illkickurassinaminute

**SesshoumaruXRin: Fine with me, as long as I get to participate! I choose...wait no! I want help! Ryoma-sama which? The chicken or the egg?**

**Ryoma: Why me? (Glares at my puppy eyes) The chicken.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ryoma-sama, you perv!**

**Ryoma: What!?**

**Inuyasha: I say the egg.**

**Kagome: Chicken!**

**Sango: Both?**

**Miroku: CHICKEN!**

**Shippo: I want a sucker!!!**

**Rin: BOTH!**

thank you authoress for answering my questions!! i know if i were you i'd  
probably freak out and barely be able to answer any of them. and i love that  
part where inuyasha shouted "dragon twister". that was so col!! OO oh and  
inuyahsa it IS dragon scales. you get it after the adamant barrage in the  
manga. i read about it. i can't believe i forgot to ask kohaku something.  
you're so awesome kohaku!! hugs kohaku and gives him a little onigiri basket  
and hichew candy

**Kohaku: Uhh, thanks.**

hey miroku, i was wondering, how do you feel about kohaku?  
i've been wondering that for a while.

**Miroku: I feel as though he is part of my family.**

**Sango: Miroku, that's so sweet!**  
hey jaken i actually think you're a pretty good character. bandages wounds  
on jaken from constantly being beaten up by Lord Sesshomaru i mean you can be  
annoying but you're so loyal so yay!

**Jaken: (Teary eyed) I feel so loved! I thought no one loved me!**

**Rin: Master Jaken, I love you!**

**Jaken: Like I said, no one! (Rin pouts)**  
hey kagome, since you're from the present era, have you ever played  
DanceDanceRevolution? i saw a really funny fanart of you and inuyasha playing  
it and he was losing XD

**Kagome: I love that game! I rock at it!**  
Hey fantastic, awesome Lord Sesshomaru, i also saw a fanart that someone did  
where you sent a postcard to inuyasha and kagome that said that you'll be good  
from now on and that you took a vacation to disneyland and that there's "no  
more human-hate" for you. you also sent a picture of you standing next to  
winnie the pooh with a balloon in one hand, the peace symbol on the other and  
wearing mickeymouse ears! XD would you seriously do that? cuz thats just scary  
OO'

**Sesshoumaru:...No.**  
thank you authoress you're the best! thinks of what to give everyone  
oh and sorry POT cast but i don't watch prince of tennis. my friend does so  
i'll pass her message. she thinks you're all awesome!  
OH! gives pocky, yanyan cookies, and ramune as well as calpico to everyone  
yay

saiwarrior

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! I love Pocky!**

**Cast: Nummy!**

Hey SesshomaruxRin  
I have some questions for Inus group, Naraku and The Band of Seven.

Q1:Hey InuYasha why wont you admit to Kagome that you love her and why would  
you call Jakotsu a creep? (Hes cute and funny!)

**Jakotsu: Thank you, I so agree.**

**InuYasha:...I'm getting tired of answering!!!!!**

Q2: Bankotsu doesnt bug you that girls call you things such as Banny,  
Ban-Ban and Ban?

**Bankotsu: Yes it bothers me! None of those names have any masculinity in them.**

Q3: (This is for everyone to answer)Do you think Jakotsu or Bankotsu would  
sleep with me?

**Cast: (Gasps) WE DON'T KNOW AND DON'T CARE!**

**Jakotsu: I----(Gets slapped by Bankotsu)**

Q4: Jakotsu why do you hate women? I mean some of us are creepy and weird but  
not all of us are

**Jakotsu: I don't hate all of you, I just love Inuyasha!**

Q5: Suikotsu do you have a crush on Kikyo cause in the show you act like you  
do

**Suikotsu: I care for her and thank her, but I have no such emotions.**

Q6: This isnt a question, its two requests. Kagome can you say sit 50 times  
for me? Jakotsu can you kiss Inu for me on the lips:)

**Kagome: Sure! (Starts saying sit 50 times)**

**Jakotsu: It'd be my pleasure...**

Q7:Naraku why do you have to be so mean about Bankotsu wanting to avenge his  
friends, I mean they were like his family.

**Naraku: I don't care! Just leave me alone with Inuyasha!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ewwww. Haha.**

Q8: Its the last one and its for Banny and Inu. Doesnt bug both of you  
that there are stories where Inus in love with Jakotsu and Kagome and Banny  
are in love.

Anyway thats all for now see ya! Ps Im a woman heehee  
Later Lacus

**Inuyasha: That (Crashes) Bugs (Crashes) Me (Crashes) A LOT!**

**Kagome: Eeek!**

**Jakotsu: Yay!**

**Banny: She ain't too bad looking...**

**Inuyasha: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I'm uploading this one now, but I'll start on the next chappie right after this. (Didn't wanna upload all the questions in one chapter...It's WAY too many questions!**


	18. Wow! A lot of Reviews!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Here's another chapter! (It's really just part two of the last because it was so long!)**

**OoOoOoOo**

Hey its me again Lacus. I know oh this is for the authoress. Im making a  
poster of The Band Of Seven. See I know every thing about them cause Im a  
stalker fan. They kick . Im still wondering how InuYasha beat them. Sry Inu  
but I dislike you and that clay pot you love so much. Im a Kikyo hater:)

**SesshoumaruXRin: Woohoo! I hate Kikyou too! Clay pot u love lmaoe good one**

but heres the thing that my friends think Im strange about. IM IN LOVE WITH A  
THATS HATES WOMEN AND KILLS! Ahh sorry I had to get that off my chest but hey  
it could be worse. Oh and Kagome, you should have stayed with Mukotsu. So what  
if hes ugly I think hes kinda cute and way more loyal then Inu and koga. To  
me Koga is UGLY no offense to anyone who likes him, heehee:P  
Well see ya...  
-Lacus

**Inuyasha and Koga: WHAT!?**

**Kagome: I don't know...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ahahahaha!**

Sry its me again, i forgot some questions I had for Banny and Ja  
How can you lift Banryu but no one else can with one hand? Where did you get  
it from? And why are you so hot and sexy plus are you a virgin?

**Bankotsu: Excuse me?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: He is pretty hott...**

Jakotsu why are you so hot? Where did you get Jakotsuto from? How did you  
meet Banny? Are you a virgin?

**Jakotsu: Actually, I'm not. Bankotsu gave me Jakotsuto...**

So yeah thats all I dont think Ill be saying anything for a while but meh  
dont know  
-Lacus Ps:stay away from Banny fan girls hes mine:P

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh! Well, try and think of some questions! Come back! ONEGAI!!!**

**Inuyasha: OH SHUT UP! SHE DON'T LIKE YOU!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: If I remember correctly, she don't like you. I'm the authoress I can cause you pain! lol yay me!**

I meant hi to me... grumbles... but also, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo - what  
if i told you Kagome wasn't sick, and was actually ditching you beause she had  
better friends (well, maybe not you Ayumi...)? OH! and hojo, you are actually  
the reincarnation person of an AWESOME character that stole any awesomeness  
you would have had, A.K.A. Akiktoki Hojo! Woot! Um... I'll be quiet now...

shipporinKIMS11

**Eri, Yuka and Ayumi: WHAT!? Kagome, is that true!?**

**Kagome: Ahh...errr anoo...ehehhehee...Buh bye!**

**Trio: KA-GO-ME!!!!!!!!**

**Hojo: Really? Sugoi!!!!**

Whats up Inuyasha and Crew!

Do any of you know Chuck Norris?

Chuck Norris fan

**Kagome: I know Chuck Norris! He rocks!!!**

**Inuyasha: Chuck...Norris...?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Me too!**

Do any of you know how I become immortal? That would be just excellent. I  
need more time to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Charles Montgomery Burns

**SesshoumaruXRin: Sorry, dude. Me and my friends already have started our plans. Mwahahahahahhaa!!!!! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! (With Sushi and Anime!)**

**Inuyasha: She's in denial.**

**Naraku: Join forces with me and you can have immortality!!!!**

**Inuyasha: (Bonks him on the head) You ain't gettin' nothing!**

i love this inuyasha im glad you picked kagome it was clear to us you want to  
mate with her hahaha any why i need you to plug rins ears im about to go crazy  
ok

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Puts magic earplugs in Rin's ears that play Ashlee Simpson)**  
kikyho you mother assahole leave inuyasha alone he hates you so  
dont bug him hoe and her is a song ythat fits you perfect you kikyos a ,  
she's a big fat ,  
She's the biggest in the whole wide world,  
She's a stupid , if there ever was a ,  
She's a to all the boys and girls.

On Monday she's a   
On Tuesday she's a   
On Wednesday thru Saturday she's a   
Then on Sunday just to be different,  
Shes u super king kamehameha

Have you ever met kikyo  
She's the biggest in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old , she has stupid hair,  
She's a ,  
,   
She's a stupid , kikyos a ,  
And she's such a dirty .

Talk to kids around the world,  
It might go a little something like this...

[Sung in three different languages by other children

Have you ever met kikyo,  
She's the biggest in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old , she has stupid hair,  
She's a ,  
, .  
She's a stupid , kikyos a ,  
And she's such a dirty ;

I really mean it,  
kikyo, she's a big fat, stinking   
Big old fat ' ,right now ya cha  
so ha inuyasha you can laugh if you want kill her i hate her she tryed to  
kill kagome inuyasha good chose kagome can you tell him to sit 20 times for me  
please rin i love you your so cute bye kikyho die you   
inuyashaandkagome4ever

p.s. kouga and hojo kagome loves inuyasha she will not  
go out with you

**Kagome: (Drops mouth)**

**Sango: Wow...you have a colorful vocabulary.**

**Inuyasha: Hey! That song is catchy!**

**Rin: Thank you!**

XD I love this story.

-

Question:What are all of you going to do once Naraku is dead? Or is he  
already dead?

Kris5005

**Sesshoumaru: I will go on a quest of world power.**

**Inuyasha: I...don't...know...?**

**Kagome: Me and Inuyasha will have kids!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!?**

**Kagome: (Blushes) Won't...we?**

**Inuyasha: Uuuhhh...yeah...**

**Naraku: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!**

i'm back! yay!...ok.

another silly question from me.

if any of u (this is for everyone even the authoress) could dye your hair to  
most wildest color, what would that be?

ladyd.d.del

**Inuyasha: I don't know.**

**Kagome: BLONDE!**

**Sango: I don't think I'd do that...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well...(Has already dyed her hair Dark Brown, Strawberry Blonde, Brown, Auburn, Auburn, Redish brown, Dark Brown again, and even PURPLE! And a reddish brown that turned out purplish...) lol RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love the hair color red!**

Hey! UmbreonGirl Here! I have a few questions, and some comments :D

Inuyasha: Why do you hit Shippo?!

**Inuyasha: Heh heh. It's fun.**

Miroku: Why are you such a pervert?!

**Miroku: Must you use such...vial terms? (Is that how its spelled?) I just liked to be known as...A woman lover! (Gets hit in the head my Sango)**

Oh and Sesshoumaru I hate you! No offense though :) hides in corner so i dont get hurt

**SesshoumaruXRin: GASP! I love Fluffy-sama! Although he's gone done on the love love list! Ryoma-sama and Eiji-kun are my top two favs now! Fluffy-sama is my third! Gomen Fluffy-sama!**

**Sesshoumaru: Hn.**

if the PoT cast is still their then Sakuno You rock and you my favorite  
character

UmbreonGirl15

**Sakuno: (Blushes) O-oh! Thank you! I-I'm really not that great really.**

**Ryoma: Yeah, she sucks at tennis.**

**Sakuno: R-Ryoma-kun!**

**Ryoma: Mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yes...uhh other people out there, remember you can ask for any anime character...I'll try and answer! Remember that!**

SESSHOUMARU:MY BIG SISTERS RENEE AND BROOKLYN LOVE YOU BUT THEY FIGHT ABOUT  
WHICH ONE LOVES YOU MORE AND IT IS GETTING ON MY NERVES WHAT SHOUD I DO FOR  
THEM TO STOP FIGHTING?FROM SUZSAN.  
P.S.CALL ME SUZIE

**Sesshoumaru: I don't really care.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: You should give them each a picture of Sesshoumaru! I have tons of pictures of him on my wall!**

**Sesshoumaru:...**

I yiyi! I know I ask a lot of questions, but I really liked this guy who  
liked me back. I didn't like him anymore and he still liked me. So I told him  
I didn't like him anymore but was still willing to be his friend and suddently  
he HATED me. He TRIED to punch me (weak little bastard) and tells me daily  
that he hates me. I honestly don't care what he thinks, but I don't take being  
hated well...

**SesshoumaruXRin: That's terrible! He probably is just angry with you because you turned him down.**

**Sango: Nobody likes being hated, but there's nothing you can really do about it.**

**Kagome: Just think of it as a good thing. Now you know what he's really like!**

My best on-line friend friend is in love with you Sesshomaru. I know, people  
telling you this is probably annoying... But I just had to tell you.

**Sesshoumaru: I really didn't need to know. Yes, it is annoying.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh come on! It's your own fault for being so hott!**

Kouga- I think you're really cool, but Inuyasha and Kagome belong together  
(as we all know)and I know you'll keep trying.

**Kouga: I always get telled that...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Told.**

**Kouga: Your the one writing!!!**

I just wanted to tell you you're really cool, no matter what you do, or who  
you are! That goes for everyone here!

Kagome- Question... How do you handle rejection?

**Kagome: It ain't easy, sister.**

luv ya all! Kassi Cullen

ps: authoress, have you ever read twilight, new moon, or eclipse?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Huh? Is that a fanfiction or a book?**

I asked this a while ago, but I'm asking again, because you were probably in  
alot of stress. It was when someone said they were gonna report you...

1. Kagome, put these people in YOUR order of hottness. Inuyasha, Hojo,  
Sesshoumaru, Miroku ,and Kouga. My order is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku,  
Kouga, and Hojo.

**Kagome: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Hojo, Miroku, Kouga.**

**Kouga: I'm last...**

**Inuyasha: I'm!...Second!?!? AFTER SESSHOUMARU!?**

2. I read that spaghettibrain1237 asked why Kagome acted like someone she  
wasn't, and honestly, I thought Inuyasah acted like that, not Kagome. Whadaya  
think?

**Kagome: Haha, I'm really not sure.**

**Sango: Inuyasha**

**Miroku: Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: What!?**

3. How do you feel about MY choise of pairings? They're the ones I use in MY  
fanfics... (I just don't post them...)  
Inuyasha/Kagome  
Sesshoumaru/Rin  
Miroku/Sango  
Kouga/Ayame

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Stars in my eyes) All of those I agree with!**

**Kagome: I agree!  
**

**Rin: Yay!**

**Sesshoumaru:...**

4. Hi Kagura! You're my 4rd favorite character, and you havn't gotten any  
questions,(that I've read) and lotsa people pair you with Sesshoumaru, and I  
think that's stupid. So, in the show, (or in other animes) who do you have a  
crush on?

**Kagura: I find Sesshoumaru attractive but nothing more. I guess a lot of them are cute. I'm not sure.**

5. Inuyasha, I think you should be with Kagome, but I also think it's rude  
how people tell you to choose. Choose who YOU want to choose. Not what people  
like me tell you to choose!

**Inuyasha: Finally! Thank you! But yes, I want to choose Kagome!**

6. Hi people! You're all cool and are you ever tired of answering stupid  
questions like mine?

Inuyashakagome222

**Kagome: Not at all!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Please come again! With more questions!**

Hey, Inuyasha, have you ever heard of Edward Cullen? He's giving you a run  
for your money in the fan department!

VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia

**Inuyasha: What!? How dare he!**

**Kagome: Oh jeez, Inuyasha. SIT!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ahahahhaaha!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well, that's it! That's all the questions! (For now) Onegai, review!**


	19. I Do Not Have Tons Of Homework

**SesshoumaruXRin: Beep beep? I'm just gonna -EW I just sneezed on the keyboard! Ehehehee! Anyways! LET'S GET ON WITH IT! Oh and btw, I now only answer questions that I like! I'm sorry for those I don't answer your questions, it's just I get soooo many! It becomes overwhelming so I don't do it!**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**OoOoOoOo**

Bwua ha ha! Ph33r me and my questions and comments!

1. Kagome and Authoress, stop sitting InuYasha for petty reasons. It's very  
out of character! D: It makes me cry. And when I cry, I kill newborn  
kittens. Think of the kittens!

**SesshoumaruXRin: . **

**Kagome:Ehhhhhhh...**

2. Jaken, because you're green and ugly and can walk around all day with  
self confidence, I respect you.

**Jaken: Oh, hey why thank you-WAIT A SECOND!? WHO'S GREEN AND UGLY!?**

**Rin: Why, I think she was you Master Jaken!**

**Jaken: WHY YOU LITTLE-(Gets hit on the head with a rock by Sesshoumaru)**

3. Kikyou! You're pure awesome. Except at the same time you're not. ;D   
Let's just say that you're pretty cool, and I don't hate you. I just like  
Kagome better.

**Kikyou: --**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ohohoho!**

4. Kagome and InuYasha, are you two getting tired of all the people asking  
you to admit that you love each other?

**Inuyasha: FINALLY! SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS**

**Kagome:...BAKA INU!**

5. Sango, where did you get that demon slayer cat suit thing made? It looks  
like spandex!

**Sango:...(Sweatdrops) It's actually made of demon skin!**

6. Sesshoumaru, I don't love you. Just so you know. And my hair is totally  
better than yours. Mine turns GOLD in the sun. GOLD is always better than  
silver. ;D flips hair Can you say that your hair turns gold? (but you  
have me beat at being awesome because you can turn into a giant dog and dogs  
are the best animals ever.)

**Sesshoumaru: Hmph. (Involuntarily flips hair)**

**Rin: Oh my! Sesshoumaru-sama has started a fight!**

7. Kagome, how many classes have you failed since you started traveling with  
InuYasha?

**Kagome: (Groans) You don't wanna know...**

8. Shippou, you're usless and all you do is provide cheap laughs, but you  
still deserve respect. I give you a year's supply of sweets and I hope I make  
you cry at the same time. ;D

**Shippou:...(Sniffles while eats cookies)...**

9. I'm so mean. D: How many of you guys hate me?

**Naraku: You never mentioned anything about me!**

**Sesshoumaru:...(Glares)**

10. (and last question) InuYasha, have you ever met Ranma Saotome? His  
personality is similar to yours and I was wondering if you influenced him, or  
vice versa.

I'm sorry for all the questions. I got carried away. D:

- Kyoumi

**Inuyasha: Noo...**

**Ranma: Tch. I'm WAY better looking than he is!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!?**

**Ranma: BRING IT, GRAMPS!**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU LITTLE!!!**

HI SUZIE AGAIN THIS TIME I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS SO HERE THEY ARE  
1.SESSHOMARU:I GAVE MY BIG SISTERS EACH A PICTURE OF YOU BUT NOW THEY ARE  
FIGHTING MORE AND LET ME SAY I LOCK THEM IN THERE ROOM NOW WHAT SHOULD I DO?  
2.RYOMA:I HAVE A

suzsan

**Sesshoumaru:...--**

**Ryoma: O.O...You have a what...?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: You have a what!? You better not be hitting on Ryoma-kun!**

**Ryoma: Since when do you call me Ryoma-kun?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I have been for awhile! But I also loves Atsushi Otani from Love Com (Lovely Complex)! Here he is!**

**Otani:...(Wakes up) Where the hell am I?**

**Inuyasha: (Puts hand Otani's shoulder) I'm sorry kid. You've been kidnapped by this weirdo over here...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEIRDO!? Hi Otani...! (Smiles sweetly)**

**Otani:...Your not that tall. That makes you semi-cool.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: WOOHOOO! I'm only 5'5 1/2**

**Otani: Eehhhhhhh. Still too tall for me.**

**SesshoumaruXRin :'(...**

Naraku: Seriously, your name is hard to remember. Is it Naraku or Nakaru? I  
can never decide. Anyhoo, as I have discovered you are homosexual, evil  
laugh-

**Naraku: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!**

**Sango: Authoress...Do you notice a difference in the Naraku's?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Nope...**  
Julia: AMY!  
-oh s. Well, as I was saying, get it on with Kikyo.  
InuYasha: (Diana's stalling Julia) Kagome, you, closet, now. Stay for ten  
minutes.

**Kagome: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!**  
Miroku: SANGO AND YOU FOREVER! YOU ROCK!  
Julia: Amy, you are in so much trouble.  
sweatdrop And I am not related to SesshomaruXRin, I swear. See you later!  
-Amy

**SesshoumaruXRin: Omg! Jeez you literally had me freaked there for a second! I'm like HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY SISTERS NAME IS AMY!? OMG IS SHE REALLY AMY!? Then I'm like...ohhh...that's right...I must've said something about my sister...(Sweatdrops)**

**Inuyasha: We apologize for the authoress' behavior...she's a bit slow...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Glowing red eyes)**

**Inuyasha: (Gulp)**

holy crap! thats a lot of reviews! but hey, ur awesome! bows down to  
authoress then proceeds to bow down to Lord Almighty Sesshomaru all of you  
(including authoress) are absolutely awesome!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Woohoo!!! Thank you!**

**Inuyasha: You only are answering this one because she praised you!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: THAT'S NOT TRUE!...She's a regular!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, well you didn't answer to that other regular...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: It...was long...ehehee**  
hey Sesshomaru-sama, in the manga, in the scene when kagura dies, what did u  
think about that? i mean she did help you several times. and if you had the  
whole shikon jewel and it could grant you one wish, no strings attached, what  
would it be?

**Sesshoumaru: I have no need of such things.**

to inuyasha: ur great! u must have some pretty good patience to be able to  
rescue kagome all those times. same question for you on the shikon jewel  
thing.

**Inuyasha: (Looks away and blushes) Hmph. I will become FULL DEMON!**

to kagome: i saw u in the fourth movie and u were so awesome! and i think  
that you getting kidnapped all those times can come in handy. i mean, how else  
r they gonna know where the bad guy's are hiding? same shikon question.

**Kagome: (Blushes) Thank you, you really are kind!**

**Inuyasha: She's getting more credit than she deserves...**

**SesshoumaruXRin and Kagome: SIT! (Inuaysha falls to the floor)**

**Kagome: I'd have the demons and humans live in harmony together.**

to miroku: you're so funny! steps back a bit due to cautious knowing of his  
wondering hands can you kiss sango for me please? i think it's about time you  
do shikon question.

**Miroku: Ehehee, of course! I'd love to! (Gets ready to kiss Sango but she hits him with her Hiraikotsu and blushes) Ehhhhh...I would get rid of my wind tunnel.**

sango: don't deny it. u also wanna kiss him. giggles at the sight ur so  
cool sango! and i think that after all u've been through that things are gonna  
be really looking up for you from now on! hugs shikon question

**Sango:Ehhhh...thanks! Umm...I'm not sure...World Peace?**

**Inuyasha Cast: (Bursts out laughing)**

shippo and kirara: aw! ur both so cute. hugs and gives lollipops shikon q.

**Shippo: Thank you! Umm...! I'd wish to become stronger! SO I CAN DEFEAT INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha: You wish!**

**Kirara: Mew mew. (Tranlation: Thank you!)Mew mew mew mew mew mew! (I'd wish to be with Sango forever!)**

koga: ur the only guy i know that makes a miniskirt fashionable. XDD plus ur  
very loyal. i think u'd make a pretty cool rockstar! same shikon question.

**Kouga: MINISKIRT!?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Busts out laughing) It IS a miniskirt! AHAHAHA KOUGAS A CROSS DRESSER!**

**Kouga: AM NOT!**

thank you authoress for answering all my questions. and i wish to ask the  
shikon question to you to. for me personally, i'd wish for more wishes since  
there's NO WAY i can pick just one.  
arigato gozaimasu. bows out leaving the usual hichew candy, pocky, and  
ramune  
p.s. eclipse, twilight, and new moon is a book series featuring vampires and  
werewolves. very teen romance kinda thing. blech

saiwarrior

**SesshoumaruXRin: Haha, same here. And then I'd wish for SUSHI!**

**Inuyasha: All the things in the world and you'd wish for sushi?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well, I'd wish for other things, but that'd be my first! I've never tried it before and I love almost any kind of food!**

this is so cool i luv the inuyasha show its so cool!i have a few questions  
too!quite a few of them!one question how do i ask a question?

Maximumgirl432

**Inuyasha:...**

**Inuyasha Cast:...**

**SesshoumaruXRin:...Good question...Well, what do you mean? XD Just ask anything...It doesn't even have to be a question...Oh! And thank you!**

i luve the idea  
i no a lot of people said it before so  
i will say it again! lol  
i got a question for inuyasha

ok inu u said ur kimono made from the firerat demon or whatever it is, it  
said nothing can hurt u when u where it  
how come u get a lot of injuries when it said the thing can preotect u.like  
when yura attcked kagome she tried to cut off her arm but it didnt come off.

soo whats the deal here?

**Inuyasha: It protects me from stuff like Fire and some poisons...Otherwise physical attacks can penetrate through...**

HULLO PEOPLES! I has questions for you all(Well not really ALL but you get my  
point).

Kagome - Do you ever get tired of wearing that tiny little green skirt?

**Kagome: Umm...I wear other things...**

Inuyasha - Why don't you like it when people touch your ears?

**Inuyasha: BECAUSE IT'S DAMN ANNOYING!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: It turns him on. (Snickers)**

**Inuyasha: WTF!!?#$&#($$#$&(#$# BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Naughty naughtty!**

Shippo - You hardly get any questions and it's sad cuz you're so awesome!  
-hugs- Anyway I'm sorry I can't think of a better question but... What's your  
favorite color?

**Shippo: Thank you! Umm green!**

Miroku - How would you feel if someone came behind you and yanked on your  
little ponytail?

**Miroku: O.o Umm...How bout I-(Gets bonked on the head again)**

**Sango: Don't even think about it)**

Sango - Do you like squirrels??

**Sango:...Sure?**

Kagura - Does it ever get boring when you ride on that feather?

**Kagura: No, it's actually quite fun!**

Kilala(or Kirara) - I've seen multiple fanfics where you're paired up with  
Shippo, how do you feel about this?

**Kirara: MEW! Mew mew mew mew!!!! (EW! I wouldn't wanna be with that freak!)**

Sesshomaru - HI! (Yes that's my question )

**Sesshoumaru:...**

Rin - Do you wear shoes?

**Rin: Shoes? No, I don't...**

Prince of Tennis People - I'm sorry I don't watch it so I can't ask you  
questions. :( Forgive me?

**Eiji: Hai, hai! It's okay!!!!!!!!! O'chibi's probably sad though...Nya!**

**Ryoma:...**

Authoress - YOU NIS AWESOME!

I'm done(for now) xP

adri123101

**SesshoumaruXRin: Haha, thanks!**

**Inuyasha: Your just feeding her ego...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: WHAT'D YOU SAY!? I barely have an ego...**

VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia was right, Inuyasha. Edward Cullen is the  
hottest, sweetest, most PERFECT being that ever "lived" if you could call it  
that... He's always nice to his girlfriend, (Bella) and you could learn from  
him. He's in the Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse books I was talking about earlier.  
I'm in love with him.

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hmm...Maybe I should read those books...**

No offece, Inuyasha, but you've moved from my number 1 crush, to my number 2  
crush, right after Edward. But I still love you anyway!

**Inuyasha: I think I'll live...**

NOW to the question part...

Kagome, have you ever thought about becoming half demon? I've seen pictures  
of you like that, and they're really cool!

**Kagome: Half-demon? I don't know...**

And remember, you ALL ROCK!! (Except Naraku... Ur GAY! EW!!) I even like you  
Kikyo, in a forget-about-Inuyasha-and-go-distract-Hojo kinda way.

luv ya! Kassi Cullen

**Naraku: Your all so mean...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Don't worry Naraku, even if you weren't gay...People STILL wouldn't like you!**

Well, I haven't really met him yet... so I am not really positive what he is  
like... I think she has moved on to someone her age, though... that makes me  
feel better xD Thanks for the advice anyway...

Umm... it was in fumouffu... one of the last episodes...

Yamashita

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh really? Hmm...thats interesting...Your welcome!**

**Inuyasha:...You don't even remember what he's talking about...do you?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Sighs) If you could PM me with what we were talking about, that'd be nice. (Sweatdrops) Gomene!**

Hey, it's me--again...

Anyway... I like the new guy at my school--alot... and I realized why I  
stopped liking the other guy (the one who hates me cuz I broke up with him)...  
I"m not ready for any commitment, or anything. I'm not ready for a boyfriend,  
but I REALLY like the new guy... I stopped liking the first guy becuase he was  
asking more than I thought I could handle... Any suggestions?

ps: you guys ALL rock, except for Naraku... Go 2 hell...

pss: Inuyasha and Kagome, you're a really cute couple!

Ok, NOW I'm done!

Kassi Cullen

**Sango: Well, get to know this new guy! I mean, maybe that's not true. Maybe you just think you don't want a boyfriend because the last one was a bad one?**

**Kagome: Yeah, just...play it out...day by day!**

Hello... is Shippo around? Helo! Thanks for saying hi 2 me! I'm so happy... I  
could kiss Inuyasha... but he's Kagome's so I won't. Or maybe I'd kiss  
Miroku... if he wouldn't grope... but he's Sango's... I'll kiss Shippo!

**Shippo: (Blushes)...Thank you...**  
Sesshomaru-sama and Koga-kun are taken... but I LOVE SHIPPO SO MUCH! FAVorite  
character.

**Sesshoumaru: (His thoughts: **_**I'm taken????? Since when? With who?**_** Me: Hits him)**

Um... question... Repeat questions Shippo did not answer... please  
answer! I love all of you(except Naraku... sorta. Because he's the one that  
forced Kikyo and Inuyasha to hate Eachother!)Even Satsuki... maybe. And  
Authoress, you are the BEST-est Authoress EVER! I love you like a sister!  
Ahem. I will now return to eating pocky... and thanks and good luck. I'll shut  
up now...

shipporinKIMS11

**SesshoumaruXRin: Omg! Really? I HAVE A SISTER! THANK YOU!**

**Inuyasha: You would have a sister anyways...you have two...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh...ehehe...right...well they are both in their mid-twenties! Oh! Can I have some Pocky?**

i forgot one question too!umm does sesshomaru ever take a bath?and kouga i  
read a storie where your dumber than a pet rock.Sesshy!runs to seshy and  
starts hugging him and playing with his tail and petting his hair againlol

Maximumgirl432

**Inuyasha Cast: (Everyone stares at Sesshoumaru) Do you take baths?**

**Rin: Of course Sesshoumaru-sama does! He lets me take them with him!**

**Inuyasha Cast: GASP! SESSHOUMARU YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!! (Throws bananas at him)**

Am I crazy or just paranoid if I think Russians are trying to kill me?

Chris

**SesshoumaruXRin: I'd have to say both.**

**Sango: Yeah, I agree.**

**Kagome: Yupp...**

**Miroku: I'M WITH YOU BUDDY!!! THEY ARE!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha Cast: O.o**

Hey-llo! I was just wondering this:

If Eiji likes visiting petshops and brushing his teeth so much... did he ever  
brush his teeth at a petshop? If so, did you get in trouble?

Mani Clover

**SesshoumaruXRin: Wooohooo!!! Question for Eiji-kun!**

**Eiji: I HAVE TRIED IT BEFORE! But everyone just stared at me really weirdly...But I do it daily!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KAWAII!!!**

**Eiji: KAWAII!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin and Eiji: (Hugging) KAWAII!**

Does anyone have any donuts?

Homer Simpson

**SesshoumaruXRin: HOMER!!!!!!!!! D'oh!**

**Eiji: I HAVE DONUTS!**

**Ryoma: Oh god.**

**SesshoumaruXRin, Eiji and Homer: (Get sugar highs) WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I think its vile and can you repervatise Rin? It was funnier that way

n/a

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Salutes) Hello, Captain Anonymous!**

**Sango: Why does everyone like Rin perverted?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Because it pokes a nerve in Sesshy-sama! I though she was perverted now...I CAN'T REMEMBER!**

hi there!!

wah.. i need some advice.. cause i really don't know who to choose..

**SesshoumaruXRin: I'll help you with that! Oh an btw, readers, if you ask a personal question, I ALWAYS ANSWER!**

well.. here's this guy, i've known him since when we were in elementary, and  
we sort of liked each other back then. and now he says that he still LOVES  
me!? But I dont know if i could trust him, cause he got a girlfriend before he  
told me!

**Sango: Wait...So he says he loves you, but he has a girlfriend?**

**Kagome: Does he still have this girlfriend? If he still has her, then don't bother. If he still has her then that means he doesn't want to risk losing a girlfriend just for you.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: If he really likes you, he'll break up with her. And if/when he does...You don't even have to say yes...so don't try to put on mmore pressure than you need to.**

second, i like this guy now, but I had to stop those feelings cause he got  
someone else already, but the thing is, I'm always with him. SO sometimes I  
feel that I like him... but I dont want to!

who should I go for!? help!! and please.. give me an advice for each  
situation... tenchu!

YingFa08

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well, just because he has someone else doesn't mean you should stop liking him!!! LIKE HIM! But as experienced advice...DON'T TRY AND BREAK THEM UP! Don't bash on the girl...(Assuming it's a girl XD) Just go on doing everyday duties. One day they'll most likely break up!**

**Sango: Even if they don't, then that means...it just wasn't meant to be...**

YEAH! I love you story! Ok, my question is for Sousuke...Do you love Kaname  
or the Captin, cuz you really need to choose and quit leading both girls on,  
cuz all you do to them is crush their hearts. I really think you should pick  
Kaname cuz SHE ROCKS and she can keep up with you military life style. Also  
Sousuke, your cluelessness makes you soo cute not tomentio you look cute too.  
an dto all the Inu Cast YOU GUYS ROCK!! And oh YOU ROCK EVEN MORE  
SesshoumaruXRin!

inuyashalover411299

**Sousuke: U--uu-uu-uu-mmm...I-i-i-i...I-i--ummm...-uuu-u-u-umm...(Sweats nervously as Kaname and Tessa awaits his answer) INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha: WHAH!?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh wow. Wasn't expecting that...Anywho! Thanks!**

Is it just me or is Jack Thompson as useful to the world as a one legged man  
IN MY ?

Eric

**SesshoumaruXRin: Who knows?**

**Inuyasha: Your only saying that because you don't know who Jack Thompson is...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: YOUR SO MEAN!**

HOLY CRAP!Fluffy-kun and Rin-sama did IT!The BIG IT!?!Now for question.Kag's  
me no wanna gross ya out but there are some sadistic people who pair you up  
with the dead claypot Kinky-ho I mean Kikyo.Ya wanna go get em'?Oh  
SesshomaruxRin ya wanna help me in somtin'.-grabs big net-Help me get these  
two brothers for councling!-hears footsteps of angery readers-OH CRAP!I FORGOT  
THAT I HAVE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPY OF ME STORY!-RUNNING AROUND ROOM-HELP ME!

gracelalia

**SesshoumaruXRin: OMG! THEY DID!? I can't remember...XD Kinky-ho!! XDXDXD!!!**

**Kagome: EEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I'LL HELP YOU! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! lol, I have a kazillion stories that I need to update...**

**Inuyasha:...Your already making a new story...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: NO IM NOT! Eheehehehehe...That reminds me I was going to make a cool story that might've had a lemon in it...But now I can't remember what the cool idea was!**

Dear Kagome and Sango,  
I have a question to ask you about my life! Uhm, well. My friend made me try  
out for the volleyball team, and I hate volleyball. But I tried out anyway  
because my friend asked. I ended up making the team whilst my friend didn't. I  
don't know whether I should stay on the team or not. Please help!

sesshomaru121

**Sango: Hmm. That's tough. Well, if you got in, you probably were supposed to! Try it out, volleyballs fun!**

**Kagome: And if you really don't like it, then you can quit, but don't be too hasty---you might just find it fun after awhile!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: OMG!!! I'M DONE!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! And I was going to say something important but I can't remember...Anyways...I'm sorry again for askers who didn't get answers! It's just in order for me to update...I can't have too much! I usually do it all in one sitting! lol...Ehehehe...I do not have tons of homework...Really...Really, It's not late...Most of it...Ehe...ehehe...HEHEHEHEHEHEH! **

**Inuyasha: SHUT UP!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Tear) FINE! Well, anyways! Even though I didn't answer your questions this time, don't stop asking! I'll probably answer your questions sometime...**


	20. More Questions, More Answers!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Whew...yeah don't know what I'm whewing about. I'm bored. lol I really ought to be watching Gundam Seed Destiny but NOOOOOOOO stupid thing isn't working! (Sobs) (Sigh) Oh well! I'll try getting **_**something**_** done in my stories. I know I never update...ehehhe...**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its titles.**

**OoOoOoOo**

HEY!!  
Sure.. my mom just got me two new packs of pocky, so i'll share with  
everyone!( extra big helpings to Shippo, Rin and Authoress, less to Inuyasha  
and Sesshomaru do to the fact of chocolate... and dogs.. well, it doesn't  
mix!!) why do the x's look funny when i type..

**SesshoumaruXRin: I agree...the x's do look funny. lol**

hm.. okay, i have TWO personal  
problems! The first one, which doesn't involve me, involves two of my best  
friends who are going out. My friend that's a girl recieved a note from her  
boyfriend, but she misunderstood it, thinking it said that the boy thought she  
didn't care about him. Now my friend wants to break up with her boy friend  
because she doesn't actually love him! so now they're in this big fight and  
the guy might commit suicide if the girl breaks up with him because she's the  
only one that really 'loves' him - his parents and brother abuse him! I'm  
caught in the middle and do not know what to do! Please help me!

**Sango: Quite a predicament your in...**

**Kagome: I agree. Well, it's not so much of advice that you need.**

**Kikyou: Do they physically abuse him or mentally?**

**Sango: Most suicidal people don't have the nerve to commit suicide, but you still don't want to take your chances.**

**Kagome: First of all, you say your friend doesn't really love him? If your friend doesn't love him, then they shouldn't be going steady. He'll find out in some way, shape, size, time or form. **

**Sango: You should tell your friend to have a sit down and talk with him. A heart to heart conversation?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ehh...I hope I'm not too late on this...I should update more often...**

The other one  
does involve me - I have this crush, but because it's my first crush i have  
absolutely no clue how to act around him! Please help me... if the Inuyasha  
characters have anything to say, please say it! I think Kagome and Sango and  
Rin would be most helpful(besides you, oh mighy authoress!!), but any help is  
fine! Please help! I know you have a lot of quetsions to answer and that this  
is just another one of personal problems, but i really feel helpless! Please  
ABC and Extreme Makeover, help me out! -

A very distraught sister,  
shipporinKIMS11  
P.S. Sorry it was so long for only two problems!! Gezz, i fell so ashamed!  
P.P.S. and to Rin... do you have an answer to why Jaken-sama is green yet?  
XD

**SesshoumaruXRin: GAHHH!!!! TOO MANY IMs!!! I'm trying to answer you, but people keep talking! lol, anyways! Ahh, first crush! So young so young.**

**Momo: Hey, that's my line!**

**Eiji: Plus, I'm sure your not that much older than her...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Ignores) Anyways! The thing I must say you absolutely have to do (And I'm sure you've heard this before) BE YOURSELF! I'm not exactly a guy expert, but I know most guys don't like fakes, and they don't like liars. If the guy don't like you as you, he's obviously not for you!**

**Sango: Yes, just be yourself. That's all you can do.**

**Rin: And umm...I'm not sure why Jaken-sama is green...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: It's okay that it's long! It's not like it filled with 6 or 7 questions like a lot of people do...ehehe...oh well! Umm by the way, readers, can you guys tell me what's up with Rin? Is she supposed to be perverted or not? Because I forgot!**

OMG... once again the humor never falters! lol!

Hm... what to ask...

(for the Inuyasha cast)  
1. If y'all got together for a karaoke contest, who do you think would be  
'the Feudal Idol'?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Omg, I so want to see that!**

**Inuyasha: Keh. Stupid humans and their pointless games**

**Kagome: It'd be either me, Sango or Rin!**

**Rin: (Singing Fields of Hope by Rie (Lacus Clyne))**

**Inuyasha Cast: (Big eyed)**

**Kagome: R-r-rin'd definately win...**

2. do you find humor fan art a tiny bit amusing, if done well?

**Inuyasha: NOT WHEN THEY STICK MY WITH THIS BIMBO!**

**Naraku: As long as I'm with you my darling, you can say **_**anything**_** to me!**

**Inuyasha: (Crying)**

3. So Shippo... ready to take up the prank i mentioned earlier?

**Shippo: (Short-attention span) What was that?**

4. Kirara, i recently read a story where you were paired with none other than  
our dear Fluffy- san, odd enough as it is. Your opinion? Sessh, same question

**SesshoumaruXRin: GASP! I'M AGAINST THIS!**

**Kirara: (Tilts head)**

**Inuyasha: (Bursting out laughing)**

**Sesshoumaru: If I do recall, dear brother...your lover is Naraku**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Naraku: Yay! Someone has recognized our love!**

Really personal but i don't care...

5. If any of you were to have kids, what would be their names (boy and or  
girl)

Well... that's all i have (sorry prince of tennis, but i don't know the show  
and manga... i get into that...)

Sincerly yours,

Hikaru Rouge

p.s. you rock authoress!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay!**

**Kagome: Hmm...Hikaru owuld be one!**

**Sango: I like the name Akito**

**Miroku: Yes, indeed.**

**Rin: Ai!!! It means love!**

YEAH! you got both of my semi retarded questions up!ok i have a few  
more...maby ...idk ok sessh i hate this but in my bff's storie your paird up  
with a bunny demon that happens to be narakus DOUGHTER! oh and kouga's paired  
with her originaly made char named nadilie who is sesshy's and inus sis(middle  
child)...

**Sesshoumaru: I would rather die.**

**Inuyasha: We have a sister? Che.**

**Rin:...(Sad face)**

also i feel sorry for bankotsu he hasnt gotten any questions so ill  
ask him one or two! bankotsu your out fit looks kinda like sesshy's and kougas  
morphed together whats it like? oh and what ur fave color?! ill shut up now! 

Maximumgirl432

**Bankotsu: (Shoots hand from out of the grave and startles everyone) Jeez, I was about to die of boredom.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Busts out laughing) Die of boredom...(Everyone stares) Get it? Because...he's already...dead...**

**Bankotsu: Purple is my favorite color.**

This one's for Kouga! glomps Kouga, would you ditch Ayame for me? )   
Bankotsu, are ya there? If you are, how do you carry Banryuu? It looks so  
heavy -.-;;  
And this last one's for anybody- don't you think Sango and Miroku make the  
perfect couple? runs away from Sango in fear of being attacked  
Thanks!

Sienna

**Kouga: No! I couldn't! My heart belongs to Kago-ERR I MEAN AYAME!**

**Sango: I won't attack you. We are engaged!**

**Miroku: WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!**

**Sango: OH MIROKU! THAT'S WHAT I MEANT! (Knocks him over the head)**

This is for Inuyasha. why dont you accept u like kagome? u have said it(or  
thought it) at least once in each eppisode shes really pretty and u know you  
like just ask her to be ur mate already before shessomaru does.  
SAbriNA

**Kagome: Sesshoumaru!?**

**Rin:...**

**Sesshoumaru: I resent this.**

**Inuyasha: ...**

Inuyasha: Yeah! She'll never turn into a demon. Not on my watch!  
Sesshoumaru: She'd be a very weak demon, I bet.  
Kagome: WHY YOU!  
How do u feel about this

Kagome?? You have demon blood in you? We all know its true admit it

Inuyasha, how would you feel if Kagome left permanently? Kagome have say in  
this but dont sit him at all hes to cute

Sesshomaru-InuYasha-Fan

**Sesshoumaru: I agree with the weak demon statement.**

**Inuyasha: Che. Kagome wouldn't leave permanently.**

**Kagome: I don't think I have demon blood in me, I'm a priestess.**

Some has been stealing my water and nobody messes with Adam West! How should  
I try to go about catching the people stealing from me?

Adam West

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hey! I know you! Your catman on Fairly Oddparents!**

**Inuyasha cast: ...(stares)...so simple-minded.**

hey...u skipped me in this chapter. i thought you said that you answered all  
of the questions. That made me cry a little inside, so could you please add my  
questions in the next chapter?

wow. this story is really good. i have a bunch of questions from me n my  
friends

1)Inuyasha, my friend told me that you look like 1/2 dog 1/2 goat 1/2 mouse  
and 1/2 human. How do you feel about that?

**Inuyasha: Goat!? Moose!? I'M HALF DOG DEMON HALF HUMAN!**

**Inuyasha Cast: (Snickers)**

**SesshoumaruXRin:Mmmm...Snickers sounds good...**

2) Sesshomaru, how come even though your arm was chopped off, you can manage  
to stick another one on there? Do you use superglue?

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Rolls in a fit of laughter) Superglue! Maybe it's some kinda really kool super glue, or demon glue! Demon Glue: For those times when you just aren't powerful enough! That's the slogan! Bwahahah!!! (Gets evil stare from Sesshoumaru) Aha..hah...heeeeeeeeeeeh...**

3) Miroku, my other friend told me that she is your lover. Is this true? Does  
the name Sid ring a bell?

**Miroku: W-w-what?**

**Sango: WHAT YOU ASK!? MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

4) Naraku, why do you look like a woman? I mean the makeup doesn't help with  
your masculinity. Are you transexual?

**Naraku: I told you, It makes me feel pretty. Plus I bet it turns Inuyasha on. (Smirks)**

**Inuyasha: WHAT!? EW! NO WAY!**

5) Finally, Rin, how does it feel to be with a stubborn, no good, wart thing  
that you call Jaken?

INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!  
state gem has a kitty named 2D

**Rin: Umm...not very fun. Jaken-sama is boring. And mean.**

Hey, I love this fic SesshomaruxRin!! Its so awesome!You deserve  
cookies!Anyways here are a few of my questions...

1)For all demons/half demons over the age of 13,(everyone else cover your  
ears) do you guys really have a mating season?

**Inuyasha: I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT!**

**Shippo: He just doesn't know. He's that sheltered.**

**Inuyasha: (Blushes) I DO TOO KNOW!...**

2)What happens after you guys are done with a episode?

**SesshoumaruXRin: They go on off mode.**

**Inuyasha: BE SERIOUS!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hmm, behind the scenes action? Haha.**

3)Why does Naraku glow hot pink in one of the video games?? Is it a gay thing  
or an attention thing?

**Naraku: I feel so alive! I love to glow!**

4)Miroku: how would you react if you were in the modern era??

You guys are all awesome!...besides Kikyo...she smells.

Sincerely, Shikigami Master

**Miroku: With all the short skirts? I WOULD LOV-(Sees Sangos glare) HATE IT! Peverts you know...ehhee..**

Ok Ryoma as i was saing i have a friend who loves you and it gets on my  
nerves besides i only like you as a friend no offence but you are my favorite  
charater anyway my friend talks about 24/7(Even in her sleep)and i think  
you're kinda cute.Authoress when are you going to update your Prince of tennis  
Advice column cause i can't wait anymore.Ok last one gose to the SeiGaku  
tennis team would you guys help me with my tennis skills cause i kinda suck at  
tennis but i do like it so please help me.  
From Suzsan/Suzin88/Raven/Suzie88/Suzie  
P.S:I'm on to many websites

**Fuji: We would love to.**

**Ryoma: Che.**

**Sakuno:...(Stares at her feet next to Ryoma)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well, I'd love to update it, but not a lot of people submit questions!**

wai!! ur awesome authoress! i'm thinking of maybe doing an answer thingy 4  
bleach. tho i hope i can get the personalites down to a tea like u have.

**SesshoumaruXRin: Aww! Yay me! lol, it is kinda hard, and sometimes you can't help but make it OOC..**

YES  
THE RUSSIANS R AFTER U!! i LOVE lovecom!! i wonder if the movie has come out  
for it yet. i think it has. is really bad reading kanji so she can't tell  
the date but sankyuu so much answering my q's. erm. oh! ok.

**SesshoumaruXRin: I love lovecom too! 'Cept I don't watch the anime because Otani isn't as cute in it! TT**  
now i shall ask, uh Lord Sesshomaru! where exactly do u plan on building ur  
empire/fortress thingy?

**Sesshoumaru: I would think its obvious**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama means in the western lands somewhere.**  
oh and koga, if its not a miniskirt then what is it? PLEASE don't say  
loincloth cuz thats sorta worse than a miniskirt... well at least i think it  
is. ok how 'bout a kilt? OH!! UR IRISH!! YAY! XD how much sake can u drink?

**Koga: I-i-rish? Sake? It's just...it's just what I wear...**  
hey kagome, have u tried teaching inuyasha about ur math stuffs? maybe u can  
help each other out with it if he has an understanding of it. and it might  
improve his aim. no offense man but sometimes u miss targets that r really  
obvious.

**Kagome: Ehh...noo...Teaching a dog how to do math wouldn't be very fun.**

**Inuyasha: Just what are you saying!?**  
hey shippo, u can decide whether u wanna answer this or not since i'll  
understand COMPLETELY if u don't want to, but what was ur mom like? i think i  
saw a picture of her and she looks really pretty.

**Shippo: She was pretty! She was very kind, but often threw things at my dad...**  
hey miroku, have u ever thought of leasing ur wind tunnel out as a cleaning  
household item? ask kagome, she'll know what i'm talking about.

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Rolls into another fit of laughter) Oh my gosh! That'd be hilarious! World's strongest vaccuum!**

**Miroku: ...???**  
oh lord sesshomaru, i almost forgot to ask u this, if u can't find a sword to  
demonstrate ur awesome power, then why don't u make a sword out of your own  
fang? it seemed to owrk out for ur dad pretty well. then u can kick narakus  
blue-eyeshadow-wearing butt!

**Sesshoumaru: I want to exceed my fathers strength, then use my fang.**

oh and naraku? no one likes u and no one ever will. ur a villain so thats how  
its s'posed ta be. though i like u better as onigumo.

**Naraku: At least Inuyasha loves me!**

**Inuyasha: NO I DON'T!**

kikyo, i think u can turn urself if u think about it. but PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE  
stop talking to urself. we can hear ur thoughts so don't worry about saying a  
line of dialogue that ur worried we might not hear it.  
well thankyu authoress 4 reading this and thankyou ever so much if u answer  
it. hands cheat sheets to kagome and authoress 4 school work. then leaves  
candy, pocky, ramune and poutinne for everyone. man i'm happy i don't hafta  
worry about school well good luck all of u tho i'll probably be back.  
bye-nee  
SaiWarrior

**SesshoumaruXRin: KOOL! COPIED HOMEWORK AND POCKY!? IT'S LIKE CHRISTMAS ALLL OVER AGAIN! Aahahahaha, just kidding! Your welcome!**

hey Miroku, what would you say If I could remove your wind tunnel, AND am  
willing to bear your children?  
Selene

**Miroku: That would be heavenly! UGH! (Has a bruise the size of Russia because of you-know-who)**

**Sango: Your unbelievable!**

Tick Tock BOOM!

A bomb

**(Entire Inuyasha Cast blows up)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: MWAHAHAAHA! Ahaha...ahha...ha...HellO? Guys?**

hi everyone! gosh it's been so long since i've reviewed (darn my infected  
computer!)! i would now like to give the authoress so much praise for this  
fanfic (hey inu, giving praise to a wonderful authoress isn't a crime). i've  
got loads of questions, but i'll spread them out over the chapters. but first  
MERRY X-MAS! gives holiday cookies to all with milk

**SesshoumaruXRin: Woohoo! More praise! And milk and cookes!**

**Inuyasha: For her, it is. Inflate her ego...keh.**

and now the beginning of my late night randomness (forgive me everyone)

1. who would win in a battle inu yasha or pikachu?

**Inuyasha: Obviously me.**

**Pikachu: (Pops outta no where and zaps Inuyasha. Inuyasha is now a pile of ash...haha, ash...get it? Ash?) Pika, pika chu!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KAWAII!!!**

2. who would win in a battle kagome or sakura from naruto?

**Kagome: U-uh..**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Have no clue! I know! Readers, send me a PM saying who you think would win! I'll tally up the results and in the next chapter, I'll say who won!**

**Kagome: There's an idea...**

3. who would win naraku or an army of baboons and lemurs?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Baboons and lemurs. ahahaha!**

4. who would win sesshoumaru or a ghost?

ladyd.d.del

**Inuyasha Cast:...Good question...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Well...Sesshoumaru couldn't touch the ghost, or harm it in anyway...hmm...**

i'm in the x-mas mood right now. aren't u guys? what is the authoress's  
favorite x-mas carol?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Xmas is over...lol...but my favorite carol...it's Noel! so pretty! Me and 2 of my friends sang it at our choir concert...a cute senior told us good job! YAY! Well, actually I didn't hear him say it so I kept walking (Sobs)**

if any of the inu cast could switch weapons with another person...which  
weapon would u take?

**Sesshoumaru: I'd take the Tetsaiga.**

**Inuyasha Cast: We know.**

what do u all want for christmas?

love u all! hope u all have a wonderful x-mas!

ladyd.d.del

**Inuyasha Cast: EVERYTHING!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I want a kitty! But my mom says I wont take care of it! (Sobs) Wahhh!!!!!**

Hi I need some help. You see I like this guy Patric and I'm not sure if he  
likes me.The major problem is I have everyone fooled into thinking I hate him.  
What do I do?? Only two people know my seret. My cuz, Lisa, (Bonzi!!) and my  
friend Zoey (Not real name nickname) Help!!

gracelalia

**SesshoumaruXRin: This entire time I've been thinking 2 meant 2 but apparently 2 means three...KOOL!**

**Sango: Well, start being nice to him. He probably thinks you hate him too, so whatever chances you guys could've had, wouldn't be there.**

**Kagome: Yeah, and if he ever says, "I thought you hated me." Then just say, "I don't. People just say that." Then just let it flow from that!**

Why am I always a complete outcast? Or do I just live in the worst town ever?

Comic Book Guy

**SesshoumaruXRin: Sounds like me. Ahaha, it's probably both. Same for me!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: TWEET TWEET! I'm done! Yay! Don't forget to PM me with who you think would win: Kagome or Sakura from Naruto?**


	21. Insert Title Here! Ehehee!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hi people! Sorry, once again I haven't updated in awhile, but here agos!**

**Disclaimter: The usual I-do-not-own-Inuyasha Disclaimeter.**

**OoOoOoOo**

Hello, I'm not sure if you are still doing this... but in case you are, I am  
gonna squeaze some advice from ya, if that's alright...

Ok, of course I have asked almost every person I know for advice... but a few  
more people couldn't hurt, right?...

Anyway... I have liked this guy for four years now... we didn't talk much  
last year, but ever since this past summer, I have been closer to him then  
ever... I am the one he tells most secrets to besides his guy friends and I  
am usually the one he comes to when he's depressed apparently I am one of the  
only people that listens... Now this guy has serious emotional problems... he  
has attempted suicide before, because he has still not gotten over his ex  
girlfriend. They went out for atleast a year, and he is still in love with  
her... I try to help him as much as I can to help him move on, but he still  
hopes she would come back to him. And I don't have the heart to tell him that,  
that will never happen and she is one of the main ones pushing me toward him.

**Sango: Well, for the emotional issues he has, just be a good friend to him. Tell him he really is important and whether or not they got back together, life is full of other things. If he really is depressed, try taking him somewhere to get his mind off of it.**

**Kagome: Right! But not someplace that reminds him of his ex!**

Now recently, he has been trying dating some of his close friends, but that  
never works out, because things get too akward... And I am so affraid of  
rejection, that I can't ever take that "plunge" into asking him out...  
honestly, I have no idea what kind of advice I am looking for... I am just  
very confused... everything is getting to be so confusing...  
Although, I have tried so hard to stop liking him like I do... but it is just  
too hard to just stop once you've liked someone for nearly four years...  
Anyway... thanks for reading and helping if you can :

-Tessa

**Sango: If you really have liked him that long, it'd be very hard to forget.**

**Kagome: If you really, truely like him, you should ask him out. But be warned--this goes without saying, he's dated some of his close friends to get his mind off of his ex (Which looks as though it hasn't helped) And none of them has worked out. **

**SesshoumaruXRin: The best thing would probably be to wait this out, try and get him to forget his ex and then take that plunge. It'll be less painful for the both of you. :) Good luck!**

wow more of my retarded things showed up!IM SO HAPPY...now here a question  
whose hotter the jonas brothers or inu?I VOTE THE JO BROS!...

**Kagome: OH! I LOVE the Jo Bros too! Especially Nick!! I LOVE YOU NICK!!**

**Inuyasha: WTF!? What about me!?**

**Kagome: Uhh...errr...You can have Kevin?**

**Inuyasha: (vein pop)**

now the rest have  
to vote! time fore me to be evil(puts seshy's hir into to pigtail braids puts  
inus hair into a bun and give miroku two tiny pigtails)  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAchoughAHAHAHAHAA im not done!(puts them all in kitty  
outfits and takes 10pics and puts it on the world wide web and national tv and  
gives them to all ppl in feudal era) now Im done  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...sorry i just always wanted to do that...dont kill  
me (hides behind almighty powerfull autheress who can torture ppl)

Maximumgirl432

**Sesshoumaru: (vein pop alongside Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha: I seriously don't like this girl.**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama looks so pretty!**

**Sesshoumaru:...**

**Miroku: Hey, I think I like this hairstyle!**

Yay! You updated SxR! glomps Question heres! Why hello thars Inu cast. What  
would Inuyasha and his groupie do if the entire Korean Army invaded?

**Kagome: (taken aback) Umm...I think I would go back to my time...**

**Inuyasha: What Ko-ree-ah?**

**Kagome: Oh jeez.**

**Miroku: Invite them over for tea!**

And more  
importantly, what would Miroku if he was approached by the leader of the  
army...who happens to be a young beautiful woman? Armed with a machine gun  
that can fired at 300 rounds per second?

**Miroku: Oh! I would caress her--(glares from Sango) I would--wait whats a machine gun? I would use my wind tunnel on her ass!**

lolwtf?

Anyways, see you until the next update!

Kim

PS: Kagome ist WIN! Sakura ain't got NOTHING on a bow and arrow wielding  
schoolgirl who can BURN (BURN I TELL YOU) a bad villian who is uber-powerful!  
HA! XP

**Kagome: Yay! I WOULD BURN HER!**

**Sakura: Whaa--? I got awesome mad kung fu skills!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Honestly, sorry people. I have no clue what she does. I don't watch Naruto.**

**Naruto: Well you SHOULD. We rock Cartoon Network!! YEAH BABY!**

**Inuyasha cast:...uhhhhh huh.**

This is so funny!

I have a good question.

Sesshomaru,  
When Rin gets older (hahaha) you'll like her, won't you? That'll be so funny.  
But you know you will. Everyone knows that Rin will like you when she gets  
older. You're just like that, ya know? First it was Kagura that liked you, and  
soon it'll be Rin. So... when will you two get married? You'll give in, even  
though she is 'just a human.' So she's gonna be queen, right? Have little  
half-demon kids? Just like your father... hahah. Let me visit the puppies when  
you do decide! I'll be happy to babysit.

Angel

**Sesshoumaru: I do not mate with **_**humans**_**.**

**Rin: (sniff sniff) Were not gonna have babies Sesshy-sama? WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Sesshoumaru: Ahhh...errr...**

**Inuyasha: Eheheh. Sesshoumaru's a pervert. A lecherous creten. A-**

**Kagome: A **_**pedofile**_**.**

**Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru is no such thing.**

**Inuyasha: Well, this Inuyasha thinks so.**

**Naraku: Well, this Naraku thinks Inuyasha is looking absolutely **_**fabulous**_** today, ne?**

**Inuyasha: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU SICKO!**

So a question . Kagome. will u answer this?. You love inuyasha(obviouse.)And  
he loves you, so why are u always polite to koga.(he is hott. but come on.  
inuyasha is way hotter.) And kagome if u HAD to choice between fluffy, koga,  
or hojo. Who would it be?

Animegirl

**Kagome: Ahh, err. Koga's very polite and nice to me, but he's just a friend. If I really had to choose...errr...ummm...**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama is mine!!**

**Kagome: Ehehe, t-t-t--hat wasn't on my m-m-m-m-ind!**

**Inuyasha: Then why are you stuttering?**

**Kagome: I uhh...can't choose! Hojo and Koga are equal friends to me!**

**Miroku: SO YOU'D TWO TIME THEM!?**

**Kagome: YES! I mean-- NO! Ahhh...**

Eh, no problem! It's all working out fine... except for when the girl did  
decide to break up with him and he sent a return e-mail called 'You, You,  
Bastard(without the awesome unerspace, with sounds like underware!) And  
thanks for all this awesome advice. It's really helping. And kikyou, they're  
abusing him mentally and his brother abuses him physically. But now I'm  
confused what to do because he's 'manipulating us', meaning my friend and I,  
because he doesn't make me feel good about myself. He goes all suicidal if I  
do better than him on a quiz, and it makes me feel bad and then I do 't want  
to do my best, which I know is not right. And he was manipulating her when  
they were going out because, well... you get the picture from before.

**Kikyou: It sounds very difficult for him, which is why he acts that way, but sometimes, there's just nothing you can do. You can tell him to go to the authorities, but chances are, he'll just blow you off. It's better just to stay away from him, unless he's really that important to you.**

**Kagome: If he really harasses you badly, then you should tell someone. Don't listen to what he says, because he's only taking his problems out on you. You shouldn't care what people think about you, but I think all teenage girls know that's nearly impossible.**

**Sango: You should feel good about yourself. Really, what does he know?**

And  
also, Kagome wins hands down. Even tough I like the name Sakura better...  
that's my InuYasha character's name! And also, Shippo-chan, what's the first  
thing you do if you had 10 yen and were in the modern era?

**Kagome: Wooohooo! The score is 2 to--Oh! Whats that? ZERO!**

**Shippo: I would buy that spinning sucker thingy...**

And finally, I  
shall warble my made up lyrics to the tune of 'I saw mommy kissing santa  
claus' in miroku and sango's childs point of view(the real question is, which  
one?) Ahem... I saw daddy kissing some woman/ underneath some weird old tree  
last night/ He didn't see me creep/ from out hut to have a peek/ he thought  
that I was in Kagome's hut all fast asleep/ then I saw something that  
horrified me/ Dear I think I might be scared for life/ I'm scarred to know  
what'll happen/ when mommy finds out I've seen/ daddy kissing some woman that  
night! YEAH! YAY PATRIOTS! WOOT!  
shipporinKIMS11

**Sango: Miroku...THAT BETTER NOT BE TRUE! (Beats Miroku up)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Haha, I love that song!**

I don't think that Kagome and Sakura would fight in the first place... But  
if they did, Kagome would probably lose unless she was on high ground or  
managed to stay a good distance away.

Kagome! Favorite video game! Now!

I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! Go Charmander!

Kyoumi

**Sakura: FINALLY! One for me!**

**Kagome: Ahh! Errr...GO PIKACHU!**

**Inuyasha: You don't have a "Pikachu".**

**Kagome: (Sigh)**

OO gasp she answered it again. draws up picture of herself in authoresses  
shoes. picture is of someone passed out under a pile of questions

**SesshoumaruXRin: You are very close...:P**

i think  
sesshomaru would win against a ghost because although he can't touch him, he  
can always cut him with tenseiga, right?  
to Lord Sesshomaru, i can't believe i didn't think of this sooner waht did  
you think of inuyashas mother Izayoi? and don't be rude or else i'll hafta  
hurt you!

**Sesshoumaru: She was of any other human woman. Weak, all she had were looks to her. **

**Inuyasha: ARE YOU HITTING ON MY MOM!?**

**Sesshoumaru: Shut up.**  
To Kagome, have you ever played DDR with inuyasha? falls off chair while  
laughing just thinking about it

**Kagome: That sounds like fun! (Authoress grabs a random DDR out of a little kids hands and everyone plays it.)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Party at my house! DDR kickoff!**  
To Sango, have u ever dressed up kirara in any outfits? c'mon admit it. shes  
so friggin cute that you just hafta imagine her in a little red riding hood  
cape -

**SesshoumaruXRin: AWWWWWWWWWW!! That would be so cute!**

**Sango: That would be cute, but I'm not sure if Kirara would like that...**

**Kirara: Raaaaawwwrrrr! (As we put it on her)**  
To Miroku, where did you get your beads from? Gasparilla? New Years? Or Mardi  
Gras? :P

**Miroku: Actually it's a new holiday. It's called Girls-Party-At-Mirokus!**

**Sango: That party will be dead.**

**Kagome: Literally.**  
To Inuyasha, what do you think about puppies in pet stores? XD

**Inuyasha: IT'S SAD WHAT YOU HUMANS DO TO THEM!**  
To Bankotsu, glomps YOU'RE SO COOL! would do that to Lord Sesshomaru but  
he'd severely kill me and with bankotsu i, at least, have a chance at  
surviving for a couple of seconds hey now that you're back from the dead,  
again, what're you gonna do now?... wait... how did you come back? OO'

**Bankotsu: I'm back because...I have fallen in love.**

**Kagome: Really!? Awww...how sweet! The girl must be so lucky!**

**Bankotsu: Yes, she is now. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU KAGOME!**

**Kagome: WAIT WHAT!?**  
To Suikotsu, if you're there, smacks his head like in those V8 commercials  
REMAIN A DOCTOR! YOU KILL CHILDREN FOR PETE SAKES!  
as for the other band of 7, i can't think of any questions for now except, is  
jakotsu truly a guy? seriously, hes on par with naraku, its really creepy.  
--''

**Suikotsu: Ow...**

**Jakotsu: YES I AM.**  
to kikyo, no i'm not gonna yell this time. when do you think it all went  
wrong? book 6 or book 7?

**Kikyou: (Gets annoyed at the authoress' hysertic laughter)**  
to kirara, in case sango lies, sorry sango but i must know! did she ever  
dress you up? -

**Kirara: Meow mow mew meow meow mow. (Translation: She'd dress me up and take me to parties full of hot guys)**

**Miroku: WHAT!? And your always pestering me!**

**Sango: KIRARA!**  
to shippo, aww you're so cute! hugs and pets his fluffy tail!  
well thnk u all 4 answering! leaves a bunch of food for everyone, enough to  
fill a buffet, as well as a kitten with a pink ribbon around its neck 4  
authoress i would type a bit more but its kinda cold, my window is open and  
my fingers r stiff.  
sankyuu and bye waves  
SaiWarrior 

**Inuyasha cast: (Is in front of a huge buffet) FOOD! (They blink and the buffet is gone) WHAT!?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Did I ever tell you guys of my amazing eating abilities?**

**Inuyasha: You fat pig! (Gets beat up severly, with his life only one hit away)**

You're awesome, first of all. For the question who would win between Kagome  
and Sakura from Naruto, I'll say it depends on if it's a close range battle or  
not. If Kagome can pin her somewhere with an arrow before Sakura reachs her  
she wins, but if not...Sakura has amazing strength and a fist who could pummel  
her into the ground any day. Oh, and Sesshoumaru-sama? Why didn't you tell the  
authoress that your Tenseiga could eat up any ghost or spiritual being of any  
kind? Rin should know, too!

I'm Nova

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yeah, why didn't you tell me that!?**

**Sesshoumaru:...**

**Inuyasha: (Whispers) Honestly, I don't feel bad for her, she doesn't even remember what Nova's talking about.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I HEARD THAT!**

**Inuyasha: Well, maybe if you UPDATED more often...(Waits for pain)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ehehehhe! I'm not going to hurt you! (Dresses him up in a big frilly dress with make up and lots and lots and LOTS of lace)**

**Inuyasha:...**

Hey SesshoumaruXRin,

I know I havn't said anything for a bit but yeah. I was joking about  
sleeping with Ban and Jak. I have acne and blonde hair and green eyes. Some  
evil guys in my school have called me a dumb blonde :'(

**Kagome: Don't listen to those stupid guys!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I have acne too!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, the guys in her school tease her endlessly. AHAHAH. (Gets hit)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: But I don't listen to them, all they care about is social status.**

See I have a problem. I don't eat enough and sometimes I forget to

take my meds :'( I also am depressed more than people know. Sigh. Having  
Epilepsy sucks!

**Kagome: Keep a calendar handy and make a habit of checking off the times when you take you medication.**

**Sango: And eat a lot more! If you have trouble stomaching it, try eating a little bit at a time, but eat at more times in a day.**

**Inuyasha: If only our authoress did that. She eats so much I'm suprised she's not a sumo! (gets hit)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I'm a growing girl!**

Anyway no one cares so doesn't really matter so I'll begin asking  
questions

InuYasha, Kouga why do you never at least give Kagome a chance to protect  
herself for once, I mean don't you trust her?

**Inuyasha:pfft.**

InuYasha what would you do if I slipped and told Jakotsu when you turn  
mortal

**Inuyasha: I'd kill you.**

InuYasha when Naraku insulted Bankotsu when you were talking in Mount  
Hakurei, why did you defend him and get angry at Naraku for insulting  
Bankotsu.

I thought you hated the Band of Seven especially Jakotsu

**Inuyasha: I do! But Naraku's stupid.**

Kagome after meeting Jakotsu did you become homophobic and after meeting  
Suikotsu did you become scared of all people with split personalities?

**Kagome:** **Ummm no. Besides, Inuyasha has a split personality.**

Also explain why or why not

Miroku who do you like better Kikyo or Kagome? Just curious

**Miroku: Kagome. She's a lot NICER and more SOCIAL.**

Naraku when you revived the Band of Seven did you trust Bankotsu to do what  
you asked?

**Naraku: I don't know. I just thought he was soooo handsome!**

SesshoumaruXRin Rate each with percent on their cutness out of 100, Bankotsu,  
Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Sesshomaru, Sasuke, Inu Taishou

My order for favorite Shichinintai to least favorite is Jakotsu, Bankotsu,  
Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu and last obviously is aweful Renkotsu

The only good thing that Renkotsu has done is help Ginkotsu

So yeah also Ginkotsu I'm not joking when I said I think your cool

cause you are

Anyway see ya

LacusXKira forever...

**SesshoumaruXRin: Sorry, I had shorten your reply...It was deathly long! Anyways, Bankotsu 70, Jakotsu 50, Suikotsu 40, Sesshoumaru 100, Sasuke 80, Inu Taisho 100. Make Sesshoumaru Infinity **

More problems! Word got out to his brother(HATE HIM!)that I like Patrick. Now  
Gean(Brothers REAL name) told Patrick!Wat will I do?!-go's into hysarics  
as angry readers come to take me away--runs so can ask another question-

**Kagome: Oh, my. What a stupid brother. Well, how is Patrick reacting to this?**

Oh yea! I almost forgot!-Grabs big net-Miss Authoress we need to take the  
boys to counsiling and then to -whispers to authoress- get nutered.-with  
special ears boys hear and covers lower region-NO!

gracelalia

**SesshoumaruXRin: Heheheheh! Sounds fine with me! Except Sesshoumaru-sama!**

**Sesshoumaru: I owe you my gratitude.**

OMG. I have such a huge problem...about crushes. I like this guy who I've  
"known" for a year. I put that in quotes because well...every other weekend  
after I sometimes chill with him, he forgets who I am. I am like in LOVEE but  
i hate it because he can't even remember me! Is there anyway I can get him to  
notice me more, I mean he and I are so much alike. Or is there a way for me to  
stop liking him? PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION I'm begging you...

sesshomaru121

**Kagome: Sounds like a case of IDIOT.**

**Sango: Well, first things first, don't try to change anything about you. Be who you are and just speak up a little bit more.**

**SesshomaruXRin: And if he forgets who you are, try being a little FEISTY. Make him remember, and if he STILL doesn't remember you, forget about him. He's not worth it if he can hardly remember your name.**

**Sango: Feisty?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yeah, you know! Raise you voice at him and be like, "What you STILL don't remember me!?" Err, I don't know.**

**Miroku: Our authoress is a very outgoing person, but to guys she doesn't know very well, she can get suuuuper shy.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: DO NOT!**

Hi! Um, okay... So I've been sick alot, and it's always in the morning. I  
found out what it is now.

Anyway, four girls in my class started a rumor that it was morning sickness,  
and I was pregnant. No one believes me that I'm not... What should I do?

Kassi Cullen

**SesshoumaruXRin: What bitches.**

**Kagome: Authoress! Language!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hehehe.**

**Sango: Well, first of all, don't let it affect you. If you get angry, it only makes them laugh. Try to ignore it and within time, they will realize your not.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: And if it's too unbearable, get back at them. Say, "Haha, yeah right. Pregnant. Whatever, i'm not **_**you**_**."**

**Inuyasha: YEAH!**

**Kagome: Well...if that's really neccessary...**

Dear, uh anyone who cares to answer or just Kikyo, InuYasha and Kagome. Well  
those three HAVE to answer.

Okai, I have two problems.

1. Everytime I chew out my best friend she hangs up on me and it's REALLY  
annoying. What can I say to make her stop?

**Kikyou: Talk to her in person. And if you can't, then well, try over the internet. Send her a long email telling her things. That way, she can't interrupt you, and you can get all that you want to say out.**

2. Okay, I like this kid who is my best friend's boyfriend. See at a dance he  
asked me to ask her to be his girlfriend and I did. But lately him and I have  
been spending time together. What should I do?

Sapphire

**Inuyasha: Pfft. How should I know?**

**Kagome: Well, is this guy worth it? Don't do anything until the break up and then, ask your friend (about a week or two later) How she would feel about this.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Okay, so this is the 21st chapter. I have a question for you all, I feel that lately it hasn't been very funny, so to make it more funny I feel I would have to make the charaters OOC. Like have Naraku gay (Which is righ now but whatever) and have Sesshoumaru have "emotions" Hahaha. So, what would be better, having the characters in character or OOC?**


	22. I Actually Updated Faster Than Usual!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hello ppl! Yes, I am updating faster than usual. Well I guess I'm bored but whatever!**

**Disclaimeter: Blah blah blah blah blah**

**OoOoOoOo**

Thanks for all the help with my annoying problems... Oh! I will now try to  
repay you by... hm... okay! how about you try telling us YOUR problems for  
once? I mean, everyone needs advice at some point, so why not let us help you  
instead of you heping us all the time? What do you think?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ahh...yes...well! There's this one girl named Amber, she used to be my friend and last year she all-of-a-sudden got really mean to me and sent me hate letters and stuff. Well, okay I can deal with that, but then last year my one of my best friends, Meagan, started being her best friend and they seriously couldn't get enough of eachother and now Amber has Meagan hating me too...Saying I'm always talking behind Meagan's back and stuff...and saying cruel things...(which in reality, isn't me. Meagan's really mean to me and a lot of other people) And now everybody is hating Andrea because she's my friend and is talking to me...which I feel bad for dragging her into this, but she's been pissed at Amber for some time now so...ehh...yeah...so that's my situation...Yuck. Drama. Can't live with it, but it's never gonna go away...**

Anyways... um... i think you should surprise us by having random moents for  
each... especially Sesshy, he can be such a bore sometimes... um... i do have  
one thing I need advice on... this year I am in honors math, honors language,  
and i am doing soccer 4 practices a week and two games a week. I really need  
to get more organized to help me get all my homework done this year, and I was  
wondering if you could give me some pointers?

Much appreciated,

shipporinKIMS11

**Inuyasha: Psshhh. Like the authoress could give you homework pointers. She barely does her homework!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oooohhh Naraku!! Inuwashas feeling soooo loneley! Can you hewp him?**

**Inuyasha: N-nani!?**

**Naraku: Oh, Inuyasha baby! It's okay! Naraku-pyon's here! You can cry on my shoulder baby!**

**Inuyasha: AW YUCK. SICKK.**

**Kagome: Well, there's not many pointers I can think of, except make sure that you keep an assignment notebook. Make it a habit to always look at it after every class and immediately when you get home. The number 1 thing is to finish you homework right when you get home, even before you eat, because if there's one thing I know, it's if the authoress doesn't do her homework right away, she won't do it at all.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: You guys are so mean! I do my homework...(Granted I procrastinate until the very last minute..) But I get almost straight A's!!**

**Miroku: It's a miracle, really.**

YAY! yous updated! ( this is maximum ride, I just changed my penname) and you  
should totaly have the inu gang in ooc!! i know its awesome with them in char,  
but I have a feeling with ooc sesshy will be alot cooler! ANYWAYS! I have a Q  
for Inu, whats it like having dog ears? I mean, I know everyone asked to pet  
them but whats it like having them? and does it get annoying when people play  
with your ears? I know Im being super curious. (plays with Inu's  
ears)sorry...cant resist...(runs in circles) (runs into a tree) ow...

AGAMAZ

**Inuyasha: (Sigh) There like normal ears, except you can move them...but...it does feel nice when Kagome rubs them...**

**Inuyasha cast: (Sigh) So simple-minded...**

Hey it's me again! Ok as for your question it's funny for both!(Mostly ooc).  
Anyways i might have shorter or longer questions than i use to but bare with  
me people i've been having a major hard time at school. So anyways he are my  
questions.  
Jakotsu Are you SURE YOU'RE REALLY A GUY instead of a girl because you  
act,look and sound like one.

**Jakotsu: (Vein pop) Well...it depends on what Inuyasha wants me to be...(Smirk)**  
SesshoumaruXRin: You gotta update more often i so totaly almost forgot about  
this fanfic(And if it's not much trouble can i be in your story as my  
character Suzie? If you wanna see what she looks like just go to the second  
link on my profile and look through the gallery till you see a picture that  
says for my fanfic...Suzie but in the story she's wearing a hot pink shirt  
with rose petle slevees and it shows her belly button and she's wearing a  
lavender skort that gose to her knees. PM me to let me know) and can i please  
borrow Eiji,Fuji,Shippo and Kirara for a day or two?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ahh, sou da ne! Bai bai Eiji-sama! Fuji-sama! Shippo and Kirara-chan!**  
Ryoma i understand that you simply can't stand your Nii-san Ryoga if you ever  
need any help on pranking him let me know ok? And my friend question is Do you  
wear boxers or Briefs?

**Ryoma: (Vein pop)...mada mada dane.**

**Ryoga: Ahh! Yay! I needed an accomplice! And as for me, boxers!**  
Sesshoumaru my sisters are still locked in the bathroom if you don't mind  
could and can you come over and tell them that they are both your biggest fans  
befor i go crazy and kill them?

**Sesshoumaru: (Takes out Tokijin and prepares to attack bathroom door)**

**Inuyasha cast: NO!**  
Eiji what's your favorite food and what's your favorite hobby?This question  
gose for the seigaku regulars and the Inuyasha cast.

**Eiji: Toothpaste!**

**Everyone:...(Sweatdrop)**

**Momo: Seems like the authoress has read too many fanfics were Eiji loves toothpaste...**

**Eiji: And of course I love tennis, but I also love almost everything!**  
And this question gose to who ever has really good advice for dating. There's  
this guy name Sam Robertson and i really like him he's in my band class and i  
wrote him a note well yesterday i gave said note to my friend and she's gonna  
read it to him and i didn't go to school today so was letting her read the  
note to him a good idea or not? Let me know from  
Suzsan/SUZIN88/SUZIE88/RAVEN88/Suzie/NekoSuzie88/NekoSuzie/HEEROSGIRL8  
P.S.: I joined more websites.

suzsan

**Sango: Ehh...unfortunately it wasn't a good a idea. If your going to ask a guy out, it'd be better to do it in person (but rarely anyone does that). So probably a better way of doing it would be either you give him the note to read it, or you IM him asking him out.**

Kagome, Patrick just pretend teases me. My friends kinda burst my "Shut up, I  
do not" bubble. We were standing by our parent-pick-up-your-kid tree when my  
friend Domi said "So...How's Patrick?" I just stared at her and was like "He's  
right there!" My other friend Niki said "Where? Oh! I thought you were a  
bush!" The thought he was a bush! Well after I left they kept asking him if he  
liked me but he kept saying no. He had a smile on his face the whole time! He  
probably kept saying no cuz I punched him in da nose. Before you ask it was  
because I thought he touched my butt. glares at Miroku

gracelalia

**Miroku: Ahhh...young love!**

**Momo: Yes, yes...young love!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Doubles over in laughter) Well, if he had a smile on his face, you might have a better chance then you realize. Try telling him the reason you punched him, then ask him out.**

**Kagome: Ahh...errr...did she even want to ask him out?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh, whoops! I assume so!**

Sigh I'm so not worthy obviously everyone forgot me (starts crying)  
Anyway InuYasha surprisingly I think your cuter than Bankotsu now since I've  
given up on the stupid dead.  
JK though I would rather take jakotsu to the Prom cause it would make the  
night interesting.

**Inuyasha: Oh, thanks. I feel loved.**

**Naraku: I DO SO LOVE YOU INU-CHAN!!**

**Inuyasha cast:...Inu-chan?**  
I think u and Kagome belong together.  
Kagome personally ur not my favorite character (notin personal) Though u  
should reconsider Mukotsu  
What don't u like about him?

**Kagome: Ahh...err...it's not that I don't like him...**  
I think the advice column should hav more Band of Seven more specifically  
peoples like Renkotsu.

**Renkotsu: Well, there'd be tons more of us appearing because everyone loves us BUT the stupid authoress barely knows us!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hehehe...what can I say! I haven't watched those episodes in forever!**  
Renkotsu can u show me how to make a bomb to blow up Bankotsu & Kouga?  
Or even become my own personal trainer so I can pick up Banryu so I can hit  
Bankotsu with it?

**Renkotsu: Ahhh...errrrrrrrr...Sure why not.**

**Bankotsu: WTF!? YOUR ON MY SIDE DUMBASS.**

**Kouga: What do you have against me!?**  
Suikotsu out of curiousity when you look all freaky and scary ur eye brows  
disappear...why is that?

**Suikotsu: I think...it makes me...look...MYSTERIOUS! INUYASHA LOVES IT! DON'T YOU, MY LOVE!**

**Naraku: NO! HE'S MINE! HIS SEXY BODY IS MINE!**  
SesshomaruXRin i love this thing. Keep it up ps i still think Bankotsu is  
HOTT!!  
Laterz

LacusXKira forever

**SesshoumaruXRin: I agree. Bankotsu is quite hott...**

**Bankotsu: What can I say? The ladies can't get enough of me...I think there should be a show called Bankotsu and the Band of Seven...**

I honestly think that would be funny to put them ooc. it would get a kick out  
of me. i don't know if you are still doing this but just encase this thing  
picks back up eventually I have a question for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, did you ever play when you were a child? I mean seriously you  
couldn't have always been so stoic and impassive. and when you were small is  
there any pretty little demoness girls that you had a crush on?

Kaname Shinji

**Sesshoumaru: Don't be foolish. A great demon like me doesn't have time for "playing".**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ahhh, shut up, Sesshy. We all know you loved to play with Barbies and run around in dresses in a field of daises! (Doubles over in laughter)**

**Sesshoumaru:...**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed this 'ere show! XD, hey if anyone has any cool new ideas to spice this Column up, tell me! I'd like to draw in more readers!**


	23. Personal Questions!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Konichiwa minna-san! Gomen, I have updated in awhile...but here agos!**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its titles.**

**OoOoOo**

Man I luv this thing Kouga to answer your question I don't like because I just dont (nothing personal) Sesshomaru are you going to let Kohaku live? I mean come on he's only 11!

**Sesshoumaru: I have no reason to dispose of him right now.**

2 things that get on my nerves are JAKOTSU'S A MAN AND KOHAKU'S A DEMON SLAYER DUH!

**Jakotsu:........so?..........**

**Kohaku: Is there something wrong with that?**

Ah that's better! Renkotsu how long did it take you to fix Ginkotsu?

**Renkotsu: CENTURIES! I almost quit it took so long but alas, I finally finished!**

Jakotsu would you ever like a girl? As a friend or girlfriend?

**Jakotsu: Inuyasha is just too sexxi to look at someone else!**

**Naraku: I know, right? HE ISH SO SEXXI!!! MY LOVE! MY WORLD! MY INU-CHAN!!!**

**Inuyasha: This is soo disgusting.**

InuYasha what do you think of Bankotsu as a fighter?

**Inuyasha: Good, but not half as awesome as me! EVERYONE QUICK! BREATHE IN MY AWESOMENESS!**

**Naraku: OH YES! OHHHH YEAAAHHH!!! (Breathes)**

**Inuyasha: (Hits Naraku) NOT YOU DUMBASS!**

Naraku are you worried that Kagome might follow in Kikyo's footsteps? Kikyo I'm sorry but you creep the hell out of me & plus I don't like you cause you flirted with my Bankotsu

**Kikyou: Oh shut the hell up! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN TO ME! (Cries in corner)**

**Inuyasha:...........................well that was a turn off....................**

**Miroku: And very OOC.............**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I try I try....**

SesshomaruXRin keep this up. Your doing a pretty good job!

**Inuyasha: Pfft. Yeah except with the whole not updating in forever...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: SHUT THE HELL UP OKAY! I uhh....umm...........got a bad case of pnumonia!**

**Inuyasha: No you don't, you liar!**

Mukotsu don't waste your time with Kagome and don't take her seriously. She has bad taste in men so you can't trust her judgment. CoughInuCoughHojoCoughKougaCough Kagome who do you think is cuter Hiten or Bankotsu? Anyway that's it for now byebye ^_^

LacusXKira forever

**Kagome: I don't have bad taste in men!**

**Inuyasha: Hey! I RESENT THAT!**

**Kagome: And I say....Bankotsu!**

**Bankotsu: I am quite hott aren't I?**

**Inuyasha Cast:...............-_-.............**

I know what you mean... people you think are your friends go backstabbing you and your other friends when they suddenly try to become 'popular'. happens a lot, sadly. this is an interesting case... *puts on shrink beard and eyeglasses* well how does it make you FEEL?

**SesshoumaruXRin: Omgosh! Ahahahaha I always say that, "And how does this make you feel?" People are like STFU! lol XD**

ahaha i'm halarious... anyways, the best thing i can come up with right now is to ask them about what you 'did' (Notice quote and unquote please!) to make them start doing this to you. If they can't handle it maturely, then they are really snotty preps who have no meaning in life! ... alright alright... while i may have suddenly formed an opinion on them, I'd have to say that you might want to *gulp* to you an adult with what's going on. it may seem uncomfortable, but i think step one is to see why they've done this. second, talk to your friend andrea. see how she feels about this and what people are saying about her. if she's a true friend she'll stick by you and not care about what they're saying, although give wiggle room for variations of this message. ... wow i guess this is why i don't do advice columns for the help part i just ask for it... ^^' anyways, try do do the best you can with this pile of junk i've given you. hopefully everything turns out good! and thanks again for advice on homework and stuff, it'll help. Wow, this seems extremely fast for an update... congratulations! again, hope the junk helps... wait what?

~ShipporinKIMS11

**SesshoumaruXRin: Haha thanks! No, that stuff does help, but the situation is pretty much over with. I'm friends with Meagan again, and she's not really mean anymore. Amber and me don't talk, which I'm totally fine with. Her and Meagan are still friends though, and Andrea stuck with me :) I did talk to our counselor but that didn't help at all. I'm totally over that situation, but Amber isn't. I can tell I still piss her off because I'm always jumping into their conversations but whatever. I do that with everyone :P**

**Kagome: But you could mention that new guy you like...:)**

**Inuyasha: New guy? Pfft. She's a loser!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Starts Inuyasha on fire) Yes, he's the cutest!!!! N he has the prettiest voice so he sings all the time, big smile, gorgeous eyes............(sigh) Kakoii!!! XD**

Hi it's me! For when i'm done with my questions i'm signing them off as NekoNeko*Laughes on the floor and hold her sides of what Ryoga said then gets back up* Ryoga: You are so awsome and way cooler than Ryoma (No offense Ryoma and sporry about thet boxers or briefs question it was Eva's idea you can kill her if you want) and you are really good at tennis b-but it's not like i love you or anything(Eva my Ryoma obsessed friend busts into the room Eva: Lies you're wearing a i heart Ryoga shirt right now. Me: SHUT UP EVA!)

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yay! Eva! Your my new BFF! I love Ryoma-kun too! HE'S SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!**

**Ryoma: You all disgust me.**

**Sakuno: D-do I d-d-d-disgust you R-ryoma-kun? (Teary eyed)**

**Ryoma: N-not what I meant...**

and my second question is do you have a grilfriend and if you don't will you be my boyfriend i decided to give up on Sam because he thinks that me and him are just friends and it makes me Suicidal and i will do almost anything for you

**Ryoga: Awww! Well! How about you and me talk about it over a romantic dinner for two? (Charming smile)**

SesshoumaruXRin: Thanks for letting me borrow Fuji,Kirara,Eiji and Shippo

**SesshoumaruXRin: Anytime! Fuji-kun-sempai ish so kawaii! So don't break him!**

**Fuji: (Touches cheek) Don't worry. (Smiles)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Faints)**

Kagome: Do you think that Inuyasha really likes you or do you think he's dating Kikyo behind your back?

**Kagome: (Fire in eyes, whip in hand) He. Better. Not. Be.**

Ryoma: Eva wants to know if you'll go out with her

**Ryoma: Iie. I'm only for tennis.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I didn't realize tennis was a GIRL!**

Tezuka: Do you have a girl friend?

**Tezuka: Too distracting. That would involve letting my guard down.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Yeesh. He has a guard of steel. XD**

Kaido: Do you like cats?

**Kaidoh: (Blushes) Is there something wrong with that?**

Momo: Do you fight with Kaido because you really love him?

**Kaidoh: YUCK MAMUSHIS DISGUSTING!**

**Momo: WHAAAT!? OH SICKK!! I LOVE------**

**Inuyasha Cast: Oooo! Looooooooovvveeeeeee whooooooo?**

**Momo: NO ONE!**

**Ann: Oh...I see.........(Saddened)**

**Momo: Ah, er, umm........anoo....I meant.....Ann-Chan....I uhh....(This goes on for hours and hours...)**

Sesshoumaru: Do you were boxers or briefs?

**Sesshoumaru: Neither.**

**Inuyasha Cast: O.O NANNIIIIIIII!?**

**Sesshoumaru: I wear samurai underclothing.**

**Inuyasha Cast: Ooohhh okay!**

My sisters wanna know Tomoko,Kikyo: GET A LIFE! YOU TWO ARE BOTH ** **! Well that's all for now i can't think of anymore because i have song writers and writers block NekoNeko

**Tomo-Chan and Kikyou: (Vein pop)..........**

okay so, I have a major problem. My ex boyfriend cheated on me, so we broke up. but now he wants to go back out with me. what should I do? Oh, and kagome you should really market the subjugation beads becuz those would come in handy. I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! ttylo. thanks

Tokio-japan543

**Sango: Well.......the final desicion is up to you. But are you sure it's worth it?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Gosh, I really should update faster. Anyways, my advice: NO WAY. He cheated once, meaning one girl wasn't enough for him. Why wouldn't he cheat again? He'll just try harder to not get caught. And yes, Kagome should market them. ILL BUY TONS!**

**Kagome: It would be awesome wouldn't it...**

My Pop-cicle won't let me date! News flash we are only in 7th grade. Patrick already knows why I punched him and that I felt guilty for the rest of the month after that! Evil Patrick...Why must I like him! Dammit, and he knows I do! He always does something that trys to make me say it. Like he deliberately walked past me in his football uniform (which looks so good on him)to see my reaction! Mean while he's starin at me in my soccer uniform! Gr!

gracelalia

**SesshoumaruXRin: We all have those crushes.......I've definately had my fair share of them!**

**Sango: Yeah, I know. Me too. (Glares at Miroku)**

**Miroku: (Sweatdrops) Now, sweetie, you know I love you!**

**Sango: Yeah...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: My advice: Maybe he likes you. He probably is unsure of whether you like him or not and he wants you to say it outloud, to make it final. And yes, I know how you feel about the football uniforms. As much as spandex on guys weirds me out, it's hott. XD But I think he really likes you. Otherwise, why would he pay so much attention to you?**

Hellos! Okies this is the first time I've seen this wonderful advice column *thanks Tessa* Ok first I have a really random question for Kagome. Do you like cheesecake? Because it's amazing!!

**Kagome: I love cheesecake!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSEEEECAAAAKKEEE!!!**

I have a quetion for Inuyasha as well. if you had to chose between...hm...ramen and Kagome what will be? Tehe, if it's ramen I'll hit you in the face with a book, cuz Kagome is to awesome compared to ramen x3

**Inuyasha: Ummm.............(Gulps as Kagome glares at him) KAGOME!!!**

Alright...now this is a problem I have. I know this really amazing guy and I've liked him since the seventh grade. Most of my friends and I have told him that I like him, but he isn't showng if he likes me back. It's confusing cuz he flirts with me, but whenever my friend talks about me to him he gets really mad. I don't know...it's confusing. I really like. Peace

-Tori-bird!

**Kagome: Wow...he gets mad? I have no idea why he'd do that.....**

**Sango: That is quite a predicament.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Weeeellll. I guess the only way to find out is to ask him! Find a place that no one is around, tell him how you feel and ask if he likes you.**

**OoOoOo**

**SesshomaruXRin: Gosh, I kinda feel bad! All these personal questions and I'm sitting around eating my but off for months without responding.....**


	24. Sadness The viewers are lessening

**SesshoumaruXRin: Hihi. Haha wow, I almost forgot about this! :P Onward Homeword bound! :D**

**OoOoOoOo**

omk i love this XD so, you said ANY anime charecter...right? :DD and now im in my happy place! does tha include the death note cast? :3 for if it does, L,Inuyasha, did you know you had the same japanese voice actor...its true ^__^ L, you are one georgeous hunk of man...will you marry me?

**Inuyasha: Keh. I don't know what your talking about. I'm me. That guys....just a bastard.**

**L:...........you wanna say that again?**

Misa, you've grown on me, ::glomps:: but i must ask, how do you make your pigtails so perfect!? I mean jesus christ on a crutch when i do it mine are all lopsided and retarted looking T__T

**Misa: SIMPLE! It's called "being animated". It's very popular. You should try it sometime!**

**Inuyasha: DUMBASS!**

**Misa: Kagome!**

**Kagome: On it. SIT BOY!**

Light, you are indeed one hott slice of eveil, and I hate your life. Matt, Mello, Near, all I have to say is...ITS LITTLE ORPHAN RAPING TIME!

**Matt, Mello, and Near: O.O Authoress....!!!**

AND NOW FOR THE INUYASHA CHARECTERS! Inuyasha:I use to like you but then you started anoying the ** out of me. Go Light yourself on fire in a dark corner

**Inuyasha: What the hell!? I used to be a liked character! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!!?!?**

**Sango: Gee, I wonder...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA go "Light" yourself on fire. ITS BRILLIANT!**

Kagome: I hope your life is filled with puppies in blenders. YOU ARE SO GODDAMN ANNOYING!

**Kagome: O.O .**

**Inuyasha: HAHA! LOOK WHO'S NO FUN NOW!**

**Kagome:..............-_-...........SIT BOY!**

**INUYASHA: SHIIIIIIIIT!**

Rin: LITTLE ORPHAN RAPING TIME!...nah jk...or am I :) your adorable! Keep up the good work! Omochikaeri! (I want to take you home!)

**Rin: Sesshoumaru............**

Sheshy: as i said earlier to L, you are one sexy hunk of man :D

**Sesshoumaru: I am not a "Hunk" I am a whole man. I am in one piece. You filthy human wenches are so predictable.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Ohhh Sesshoumaru....We love you anyway!**

**Sesshoumaru: I'm afraid of that....**

Koga:jump off a bridge, do everyone a favor.

**Koga: I'm no longer liked.........OH WHAT A PITY THIS IS!**

kikyo:I acctually like you...your just awomse like that i guess...yay for you! :glomps:...but i use to hate you...but thats NO MORE! mkay well thats all i can think to say... ^__^" I LOVE YE ALL! byeni!

**Kikyo: Finally! A fan! A fan!**

**SesshoumaruXRin:...........-_- yay you. Kikyo's fans: 1. Hahahahahahahahah! SUX FO YOU!**

**Inuyasha: Shouldn't an author be unbiased?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kagome.**

**Kagome: On it. SIT BOY!**

Alright I got a question for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome why on earth are you such an abuser? I mean really. Inuyasha does all the work and the fighting in the group. He works the hardest and then he does one thing that you dont like (which is everything) and you give him a million sits. I thought you loved him but you are hurting hime and treating him like crap. And if your trying to change Inuyasha well arent you supposed to accept the one you live for what they are.

**Inuyasha: (Teary eyed) Finally....Someone who understands....**

**Kagome: Err............cuz I'm a selfrighteous Bitch! WAIT NO! AUTHORESS! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Is doubling over with laughter) Sorry Kagome. Helps thee ratings! Ahahahah!**

My next question is, Sesshomaru I LOVE YOU. You are so cool and hot and absolutly LOVE you. Will you marry me? If you say yes the I want one child and I want her name to be Shanin. Please Sesshomaru you are in my thoughts every day and my dreams every night. I need you my love!!

Inuyashafan2143

**Rin: Shanin sounds like such a pretty name! Sesshoumaru! We should name our girl that!**

**Inuyasha Cast: (Stares at Sesshoumaru) Sesshoumaru......!!!!!!!!!!!**

You have got to keep this going I love it. You do such a good job!_! Anyway Kagome your my first victim: would you ever fool around with Bankotsu or Jakotsu to get back at InuYasha for always doing things with Kikyo even when you know cause seriously he needs to be taught a lesson...get a taste of his own medicine.

**Kagome: Uh, no. Inuyasha can be....a pig headed, selfrighteous jerk but I wouldn't give him a reason to be one!**

Sesshomaru I mean Lord Sesshomaru would you ever go for Rin when she's older cause you'll still be around just the way you are now.

**Sesshoumaru:................**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Mwahahahhahahahaha. I think we AAALLLL know that one!**

Kagome the one thing I like about you is that your not afraid to correct or speak up when someone missays your name or calls you Kikyo cause I have the exact same problem except it's my sister and my name is aparently similiar to another, people say I look like her but she has dark brown hair and I have dirty blonde and plus you don't look a single thing like Kikyo...well maybe at some points but rarely so I don't get how people get confused

**Kagome: I KNOW! I hate it. I don't look hardly anything like her! Sure, we both have black hair but HELLO! Different eyes, different clothes and hairstyles!**

Bankotsu one thing that has puzzled me is why do you look so much like Hiten. I mean your hair is braided like his, both are have tanned skin, both kill, both can call on lightening I mean honestly its scary its like he's like your evil demon twin. Hiten do resent the fact that a human looks like you appart from your beautiful blood red eyes and that your probably most likely stronger.

**Hiten:.....................................................I hate it.**

**Bankotsu: I am me and he is he.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (In a mocking voice) I am me and he is he. I'm a big blockhead blah blah blah! Ahahahahahahahah!**

Oh by the way InuYasha is here so later you can kick his butt. It's interesting how the Band of Seven are not scary at all. ^_~ SesshomaruXRin do you like the Twilight books cause I love em! Plus do you think Bankotsu would be a good super model? Anyway talk to you later bye bye ^_^

LacusXKira forever

**Inuyasha: Kami help us....**

**SesshoumaruXRin: DO I LIKE THEM??? DO I LIKE THEM! I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE THEM! TWILIGHT FREAKIN ROCKS! I've read the series twice (except for the 2nd book, definately not my favorite) and seen the movie 5 or 6 times! I have posters in my room, a keychain. The only thing preventing me from being a true fan is the fact that I only have two of the books....But I will get them soon!**

**Bankotsu: Hmm....YES I WOULD BE!**

hi i love the advice colum i love everyone here but not naraku my queston is for Sesshoumaru will you ever in the future like humans and you are definately hotter than inu not that i dont like you

fanfiction fan 22

**Naraku: I am so unloved.....**

**Sesshoumaru:................................................**

**Inuyasha: You all suck.**

**Kagome:...............INUYASHA..........!**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: There ya go peoples! Hah, im such a slacker. I should be putting more effort into this.......Kekekekekee!**


End file.
